Inside The Circle
by Sutter Finicky
Summary: Kyle is a mediocre aspiring Jedi who came to the order as a teenager and is drastically behind his peers. But it's been his dream to be a Jedi and he isn't about to let this fact hold him down, despite being constantly overlooked.
1. Chapter 1 Battle of Christophsis

For Kyle, this day could have not come soon enough. Today was the day he was about to be promoted from Youngling, to Jedi Padawan. Though he didn't care for the crew cut and the ponytail, the fact he was closer to completing his lifelong ambition was enough for him to make the sacrifice. Sprinting out of bed at the crack of dawn, Kyle made sure he looked nice, brushed his teeth and his breath smelled like fresh mint. When a sudden urge of doubt struck him, he'd venture to the mirror and psyche himself up to face what ever obstacles awaited him. This was Kyle's routine. Quite the departure from the typical Jedi Youngling. For many, they are taught how to respond to similar scenarios through decorum. Only Kyle didn't spend his life in the Jedi Order. Only two of his fourteen year life has been spent within these walls, on the big city planet Coruscant.

He needed to channel the morning energy into something productive, otherwise he would bounce off the walls and look like a lunatic in front of the masters. An idea popped up in his head "Push-ups" he figures will drain his energy, followed by squats, then sit-ups. "I'm the boss" he would repeat to himself, throwing punches at his reflection.

Meanwhile, only a few doors down from Kyle, Ahsoka was equally excited for what today held for the same reasons. Only she handled the scenario with a little more reserve than he did. Don't get her wrong, her mind was race. Her stomach was littered with butterflies. But the Jedi Order in the entirety of her fourteen-year life have instilled a calm, collective demeanor in her that rarely is shaken.

She walks out of her quarters wearing a casual red skirt and tube top that matched her Togruta orange skin. Her white leggings completed her attire, matching her blue and white stripped montrals, hallowed, cone-like horns that sprouted from the top of her skull. Typically, for women of her race they can grow as heigh as 82 feet. Fortunately, Ahsoka's only gave her five extra inches and her lekku went down to her shoulders.

She walked out and to see the only Youngling to still have his door closed was Kyle. Groaning, she marched over and knocked on hard on it assuming he was sleeping. "Wake up, Kyle!" He immediately drops what he's doing a hastily throws on his brown tunic and met her. Ahsoka seen his lean, youthful face still going through the throes of puberty. A pimple near his left eye stood out on his homey Jedi attire.

"Come on, Master Yoda is waiting for us." She tells him, deciding to drag him to class in case his pea sized brain got other ideas.

Master Yoda was in the battlefield today, so a substitute was put in his place. Much to the delight of Ahsoka it was Plo Koon an alien of the Kel Dor race. Initially, Plo Koon freaked Kyle out due to his appearance. His race is unable to survive in oxygen-rich environments, requiring them to wear special breathing masks at all times covering their nostrils and even their eyes. Knowing this, Kyle felt a ping of sympathy for Plo Koon. Must be hell having to live with toxins that could kill you real fast.

"Good morning, class." Plo Koon introduced himself in his deep, thick voice. "Good morning, Master Plo." The class responds. Kyle wondered why everyone was on a first name basis with Plo Koon. He figures it's better to go by "Master Plo" than "Master Koon."

Class went like it usually did. Brief chit chat about the war and the heroics of the Jedi, and of the Clone troopers. Then a meditation session to clear out all thoughts and achieve the potentials of a youthful, alert mind.

Plo Koon thought it's a good idea to try out some lightsaber training. Seeing as the equipment usually gets lost, they had only two remaining. One didn't even light up. But it would have to do. Plo called up two names at a time to start. The winner would face the next opponent in a round-robin type situation. The first name he calls is Ahsoka. "Have you been practicing?" He asks her and the second student he called up. She was a year younger than Tano. A human named Asuka.

Kyle turns to his classmate on the opposite side, sneering quietly. "Practice? I'm supposed to be the Chosen One and I'm hearing about practice?" Kyle frequently pretended to be other Jedi to garner a laugh from his peers. His favorite one to riff on was Anakin Skywalker; the actual Chosen One destined to destroy the Sith once and for all. The kid must've laughed too loud because Plo Koon leered at Kyle. The boy sheepishly stops talking and folds his hands.

"Sorry" Keyon says. "It was just really funny." Kyle sighs, replying all is forgiven when he is in fact still seething.

Ahsoka ran through the gauntlet, exuding her lightsaber skills that were vastly superior to the rest of the class. Though her ability to concentrate on the Force was limited, her aggression made the Jedi believe in her potential. "She's cutting through them." Keyon notes. Obviously not really. Training lightsabers are made of plastic. At worst you could get a bump on the head followed by a headache. "You think you can beat her?"

Kyle scoffs. "Of course I can!" Keyon was next. It seemed only Kyle was itching to see Ahsoka knocked off her pedestal. The Younglings who lost always shook Tano's hand, those watching gave a respectful clap. Kyle sat idle waiting for his shot to assert himself.

In a couple of minutes, Keyon had lost. But it was no skin off his back. They bowed and Plo Koon praises them for their maturity before calling on Kyle.

Ahsoka held her lightsaber in a backhanded single style in the form of Artaru, a wild and wholly offensive means of dueling. Ahsoka made it look like a million credits. To combat this, Kyle's spent weeks practicing the defensive mined style of Soresu (Obi-Wan Kenobi's form).

Kyle held his ground, withstanding the barrage of Ahsoka's attacks. He even managed to pull off an over the shoulder flip to set himself up for what he thought would be the win. But Ahsoka recovered for the quick block and was given breathing space. Kyle muttered an ugly word under his breath. He thought that was it. Letting his aggression get the best of him, Kyle got too greedy and went for an over the head strike, allowing Tano to sidestep and "stab" him in the abdomen. He rolls his eyes. At the risk of looking unpopular, he does Ahsoka the same courtesy the others did - though he wasn't happy about it.

"You did good." Keyon said in a vain attempt to life Kyle's spirits.

"I had her, K. I had her." He smacks his leg.

"Why is it so important to you that you win?" He asks.

"Because I-... forget it." Kyle just wanted to move on. This was the third time Ahsoka and him sparred, he never came out victorious.

Master Plo Koon began informing the class who'll be promoted to Jedi Padawan and who'll they be assigned to. Rumors circulated the great Skywalker was interesting in tutoring. The very idea made Kyle burst. Keyon admitted out of all the Jedi Skywalker had the best adventures.

"Can you imagine?" Keyon asks. Kyle nods with a lustful smile. "A new medal every week. That's the life." Kyle adds.

"You think he picked either of us?" He asks.

"Who picked who?" Ahsoka returned and elbowed her way into the conversation.

"Anakin Skywalker might take one of us as his apprentice." Kyle answers. The rest of the class couldn't contain themselves. Inane chatter and speculation ensued. "It's not a well kept secret." Kyle dissects.

"A Master is a Master. It shouldn't matter who it is you're taught by. As long as they're capable." Ahsoka reminds everyone, when in reality she was just on edge as everyone else.

"Yeah, right." Kyle rolls his eyes. "I heard theres three Jedi Masters on Christophsis."

Master Plo Koon returned with an urgent message from Master Yoda soon after. Apparently whomever was fortunate enough to be granted Padawan status would be thrown into the fires of The Clone War immediately. The main province of Christophsis burns at the hands of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic needed an extra hand to put out the fire and repel the advancing droid army. But Yoda wished for the Jedi to return to Coruscant to handle a more pressing matter he'll disclose to them once back in friendly territory.

"That's where Skywalker is stationed." Kyle says breathlessly to himself. One of his best abilities is to eavesdrop and not get caught. Knowing Skywalker, he'd likely remain on Christophsis until the job is done.

"And Obi-Wan too. He's also looking for an apprentice." Keyon added. Kyle wouldn't mind being Kenobi's apprentice. The workload might be tough, but the reward is worth it. Just look at the accolades Anakin achieved.

"Ahsoka Tano, Master Yoda has requested you go to Christophsis." The air went out of Kyle's ego like a balloon meeting a sharp needle. How could have he gotten passed up? He worked hard and played nice with others. What more do the Jedi want? He slumped in his chair and watched the Togruta accept the honor of Padawan to the Chosen One - or at least the Jedi who trained him. Then, Plo Koon had something else to say and demanded everyone's attention once more. Already having checked out, Kyle looked away.

"Kyle Izzo, you are also requested to accompany Tano to Christophsis." It took the boy a while to hear what had been said. Plo Koon added, Kyle in fact did get promoted to Padawan and his master would be Bartholomew Hennig. a Jedi he knew little about. Keyon needed to nudge him to let him know his dreams have come true. Kyle looks around the class to see whether this was a sick trick being played on him. It wasn't. Suppressing a grin he followed Plo Koon to the hanger bay.

"Master, if I may ask, why us? If the matter is so pressing why not send a Jedi envoy?" Ahsoka asks. The question bounced around Kyle's head too, but he wasn't about to let his dreams be ruined by logic. He almost snapped and told Ahsoka to shut up.

"Experience is the best teacher." Plo Koon answers.

Their freighter flew from the friendly confines of republic territory and into the teeth of the enemy. Kyle went from bubbling with enthusiasm to on edge. Meanwhile, Ahsoka took the time to meditate. Kyle knew she wasn't a pacifist by any stretch, describing her as a "shoot from the hip" kind of person on more than one occasion. It did say a lot about how he was letting his nerves get the best of him when Ahsoka looked infinitely calmer than he did.

"A simple nap would calm you down." Kyle decided to bother and take her out of her concentration.

"Napping doesn't help me get in-tuned with the Force." She tells him, trying to continue her meditation session.

"No. But you feel better afterwards. Groggy, but better." He replies half-heartedly.

"It's probably recommended you don't show up to a battle groggy." She retorts. Kyle shrugs. Deciding to try and imitate his fellow Padawan, sat next to her and closed his eyes.

"I'm not seeing anything." He says after a few seconds. Ahsoka groans.

"Don't you listen when Master Yoda talks?" She nags. Kyle again shrugs innocently. Truth be told, he does. Or at least he tries to. An awful lot of the common knowledge of the Jedi and their ways goes over his head. "Just sit down, quiet your mind and breathe." She instructs. Kyle does this and after while he begins to feel drowsy. After a minute he begins to snore, Ahsoka flicks his nose to wake up him. "How did you get this far?" She asks, meaning to say it internally, but instead letting it be known how she feels.

"Master Yoda always said I had the most potential and best instincts." He explains.

"Well, I guess we'll find out if that's true."

(Scene break)

They landed just in time to introduce themselves to the two Jedi generals, the legendary Skywalker and his Master Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was able to keep her excitement quelled internally. Kyle needed a minute to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Just... scared." He confesses, knowing such an emotion is a surefire way to end up on the other side.

"Don't be. They won't bite." She teases.

"I know that!" Kyle replies, knowing this made him sound childish. Walking up to introduce themselves the two legendary Jedi, Kyle's tongue remained tied.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, I've been assigned to tell you Master Yoda requests your presence back at the Jedi Temple." She stares at Kyle, gesturing him to introduce himself before the window closes.

"And I'm Kyle Izzo. I've been assigned to Jedi Master Bartholomew Hennig." The Jedi look at each other awkwardly.

"We're sorry, young one" Obi-Wan joylessly begins explaining "But Master Hennig died yesterday. I'm afraid you're without a teacher." Crestfallen, Kyle doesn't have a way to respond to the news. This whole day's been a rollercoaster ride.

"Ahsoka is it? My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am your Master." Ahsoka looked at the older Jedi quizzically.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I've been assigned to Master Skywalker." From crestfallen to now having to pick his jaw off the floor, Kyle couldn't believe the sudden luck of one certain Togruta and how he lacked it.

"You gotta be kidding?" Kyle said to himself. Anakin seemingly had a similar view of the situation.

"What?!" His eyes widen. "No. No. No. There's been a mistake. Obi-Wan is the one who asked for a Padawan." The way Anakin says it makes Kyle think ordering a Padawan is no different than ordering out for dinner.

"Master Skywalker, don't you know Master Yoda's been prepping to give you a protege for more than a week?" Kyle enlightens the confused Jedi, only making him more befuddled and borderline furious.

"What? I was never told this. Does he even know we're in trouble?" He declares. Taking a deep breath, Skywalker slowed down. "Alright. This is all one big misunderstanding. We have bigger fish to fry right now. We aren't leaving Christophsis until it is save." He briefs the unofficial Padawan learners.

"Perhaps they could help us?" Kenobi offers, either as a way to give the young kids a shot or just to annoy Skywalker a little more.

"This is serious, Obi-Wan. We are in desperate need of reinforcements that came in the form of two Younglings-"

"Hey!" Kyle and Ahsoka bellow simultaneously.

"And in any minute an army of battle droids could march right here and overwhelm us."

"I know our situation, Anakin. We'll have to make due with what we have." Obi-Wan calmly declares. "We've repelled two waves since taking the city, we can handle a third." He adds confidently.

"So what do you propose we do?" Anakin asks.

"The Confederates are trying to past our shields and neutralize our artillery. Me, Captain Rex and the 501st Legion will defend the heavy cannons. You and Ahsoka will infiltrate the C.I.S shields on their side and destroy their generator." Obi-Wan maps out.

"Any idea how we'll accomplish all of this?" Anakin crosses his arms. This all sounded good to him, only the crucial middle part was missing.

"Why don't you just pretend to surrender, that'll buy you time and set up an ambush?" Kyle chimes in, somewhat sarcastically.

"They're droids so they'll only advance." Kenobi answers. Kyle speaks up, only with more confidence this time.

"Actually, I've heard the battle droids on Christophsis are being controlled by a professor from the War College. If you were to flatter him, Mr. Kenobi I bet it would buy us some time."

Obi-Wan liked this idea, Anakin and Ahsoka had their reservations.

"You can't be seriously considering this." Anakin derides the plan as foolhardy and too simplistic to work. Kenobi flashed a noticeably grin. He liked the cut of Kyle's jib.

"We're low on manpower, it's worth a shot." Kenobi was willing to think out the box.

Anakin meanwhile had to hide inside of one to infiltrate the roaming Confederate shield marching towards them set to destroy their heavy cannons.

"So what do I do?" Kyle asks. He assumed he'd accompany Anakin on his part of the mission, as Ahsoka was tagging along as well.

"You're staying on the ship." Anakin and Obi-Wan agreed one inexperienced hand on this mission is far too many. Kyle wanted to protest, but knew his words meant little. He slinks backwards towards the ship. "Little one!" Anakin calls out to Kyle, thinking he'll have something to do after all he turns around with a brightened expression. "Contact Master Yoda and tell him we need reinforcements." Well, at least Kyle couldn't say he wasn't doing anything at all.

Kyle muttered curse words on the way back to the ship when a rocket landed and smashed the ship to smithereens, tossing Kyle substantially back from where he intended to be. Picking himself up he wasn't hurt in any serious manner. A couple of bumps and bruises didn't hurt anyone. The main problem is how is he to contact Master Yoda.

"Hey, uh... Clone!" Kyle struggled to find the politically correct terminology to address the soldiers.

"Name is Blackjack." He corrects the kid.

"Oh, like the card game?" Kyle asks.

"No." Was all he said in return. After a brief silence, Kyle resumed talking.

"I need to contact Master Yoda, is their a communications port anywhere?"

"Only one is up there atop that building." Blackjack points a modestly sized 55 story building in partial, but noticeable decay from the storms it's been forced to weather.

"Thanks." Kyle is about to leave himself when Blackjack stops him.

"Whoa, kid you can't be serious going in there alone. Clankers could be swarming the place." He warns.

"Aren't you needed on the front lines?" Kyle asks sincerely. "With all due respect, sergeant." Kyle notices the three pronged downwards pointing arrow on the Clones armor.

"It seems we're cut off from the rest of the personnel, Commander." Blackjack confesses.

"Commander?" Kyle doesn't remember being given a title.

"Typically a Jedi Knight is the general for these battles, a Youngling-"

"Padawan!" Kyle corrects.

"Serves as a commander."

"Well, I'm not familiar with this situation enough to lead it. So how about you play the role of commander. Imma head up that building and get you some reinforcements." Kyle pretends to Knight the clone by tapping both his shoulders.

"We're here to help you, sir." Blackjack reminds Kyle.

"Oh, well, umm... in that case let's go." He shrugs as they march onward.

(Scene break)

Meanwhile, Skywalker and his new apprentice hid under boxes to infiltrate the Confederates shield. Ahsoka whispered her reservations on the plan to Skywalker. "This isn't a good plan. We should fight."

"Jedi don't always fight." Anakin cautions.

"No, but soldiers do." She retorts.

"Just keep quiet. We'll scurry past the droids and start placing explosives around the generator. From then on it's smooth sailing." He assures her.

"If I stick with you I guess I'll learn all the tricks of the trade?" Ahsoka comments lightly.

"Of course, Youngling." He continues to taunt in a amiable manner.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Go!" Anakin repeats, his voice hoarded from many heated days on the battlefield. "Hurry up, Ahsoka!" She was busy planting the charges. Skywalker knew he should have been the one to handle that part.

(Scene break)

Prior to entering the building, Kyle saw Kenobi making chitchat with the supreme commander of the Confederates. His suggestion seems to be going off without a hitch, buying them necessary time.

"Should we help them, sir?" Blackjack asks. Kyle shakes his head.

"No. We stick to the plan. And quit calling me sir!"

"A droideka!" Blackjack warns. They are able to take cover in time. "We won't be able to break its shields, fall back!" Kyle thinks for a moment.

"Hand me those charges on your belt." He orders Blackjack. He obliged and Kyle dashed into the open fire zigging and zagging from danger, dropping his body to perform a slide and slowly slide a grenade inside its shield. It malfunctions and falls over like a pile of tin cans.

"Let's move!" Kyle stood triumphantly. The growing sounds of gunfire reminded him this wasn't the time to celebrate.

"The elevator shafts aren't working, we'll have to use the stairs." Blackjack informs Kyle.

"Wonderful. The old fashioned way." Kyle moans. "Nope that armor isn't too heavy for you guys." Finding little success with his lightsaber, Kyle broke and demanded he be provided a blaster.

"Ah, perfect." He instantly kills two super battle droids and reloads like it was his morning routine. "My time to shine." He quips loudly.

They finally made it to the top - and just in time too. Things were getting contentious between Kenobi and the commander. Half of the Confederates shields were down, so Anakin and Ahsoka's part of the plan somewhat worked.

"Oh, boy." Kyle gulps with a dry throat.

"What?" Blackjack asks.

"Oh, nothing." What Kyle would have said if he was in a position to be honest was he didn't know how he'd fair with so much riding on him. His hands were already clamming up. Fiddling with the wires, Kyle and Blackjack were able to form suitable communications with Master Yoda. When they seen his little green image Kyle nearly lost a lung using so much air to beg for assistance.

"We need help, now!" In what seemed like only a minute star fighters and troop transport ships littered the skies, picking off enemy soldiers on the ground with ease. Kyle couldn't help but fist pump the air.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" His youthful expression amused the Clones a little bit, until they realized they're livelihoods are in the hands of a teenager then they weren't so amused.

"We should probably get down." Blackjack advises Kyle.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good call. Hey, thanks Blackjack." He turns to the surviving soldiers. "Thank you all, you guys nailed it. Drinks on me!" He couldn't wipe off his grin even if his tried.

Back on the ground, the reinforcements made quick work of the battle droids with such efficiency it left Kyle standing in awe. While the Jedi Knights discussed amongst themselves, Ahsoka saw Kyle and they rushed to each other eager to tell their own stories of heroism.

"Did you see that?" Kyle couldn't believe any of what he just accomplished.

"I saw it, I thought you died in the blast!" Ahsoka confesses.

"I was worried the droids would overwhelm you and Skywalker." He returns her concern with his wellbeing with his own for her. "You and Skywalker managed to sneak into the teeth of the droid army." He stated they obvious, aware he must've sounded silly to everyone. A part of him wished he and Ahsoka had switched responsibilities.

They talked over each other, making sure to shower the other with praise to let them continue blathering about their escapades. Never did either of them experience such a surge of adrenaline.

"I can't believe we just did that. Did we just do that?" Kyle chuckles.

"I think we just did."

Soon the Jedi requested the Padawans shape up and appear before them. "There's been a lot of confusion pertaining to your statuses" Obi-Wan begins, Master Yoda finishes.

"Master Skywalker, able to take Tano as your Padawan are you?" He asks. Without hesitation Skywalker insists he is able to and will. A rush of appreciation towards Skywalker fills Ahsoka. Kyle feels somewhat bitter, but overall is happy for her.

"Congratulations." He lightly elbows her.

"Padawan Izzo." Yoda calls him. Kyle hated when his last name was used. It made him sound like a clown from the circus. "Due to Hennig's death, unable to assign for training I am." Kyle's self confidence went right back into the toilet. What more could've he done? He handled himself with poise in the face of clear and present danger. He saved the day for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. You helped us a lot, but going to have to head back to the Jedi Temple with Master Yoda." Obi-Wan informs Kyle.

"Keep your head up kid. You did good. Couldn't have won this battle without you." Anakin compliments, showing a softer side to him Kyle has yet to have seen since meeting him.

"We'll see each other at the temple once my mission is finished." Ahsoka adds. It made Kyle feel wanted to hear all this sincere talk. He boarded the transport and waived goodbye. Sad he wouldn't be tagging along for the future adventures of his idols Obi-Wan and Skywalker, and his friend Ahsoka. But happy to have earned their respect.


	2. Chapter 2 Destruction of Kamino

Returning to the Jedi Temple news of Kyle's contribution to the historic Clone War was a topic of conversation amongst his peers. Kyle was quite proud of himself. Though he did wish he was back with the gang right now. The fact the life he's always wanted was attainable for a mere second before being painfully slapped away was the most painful.

Upon arrival, Kyle realized he twisted an ankle. His left one to be exact. Unable to apply pressure on it, he limps around until arriving to his quarters. He was getting stopped every minute or so by his peers. "What was it like in the battlefield?" Kyle was frequently asked. Or "Is Anakin Skywalker as heroic as the stories suggest?" The Jedi have their fans. Apparently Skywalker was the number one celebrity for the younger generation, sharing Kyle's admiration in the same authority figures.

"Is it true Ahsoka is now Skywalker's apprentice?" Asuka appeared in front of Kyle filled with questions. Coincidently, no one ever asked about what Kyle did on the mission. Only about the other participants.

"Sure is." He replies. "They are on the next leg of their mission as we speak." Since Kyle wasn't involved he wasn't briefed about what was next on the docket for the Jedi. Rumor has it Jabba The Hutts son has been kidnapped and the Jedi must find him before the Confederates to curry necessary favor in the war. If so, they are in a race against time with the outcome of the largest Galactic Civil War in the balance.

"Why aren't you with them." Deciding it was better to lie than admit he was merely there because of an error, Kyle cited an injured ankle and "lots" of internal bleeding as why he was sent back to the Jedi Temple. Asuka was nice and offered Kyle a sparring session just for fun. The idea tempted Kyle. Asuka was another one of his peers he never beat. But he was very tired and wanted to rest. It was daylight outside, surely he was to throw off his sleep cycle if he were to rest now. But he didn't care. He earned a little reward for his efforts.

Taking off his boots Kyle mentally complained at how heavy the footwear is and how it squeezes his upper two-thirds of his leg; or the tibialis anterior, as it's referred to as in the medical field.

His leg is swollen and in need of elevation. He wonders if Jedi deal with this types of injuries regularly. Probably not, as Kyle is a special case being the least athletic of the Jedi he can only use his body to jump higher than the average individual and imitate the super kick he saw a wrestler do one time when he was a child. Outside of that, he was an ordinary, practical Jedi in training.

Despite the self-confidence boosting his recent accomplishment would inspire, Kyle found himself dreaming about failure. The scenario on Christophsis replaying itself only his suggestion gets Kenobi killed. The Confederates run rough shot over the opposition and take over the province. To make matters worse, his near brush with deaths in reality are heightened in their fictional portrayal. In one instance, the blast from the ship's explosion causes him to lose a limb. A sudden inability to breathe heightened his anxiety. He couldn't speak or properly hear anyone for that matter.

He woke himself up in the middle of the night in the midst of terror, sweating profusely and unable to breath properly. He didn't know why so much self-doubt plagues him. All he knows is he needs to clean himself up and head back to sleep. Heaven knows what awaits him tomorrow.

The next day, his leg was feeling better thankfully. Though he believed the standard Jedi field boot for times of war didn't suffice for him to wear while not on duty. Fortunately, Kyle had a pair of sneakers laying around his cramped closet space. The label on the sole of the shoe says "Badger" after the animal. Which is odd considering the shoes rugged exterior shares little resemblance to the creature and there isn't a spec of fur on the inside. Needles to say, it was still comfortable and featured a built-in steel protection plate to keep his toes save. It cannot be pierced by any sharp object it comes into contact with. Only problem was they are brown like dirt. The ugliest color imaginable. Of course, Kyle gets it.

(Scene break)

Tera Grant stood around six feet, her long dark grey hair tied neatly in a braid adding an aura of distinguishability to go along with her long and accomplished Jedi career. Entering her fifties, Tera knew what times of peace and times of war looked like.

Tera was called to sit in on a Jedi Council meeting. She once held a seat on the council once upon a time. But a string of events made her step away. She once quipped to Mace Windu "thirteen is an unlucky number" kiddingly citing childish superstition for her departure.

Today, only four Jedi appeared on the council. Only Master Yoda was there in physical form. The others who showed up were in the middle of commanding their respective campaigns and are on borrowed time. Reconnaissance informed Galactic Republic leadership of a likely Confederate strike against the Cloning facility on the planet Kamino. Prime Minister Lama Su confirmed the threat as legitimate and requested additional manpower to defend the most crucial base in the Galactic Republic.

"There's no telling the chaos that'll unfold if we lose this system." Windu doesn't mince words. "The margin of error is nonexistent. That's why I and Master Grant will be leading the command to defend the facility." Tera agreed and accepted her post.

"I usually work with Commander Cody and his 212th battalion." She suggested to the council he is a good choice for a on the ground strategist for this mission.

"His battalion is known for attacking, not defending." Windu reminded everyone.

"We spent almost the entirety of this war on the offensive. Captain Rex is preoccupied with Skywalker at the moment. Cody is the most experienced soldier we have."

"Very well." Windu allowed Tera to have her right hand man assist them. The meeting moved on to albeit less pressing matters, but nothing that couldn't be dealt with in a few minutes. Master Yoda requested the councilmen leave so he could talk to Master Grant alone.

"Watching the Younglings have you?" Yoda asks. Tera nods. "Short on Jedi Knights we are, in need to train the second generation before they are too old and green for battle."

"I agree." Tera said, wondering where Yoda was going with this.

"A boy there is, very nice, powerful and showed himself ready for an apprenticeship."

"With all due respect, I think a Padawan shouldn't be our main concern at this time." Tera tries to steer the conversation away from where she suspected it was heading.

"Necessary for all Jedi a trial by fire is." He hums. "Kyle Izzo his name is, he will assist you on your mission to Kamino. Yes."

"Is Master Windu okay with this?" She's skeptical such a straight laced Jedi would think a Padawan would be anything other than a hinderance to achieving their goal.

"Some convincing it took, my way he eventually seen." Reluctantly, Tera accepted his responsibility. It's been over a decade since she last had a Padawan. It was a good run. The sudden responsibility of her now being a teacher is similar to losing a limb, in her mind.

(Scene Break)

Keyon pestered Kyle to show off the lightsaber techniques he used during the battle of Christophsis. Unaware Kyle forwent the Jedi weapon for the traditional blaster. He didn't want to tell him that. He enjoyed the praise he was receiving.

"Come on, quit beading around the bush. Tell me!" Keyon basically demanded.

"Uhh" Kyle stammers. He ignited his weapon. "Just simple technique. Stuff Master Yoda's been instilling into us for years." He hopes Keyon wouldn't see through his act. He probably did. But Kyle didn't want to admit to being the first Jedi to opt for a weapon notoriously known for being ineffective against their kind.

Thankfully, Master Grant intervened before Kyle could potentially make a mess of himself. "Padawan Izzo" Kyle's head turns towards the sound.

"No." He sighs. "I'm just Youngling Izzo now. My Master died before I could even meet him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tera's expression softened. "But I'm here to tell you I've just been assigned to to teach you. Hopefully I'll last longer than-" She stopped herself. The tone-deafness shocking even the socially awkward teen.

"Oh? Well, that's great! It'll an honor to learn from you." Kyle vigorously shakes her hand. "You won't regret this. I'll be the best choice you ever make." He promises.

"Pack your things, you'll be accompanying me and Master Windu to Kamino." She walked away, leaving Kyle to celebrate with himself. Keyon looked a little despondent.

"What?" He notices his dark demeanor forming.

"I've heard about Master Grant, she could be a real spirit breaker. Everything you say Skywalker is, she is the exact opposite. You'll have your work cut out for yourself." Kyle didn't believe what Keyon was saying. Replying nothing is given in this universe, only earned.

"At least three Younglings rejected her as a Master. She hasn't tutored one in nearly a decade. She's bad news, Kyle." He warns.

"Regardless, I'm stuck with her. I'm in no place to bargain. Certainly not in wartime." Keyon shrugs.

"Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you."

(Scene break)

In less than an hour Kyle was en route to his second mission. This time there wasn't to be any complications. He was meant to be here. Admittedly, he was timid and kept to himself during the trip. Giving only one or two word responses when asked a question.

"You're scared?" Tera asks. Kyle didn't want to hear about how fear is a surefire path leading to the dark side, so he shook his head, but was unable to speak.

"It's normal to be scared, kid. You'll be fine. I got your back." She promises. "I was petrified during my first mission. Nearly got my Master killed." She chuckles reminiscing on her youth.

Kyle didn't get a whole lot to do once on Kamino. Tera talked to Windu most of the time, and when she wasn't talking to him the Prime Minister took up the rest of her time. He did get a tour of the Cloning facilities and he never felt so... creeped out by the process. Men after men of similar appearances walked out of a machine emotionless, seemingly staring at nothing ready to fight for the Galactic Republic on a moments notice. Could they even think for themselves? Kyle didn't know and was too unsettled to ask. One things for sure, he wouldn't look at the Clones the same way ever again.

"It's been too long. You think this is just a ploy to distract the Jedi and leave our defenses somewhere else open for attack?" Tera theorizes with Windu.

"Our intelligence has never steered us wrong." Windu assures her. "Nothing is more important than defending this base." Windu had his doubts, even through his steely stoic expression Tera could tell.

"A little on edge, Mace?" She verbally jabbed.

"Could you take this a little more seriously?" He demands.

"What? You don't like a little humor to brighten the mood? You used to do that all the time when we were younger." She gives Mace the eye.

"We were kids, now we're adults." He explains to her patronizingly.

"Oh, really i didn't know time moved forward." She gasps. Kyle thought to himself how similar of a quipster his Master is. He could tell she acts like this for the same reason he does: boredom.

(Scene break)

Everything has fallen into place. Their sights set on the most crucial areas of the Kamino base. Cannons locked and loaded. "Is everything ready?" The elder Sith Lord Count Dooku asks his personal assassin Asajj Ventress. He's been growing impatient. Ventress also wasn't one for patience. But if this was to be her moment, everything absolutely had to be right before the bell.

"Yes, my Master." She says calmly.

"Good. Leave no survivors." A tall order for the assassin to complete, luckily for him Ventress lived to exceed expectations.

"3...2...1"

A blue bolt escapes the dark storm clouds surrounding Kamino, striking the eastern wing of the facility. The second blast on the same target sank the wing right into the bottomless sea.

On the opposite side, General Grievous commanded a respectable fleet contesting entry into Kamino against Admiral Wullf Yularen. A lack of ace starfighter pilots allowed the robotic warrior to break through the blockade with relative ease. The heat was one, and Grievous smelled the blood in the water and deployed a set of aqua droids to work on tearing down the support of the facility from right under the republic's nose.

Kyle wanted to help. He saw the distress in the eyes of the Jedi Masters. The Clones quickly looked for their weapons, hastily putting on their armor to face the music. "Windu, take the west wing and I'll handle the south. Kyle!" He stands at attention, alert to hear his task. "Head to the east wing and help Blackjack save the survivors of the blast." Tera ordered, muttering under her breath "If they are any."

The emergency lights were already turned on when Kyle reaches the eastern wing. He could barely make out the physical figures in the red light consuming everything. Kyle helped drag the Clones fortunate enough to survive to safety. Every time he believed the action was dying down, a blast would remind him its far from over.

(Scene break)

"We need medical supplies!" Blackjack orders Kyle to get some. The kid starts a mad dash to the medical ward, not before demanding Blackjack again loan him his blaster. Kyle's balance being compromised with each subsequent blast. "Oh, no. The droids are already inside!"

Blackjack saw the mix of disheveled and dismembered limbs and nearly lost his lunch. He's seen plenty of battles, none this bloody. It all happens so fast. When he addresses one problem, another one quickly arises out of thin air. It was clear this battle couldn't be about repealing the enemy force. It was keeping what ever they had left intact from being loss.

His heart sank at the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting cutting through the chilling air. He ordered the able men to fire, of course this did little to deter her, cutting through the soldiers armor like butter meeting a hot knife they stood no chance of survival. Blackjack met his end at her blade in a vain to save his brothers'. She didn't pay him any mind. Just another cold blooded murder for the galaxy's greatest assassin.

Ventress knew there was a bigger picture that needed her attention. But the great start emboldened her to up the ante. Grievous wasn't making his presence known in this battle, remaining on his command ship. Dooku ordered him to remain in his position, giving Ventress the green light to hit the ground. Two Jedi Masters stood in her way. Both of whom she never fought before. Oh, this'll be good. One for the ages. She nearly drooled the proposition was so delicious to her.

Kyle confronted the infiltrated force of droid soldiers eager to capitalize on their spectacular beginning. "Come on and gimme a test!" He bellows from the top of his lungs as he mows them down with ease.

"Oh, child be carful what you wish for." A devilishly motherly voice stopped him right in his tracks. A hairless, grey skinned woman walks into his line of sight. "A boy? Two of the order's best Jedi are near proximity to me and I run into an unskilled Youngling?" She feigns disinterest. In reality, she looked at Kyle as a tuneup for the bigger obstacles.

"I just want to rescue my men and give them medical supplies." Kyle knew he was no match for Ventress. He's heard the stories. She was considerable above his level. "You have bigger fish to fry. It's better if we go our separate ways."

The sight of a Jedi actually bargaining while she surrounded their base amused her to no end. "You're more respectable than the other brats I run into around your age. However, I must inform you that your men are already beyond saving." She titters.

"What do you mean?" Kyle was afraid to ask, but couldn't help himself. Ventress throws Blackjack's green stripped helmet at Kyle's feet.

"Need I say more?" She asks nonchalantly.

"No" Kyle sighs. "You don't." He then ignites his weapon, readying himself.

"Oh, now you want to fight?" Ventress continues to tease.

"We're beyond compromising now." He tells her.

Ventress wanted to make quick work of Kyle, she also wanted to take this time to experiment with some new tricks she's been working on. Kyle had to admit he wasn't expecting Ventress to be so agile. She flew from space to space, practically bouncing off the walls. Kyle ducked and rolled away from her innovative slashing attacks, and actually managed to land a Force Push on Ventress to get himself some breathing space.

Ventress then turned up the heat. Backing Kyle down until he lost his footing and slipped. He thought fast and bull rushed her before she could pierce his back with his lightsaber. He could feel his right shoulder shatter and is still burned severely, he cradled it with his hand. Looking to pick up where she left off, Ventress' strike is interrupted by a blue lightsaber clashing with her red one. "Picking on children, Ventress, have you no shame?" Tera chastises. "Or do you think you won't be able to handle a real challenge?"

Ventress growls and goes on the offensive. Her advantage of wielding twin sabers is neutralized by Tera's excellence in using her double-bladed lightsaber. "Get her, Tera!" Kyle says to himself.

But soon Ventress looked to be gaining the upper hand on her also. Parrying Tera's stabbing attempt by breaking her lightsaber in half. Eager to take advantage Ventress wasn't willing to let this opportunity slip. "Now you die, Jedi!" Thinking fast, Kyle scurries to his feet and delivers a swift kick to her chin with all he had. He crumbles to the floor wallowing in pain, clutching his separated shoulder as if it was on the verge of falling off. Tera regains her senses and sees Ventress is subdued. The kick rattled her skull and brought her to a screeching halt. They could apprehend her for questioning.

"Are you okay?" She rushes to check on Kyle. He shakes his head.

He shakes his head, but gives her an innocent little smile. He survived another close encounter with death off of shear luck. He knew this. Eventually, his luck would run out.


	3. Chapter 3 Under The Cloak

**_A/N: This episode is based off one of my favorite Clone Wars episodes, "Cloak of Darkness." Hope you like it and don't think of it as a complete and total rip off._**

* * *

They couldn't have been more unprepared. Within hours the Kamino cloning facility sank into the sea, only a fraction of their fighting force survived. It's miraculous the Jedi also survived. Windu did very well to pick up the pieces and saved tons of resources that otherwise would have been lost.

It wasn't all bad. Thanks to Kyle's last second heroics he saved his master, and also captured Ventress. She kept a consistent scowl, unable to fathom the idea some kid landed his one and only lucky shot putting her in this predicament. Even though her plan went off seemingly without a hitch, the ultimate fly in the ointment for her is the fact she got caught. Even if she escapes, her Master won't look at her as anything more than a liability and be subjected to a downgrading below the bloodsucking leach known as Grievous.

The Republican fleet, what's left of it, lead by Admiral Yularen. Windu was berating him for his inability to stave off the invading Confederate forces. Windu immediately stripped him of his title of Admiral and was court-martialed, expecting to be taken to trial once back on Coruscant.

"This system is falling apart." Windu exclaims. If he had any hair left it already be pulled out of his scalp.

Meanwhile, Kyle was being tended to by a medical droid after waiting for hours for his turn. He wanted to go first, but the rows of soldiers in need of assistance made Tera push him down the waiting list. She said it was to teach him "honor."

"What's 'honorable' about sitting here while my arm bleeds out?" He asks grumpily.

"For one thing, you're showing those who served alongside you the value of good leadership and setting an example." She retorts.

"But they're older than me!" He snaps back.

"Still, you're their commander and you shouldn't show favoritism to yourself ever." She explains sternly. Kyle could either accept these terms willingly or nag incessantly and look bad.

"Okay, you're right." He sighs.

His patience didn't pay off. The medical droid was all out of gauze and painkillers. They were able to provide him a shoulder brace after disinfecting his wounds. He must've bit his teeth so hard he heard them crack. "Why don't you get some rest?" Tera asks, taking pity on his situation.

"Nah. I'm fine. Besides if I'm alone all in left with is my unbearable pain." Kyle comments dryly.

"Oh..." Tera shuddered. The poor child couldn't bear the indescribable pain. "Aren't you going to interrogate Ventress?" He asks. Tera and Windu had already taken care of that. Ventress confirmed what Windu suspected. Admiral Yularen was a double-agent. The Galactic Republic is filled with them. Before Kyle's appearance on Christophsis, a Clone trooper named "Slick" gave away critical information on the republic's defenses of the city. Could've lost them the battle. In this case, the turncoat acting as the admiral did just that.

"So what are we going to do?" He asks.

"She'll be tried in a republic court for her crimes." Tera explains. "She has more secrets inside her. It's imperative we get her back to Coruscant. We can't interrogate her again until her brain has recovered. Master Windu and I had to prob her mind with the Force. She was a tough nut to crack. Nearly killed her." She admitted.

"Sounds excessive." He tells her. Tera didn't disagree. But these particular set of circumstances made her more willing to go against the norms.

Tera continued to insist Kyle rest. It was ridiculous. Like mother sending her child to bed in preparation for the school day tomorrow. Like he said earlier, the ineffable agony wouldn't let him sleep. Kyle decided to venture to the engine room, figuring he could keep himself busy and not get caught. In the corner of his eye the sight of a lanky, rusty droid laid against the wall. His lone yellow eye flickers. Kyle kneels and observes the writing on its chest area.

"Whoa! A holodroid. You bad boys could assume the image of anybody." Finding a discarded tool box he got to work bringing the droid back to life.

(Scene break)

"This is unfathomable." Count Dooku stresses to his apprentice via hologram. Dooku towered over Grievous despite being taller than him in actually. He always stressed his apprentices needed to kneel when adressing him and keep their heads down.

"My Master, we could do without her." Grievous always wanted the assassin out of the way. It means more killing for him.

"Your ego keeps you from seeing the broader picture, General. Ventress' mind is weak and susceptible to a Jedi probing of her mind. She'll give away all of our secrets." Dooku cleared up any misconceptions Grievous had that this was his time to assume the mantle of Dooku's most prominent pet.

"Get her back or we lose all of our gains from Kamino." The transmission ended leaving Grievous to stir in his rage of now having to save his rival.

"Turn the ship around, we're hunting down the fleeing Jedi!" He growls to his already cowering droid subordinate. Grievous was growing tired of these droids, how easy they were to scare. It was the only part of the job he could describe as stale.

"Should we let the Jedi know they are about to be boarded?" One of the droids asks in their typical nagging, squeaky voice. Grievous knocks it head clean off with a swat. Why is it those godforsaken bugs on Geonosis couldn't make battle droids who spoke in a regular tone of voice?

"Just open fire when we are within distance of their fleet. I'll board the ship holding Ventress myself." He said.

"But sir, how will you know which-"

"Find the ship that's holding her, you worthless piece of trash!" He terrorizes the pencil necked subordinate, who holds his claw like hands up defensively. "Put your hands down, you and i both know that droids don't feel pain." He explained. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots."

Ramming into two frigates spread out guarding the rear of the main capital ship, two starfighters escorting it basically attached to the nose of the ship. The republic was better prepared for an attack. "What is our status?" Grievous asks tactical droid 98. A bulky built designed to act as the right hand man to the general.

"Our shields are up to eighty percent. We have four droid tri-fighters." He answers in his flat tone of voice fitting the appearance of his dead eyes.

"We're in better position than I thought." Grievous comments dryly. "They are undermanned. Open fire, begin boarding protocol."

(Scene break)

Kyle tinkered with the droid figuring it was worthy of to waste time on until they reached Coruscant. He learned a little about how to repair droids during his life outside of the temple. His father ran an engineer shop repairing protocol droids. He could always fix them no matter how run down they were. Although, he couldn't change their voice to something less nagging and ear splitting. Kyle couldn't stand protocol droids. There's this one gold plated humanoid looking one who just gets on his nerves to no end.

The holodroids eyes came alive, startling Kyle with their incessant flickering. It took a brief while for the droid to find the right tone of voice, it radically shifted from deep, to high-pitched, speaking in many languages at once before revolving into unintelligible gibberish. Finally, it spoke clean basic.

"Holodroid 2803 is at your service." He introduces himself the way all droids do.

"There's two-thousand-eight-hundred three of you?" Kyle asks.

"It's the number on my barcode, sir." Kyle looked at the holodroids chest area again and found the numbers. It's been a while since Kyle's had a good night's rest, his mind is becoming punchy.

"Well, my name is Kyle. I repaired you. Mind showing me what you can do?"

"Certainly." 2803 shuts abruptly down right after. Kyle assumes either the droids circuits were cooked or his battery was in need of charging. But the holodroid quickly sprung back to life and assumed the form of Kyle, the real Kyle fell backwards and trembled igniting his lightsaber. "Did I do something wrong, sir?" 2803 asks innocently. "I mean you no harm. I can't even physically harm you. It isn't in my programming."

"Oh" Kyle gathers himself and stands back up, switching his weapon off. "So what are you for?" 2803 reassumes his original appearance, making Kyle feel a little more comfortable that he wasn't basically having a conversation with himself.

"I am a training droid for Younglings." He replies.

"So you train babies?" Kyle asks. 283 nods.

"There are deadlier versions of me. Model 3731 nearly killed Master Qui-Gon Jinn during a sparring session, and the 3229 model slayed Jedi Knight Cin Drallig just a year ago." Kyle remembers hearing about that. He assumed Drallig bit the dust fighting a brave battle in the Outer Rim where he was stationed at the time.

"I'd be happy to spar with you right now." 2803 offers. Kyle looks at his shoulder brace and groans. He can't fight. He couldn't even raise his right arm above his head.

"I'll have to pass." He said regretfully. A familiar clunking sound met his ears, Kyle's mind ran to the possibility the Confederates must've found them. A wall twenty-feet from them began to burn up and turn a deep shade of red. Kyle knew what this meant and took cover.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask-" 2803 surely would have gotten Kyle killed if he wasn't pushed back down and switched off.

"Are all droids programmed like Threepio?" He proposed that must be he case because how could so many cold-hearted be so dangerously tone-deaf?

Battle droids of the "Super" variety walked out first to make sure there wasn't anyone who could ambush Grievous upon entry. When the coast was clear, the warrior general came out of the shadowy abyss and into the light. "I will find the assassin and bring her back. The rest of you, stay here and deconstruct the engine room. Let's cripple this ship so we could blast it from the atmosphere." He orders.

Kyle couldn't use his com-link to vocally call for his master's help. The droids would surely hear. He eagerly typed in a message, though he had to do it via coded text due to the lack of a keyboard. Switching 2803 back on, he pushed his palm to the droids mouth to make sure he didn't blow their cover.

"Do you know coded text?" He asks. 2803 shakes his head, Kyle sighs. "The one time I need Threepio. Okay. I think I remember how to do this."

(Scene break)

Yularen unapologetically just stated he'd do it all again. Betray the republic for the savagery of the opposition. In the middle of the interrogation, Tera's com-link vibrated making her wrist tickle. She tried shutting it off, but the constant string of notifications made her believe this was urgent. "What is it, Tera?" Windu asks.

"It's from Kyle 'Enemy on ship. Break out prisoner. Engine room up up, bad.'" She reads quietly. Windu looks confused, then the pieces fell in place for him.

"The Separatists are trying to break out Ventress and destroy our ship." He answers.

"I never knew I'd be teaching my Padawan coded text." She reminds herself to do so later. "Wait. How does he know the droids are in the-" She groans. "He's in the engine room. Idiot."

"It's likely General Grievous is here too. I'll handle him, you go retrieve your Padawan." Windu tells her.

(Scene break)

Deflecting blaster bolts was never Kyle's calling card, so he uses the room to his advantage taking refuge into the shadows and ambushes droids and disconnecting the recently placed charges. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance, sir?" 2803 volunteered.

"I thought you said physical harm wasn't in your programming?"

"It'll take some reprogramming, but that can be changed."

"I only know how to repair. I'm no reprogrammer." He tells him.

"Perhaps your Master is." 2803 asks.

"My Master isn't-" He looks over the pipe to see Tera taking on a battle droid, serving as the perfect distraction for Kyle to take on the other one. It took an awful lot of slashes, the super battle droids are made of durasteel and can withstand punishment. Their only weakness is their red eye located on the left chest plate. Jamming his weapon into the red eye his robotic opponent malfunctioned and fell over. Tera finished off the last battle droid with more ease.

"I told you to stay in your quarters." She chastises.

"I can handle myself, I don't need to hide from danger." He tells her defiantly.

"I don't doubt that, I just want you to be safe." She sighs softly. "Come on, we need to keep the Grievous from breaking Ventress free."

(Scene break)

"You look worried, Jedi." Ventress teases Windu who stationed himself by her cell to wait for the general. He didn't respond to her taunts. Next to her was the turncoat admiral, eagerly awaiting escape as well. Tera and Kyle were able to link up with the Clones and destroyed a good portion of Grievous' droids, but the warrior was nowhere to be found.

"The slimy snake slipped past us." Tera curses. "Stay here, kill any droid you find. I'm going to help Windu keep Ventress confined."

"I can-" Kyle was about to say he could help her beat Grievous, she seemed to know what he was going to say and cut him off harshly.

"I know you think you can beat Grievous because you held your own against Ventress. But she was going easy on you. If she wanted to, she could have killed you. Please stay here. The men need you." She pleads to the better judgement of her student, of which Kyle reluctantly obliged.

"Okay, Master. I'm sorry." He says softly. "I'm here if you need me."

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Tera smiles and then turns to leave.

(Scene break)

Windu's worst fears were realized. The infamous General Grievous had found him and had little interest in exchanging pleasantries. "Out of my way, scum!" Grievous spat, while coughing madly. His mechanical lungs were in need of a dialysis.

"You will not advance any further, General. Surrender your men and no harm will come to you." Windu knew there wasn't a snowballs chance in Hell Grievous would take this offer, but it is customary for the Jedi to offer their enemies a chance to go quietly before dealing in absolute. Grievous had heard these pitiful lines before. It isn't even funny to him anymore. Just tedious.

"Okay, Jedi, I surrender." His actions do not match his words. Grievous withdrew two lightsabers, one green and the other blue. The warrior got his adrenaline high killing Jedi and absconding with their weapon to keep as trophies. Rumor around the galaxy is, Grievous as hundreds of Jedi "trophies."

Windu's purple blade met Grievous' blue. Though Grievous' long mechanical arms gave him a discernible advantage over the Jedi, the cramped hallway negated it all. Grievous could only fight with one hand. The hallway could barley fit his puffy chest, and he couldn't move his limbs around freely. There are advantages to being mostly machine. Grievous ducks from a swing and rolls into a ball, using the curves of the wall for momentum, rolling over Windu's head and landing right next to Ventress' cell.

The general laughs like a child in a candy store right before he frees Ventress. "General, why am I not surprised." She hums. He growls.

"Take this weapon and let's kill this Jedi so we can escape!" He hands her one of his trophies. Asajj wasn't one to use a lightsaber that wasn't her own. Her typical weapon sported a curved hilt which played right into her fighting style centering around being fast paced and unpredictable.

(Scene break)

Kyle notices how things are far too quiet in the control room. No one is conversing with one another or prepping for a potential attack. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks one of the Clones. "What's with the lack of urgency?" The Clones look at each other.

"We-" Kyle catches a Clone trying to scurry off. "Hey!" Kyle gives chase and tackles him. "What are you doing?!" The Clone snaps, he tries to break free, but Kyle compensates for being outmuscled by holding the Clone at lightsaber point.

"Why were you running?"

"To the hanger." The Clones struggles to say.

"Why?" Kyle's question is answered immediately by the sound of pistols cocking. He sighs. "You gotta be kidding."

"Sorry, kid. We've had a sudden change of heart." Who on this ship isn't a traitor? Kyle though.

Some Clones weren't in one the job. Kyle seen two more traitors hold their brothers up at gunpoint. He slowly clips his lightsaber to his belt, slyly grabbing an itty bitty smoke grenade. The cloud of tear inducing smoke wouldn't be big, or work sufficiently to blind the Clones as they wore helmets. But this was Kyle's only ace in the hole. Closing his eyes, his thumb hanging over the red butting of the device crushed into his palm he left his fate up to the Force.

Performing a backflip over the Clones, he drops the grenade and smoke the smoke provides him excellent cover to kill the treacherous men. The scene served as a big enough distraction for the loyal Clones to retake control. One traitor is shot, and the other is cold cocked right in his exposed cheek. "You traitors sicken me!" The Clone wanted to kill his brother in cold blood, he peered into his sorrowful, scared eyes and realized he couldn't.

"I take it you're the loyal ones?" Kyle asks half-heartedly. The loyal Clones nod. "Fantastic. You're coming with me."

"Where, sir?" A Clone asks.

"The hanger bay. Let's repel these junkyard rejects!"

"Master," He contacts Tera through his com-link. "Some of my Clones turned on me. Be on the lookout. Keep one eye on them." As if they already didn't have their hands full.

"Thanks for the heads up." She replies.

"There are tons of Clones in the hanger bay. I haven't heard anything from them. I'm going down to see if the C.I.S broke in." He tells her. "Make sure you look over your shoulder." His Master advises. A sly way of communicating to him his Clones, while some appear loyal are only waiting for an opportune time to strike.

Luckily, the shields held up and not many of the Confederates were able to gain entry into the capital ship. Only two C.I.S carriers managed to sneak in. "Let's get them before they spread out." Kyle usually wasn't so aggressive, but the recent surge of adrenaline acted as a confidence booster and made him bolder as a commander. The C.I.S droids were diminished and turned into scrap metal. But countless Clones lay at Kyle's feet. Turns out the shields didn't hold.

"Master" He again reaches out to Tera.

"Kind of busy right now, kid. Is there an emergency?" Tera asks hastily.

"No." Kyle says curtly. "Let's just destroy this C.I.S ship."

(Scene break)

Tera arrived just in time to assist Master Windu before the mite of Dooku's deranged students overwhelmed him. "Your plans have been foiled, General. It's just us now." Tera informs him. "Your attempts to kill us all and sabotage our ship have failed."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was in a losing situation." Grievous mocks, pressing down on Tera's blade. Windu handled Ventress and was going to town. She was no match for the experienced Jedi Master. He even managed to kick her back in her cell. If she was a split of a second slower, she'd be confined once again.

"How about a trade?" It killed her to ask Grievous for such a thing. But there was a time to put ego aside and this was it. They switched dance partners, Ventress readied herself for Tera once more.

"Where's your boy? Did I scare him?" She taunts. Tera smirks.

"He's somewhere, just waiting to kick you in the face." Her insults were childish, yet they amused her. It was gratifying to see her student hold her again against Ventress and, even if it's by happenstance, win.

They met in battle once again. Now worn down, Ventress couldn't fight the style she's accustomed to and adopted a more methodical pattern. Relying on quick, swift uses of Force augmentation to confused Tera. To make her think one attack was coming, when it was the other. Tera felt felt daring, and when their savers locked, she harshly grabbed Ventress' wrist and pulled her close, breaking bones in the process. Ventress howls in pain. A state Tera's never seen the assassin in before. She hits Ventress' heart with the hilt of her lightsaber. Before Ventress could regain her breath, she found herself on the ground staring at the long blade of Tera's Jedi weapon.

"It's over."

Ventress knew those Jedi lightsabers were good for nothing.

Grievous finally got the upper hand on Windu, his claws digging into the skin of his neck he threw the Jedi across the hall, knocking Tera off her feet. When they both got back to their feet the two apprentices were on their way out. No order was needed to be given, the Jedi went after them.

Kyle was on his toes, giving all the Clones a suspicious look. The sound of metal clanking against the floor coming faster and louder towards them took his attention. "Get ready" He told his men timidly. Grievous and Ventress rolled into the hanger bay and proceeded to make quick waste of the Clones.

Ventress jumped down to the apron and leered at Kyle. "We meet again."

"Did you go through all this trouble just for a rematch?" Kyle knew he was baiting Ventress into doing something rash. They collided and their lightsabers locked in a feat of strength. Ventress had the upper hand, Kyle was brought down to one knee.

"Your Master isn't here to save you!" She snarls.

"Neither is yours!" He ducks and rolls out the way, surprising Ventress by brandishing a blaster. She deflects a couple of hits shots, expecting to slash his torso when reaching him. He thought fast and back flipped on top of some crates.

"I'd really like to stay boy, but gotta get going." She gestures to the corvette. Kyle's expression immediately turned smug.

"I think your hands are tied." He tells her, pointing to the opposite side of the apron. Tera and Windu were dueling Grievous still and neither side looked ready to budge.

"Not for long." Ventress says unnaturally, unsettling Kyle. Yularen appears having also escaped thanks to Grievous. With a few clicks the remaining Clones turned their blasters towards the Jedi. Ventress looks at Kyle filled with self-satisfaction. She turns to run to her transport, as does Grievous, disengaging from his fight. Sadly, the Clones didn't dismantle the corvette allowing the prisoners to escape. Thinking fast, Windu smacks a tracking beacon under the ship before its departure. The two Jedi and the Padawan dispense of the corrupted Clones with ease and are left to observe what had just transpired.

"We'll find them." Windu assures. "I placed a tracker on their ship."

"Better inform the Jedi and the Galactic Republic." Tera said.

"Make sure you tell them the Confederates can hack into our Clone soldiers inhibitor chip. Tera was annoyed Kyle spoke out of turn again, but Windu spoke up and said he was right. Hundreds of Jedi are in danger right now. He left to inform the Jedi, leaving Tera and Kyle alone.

Kyle falls to the floor, his legs turning to jelly. "I never knew being a Jedi would be this hard." He says. That cheered Tera up slightly. Seeing the young boy struggle against the same learning curves she did heartened her.

"You did good." Was all she said and suddenly Kyle felt the whole ordeal was worth every bit of the hassle.


	4. Chapter 4 Downtime

Kyle had no idea how badly the last couple of days mangled his body until he got in front of a mirror. His left ankle still hasn't recovered from its sprain. His right shoulder hurt like hell and still bled noticeably through his sling; probably why his head feels so light all of a sudden, his skin had turned pale. It took all the swallowing of his pride to admit to his master he was in need of some urgent care the moment they arrive on Coruscant. Tera obliged.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Kyle again received the attention of his peers. Like after Christophsis, news traveled back home fast about Kyle's brush with the assassin Ventress. Keyon informs Kyle of the irony, Ahsoka tangled with Ventress just a week prior to him doing the same. "Did you really kick her in the face?" Asuka asks, amazed at how a pedestrian, last ditch move could nail a skilled assassin like Ventress.

"I've been telling you guys for years, that kick is my go-to. It's my finisher. It's the best thing I have." He puffed out his chest, obviously proud of himself.

Keyon's next comment is curt, it could have been misconstrued as rude. "It's probably the only thing you have." Kyle was about to retort when he felt his body on the verge of shutting down. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and crumbled to the floor like a house of cards. The students panicked and called for a medic. Their scream were the last thing he heard before blacking out entirely.

When he woke up he found himself hooked to an IV. The medical droid assigned to him told him he looked very pale upon entry and color has just returned to his skin. Kyle looks in the mirror, his right eye is swollen slightly, explaining his blurry vision. His copper skin color was returning to normal, though a noticeable shade of pale remained prevalent on certain parts of his body. On the bright side, his right shoulder felt numb. He looked over and saw it still attached to his body. The droid must've loaded him up with painkillers.

"So how long am I here for?" He asks the droid.

"Until you feel better." It responded curtly. Kyle responded only with a quizzical expression. When did the droids get snippy?

"Can I get a timetable?"

"You can leave once you're done with the IV. Which'll be in twenty-minutes." The feminine sounding droid finally answers.

To his delight, he had visitors. The first being his master, the second being Asuka. She was very talented, more than Kyle he'd even admit. Like he, Asuka had all the gifts needed to be a great Jedi. Except she actually knew how to use them and never took them for granted. Kyle always thought Obi-Wan would have made for a great tutor for Asuka. Though he's a believer in opposites attracting, a master like Kenobi, someone who can further her knowledge in the Force is vital to her growth.

Tera didn't hide her concern for her tutor and cursed herself for forgetting to call for a medical droid. The chancellor had requested her presence to report on the Kamino bombings and subsequent losing of Asajj Ventress. She didn't like the fact Jedi reported to the chancellor. Politicians legislate, Jedi fight. The powers of the chancellor granted Palpatine complete and total autonomy over all matters pertaining to the war. She knew that oaf Jar Jar Binks wasn't so bright as she's heard.

"How are you?" Tera asks. Asuka hands Kyle a drink of water. Kyle just noticed Asuka's hair color was very similar to Tera's, only brighter and lacking the visible grey, and it hangs ever so slightly above her shoulders.

"I'm fine" He wolves down the water, just aware his throat was bone dry. "They said I can leave in twenty-minutes."

"Oh, I don't like that. You should stay here and rest at least for a day. You've had quite the last couple days." Tera advises. Kyle hates being talked to like this. He's not a child and Tera sure as hell isn't his mother.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Asuka asks. "It's not like we're far from the treatment center. All he probably wants to do is walk around the temple."

Actually, what Kyle really wanted to do was hit the town and attend a party or two. Kyle was never one to sit around and let life pass him by.

"Well, I suppose." Tera relented. "Just stay here a little while longer and make sure there isn't another issue. I have to leave to talk to the chancellor. Asuka, make sure he doesn't-"

"Do anything stupid, gotcha." Asuka beamed at the direct order. It couldn't have been the first time someone told her to watch over Kyle.

Just as Tera left, Ahsoka walked in seemingly to take her place. Kyle decided it was time to leave since the IV was now empty. "I know you're not happy to see me-" Ahsoka was about to quip, however Kyle cuts her off.

"I'm just itching to move again. Come on, let's get out of here." He slowly tries takes the needle out and winces severely. "Can someone gets the medical droid for me please?"

(Scene break)

The Chancellor seemed all too calm at the troubling news the Confederates could overwrite the Clones inhibitor chips and have them turn on the Jedi. The summit included Windu, Tera, senator Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa. Master Yoda was the only other person there, via hologram.

Amidala was beautiful. Despite the daily stresses of her job, she carried on with the heaviest of hearts. At 25 she's accomplished so much. Serving as the Queen of her home world, saving it from invasion at the age of 14. Later becoming a senator after willfully relinquishing power, now leading the charge against the dastardly Confederates. The news of the Clones ability to change sides on a whim frightened her. She never wanted a Clone army. Turns out she was right to have reservations.

"We need to recall all of the Clones across the galaxy." Bail stated. "The Jedi are in danger right now."

"And what do you propose we do?" The elderly Chancellor asks calmly.

"We need to institute a call to service. My people on Naboo over 170,000 volunteers. Senator Organa's home world of Alderaan raised 140,000 volunteers. We have 1,200,0000 a Clones in the field right now. By my estimation, if we accepted volunteers from Coruscant, Kashyyyk and Mandalore we'll have 500,000 more in our ranks. They wouldn't be green either." Amidala explains. Her proposal intrigues the chancellor. Though he prefers remaining with the Clones, it be far to troublesome to fight for such a position right now.

"The Separatists have fighting force that's infinite. We'll need to establish the Galactic Republic Draft." His counter proposal shocked the senators. A draft? In this day and age? However, the chancellor was right to believe this. With no end in sight and with their disposable military now compromised, there's little choice but to pluck people from their homes and plop them into the battlefield.

"We cannot discriminate." Padmé ached. "Rich, poor, middle class, all have to serve." Palpatine nods, accepting these terms.

"Of course, Senator."

"How long should they be conscripted to serve?" Organa grilled the chancellor for details.

"That'll be determined for a later date. Right now we have bigger fish to fry."

(Scene break)

The medical droid was kind enough to let Kyle leave, though he needed to spend the rest of the day in a wheelchair, as per protocol. Kyle wondered if the droids circuits were fried. Hospitals only do this to minimize the chances of injury when the patient is leaving the premises, to avoid being sued for a freak accident occurring right when they are about to depart.

"No wonder this war is going south, our droids don't even understand the differences between a hospital and a medical ward in the bowels Jedi Temple. Ahsoka didn't care for that joke. Having just come from a very critical mission in saving Jabba the Hutts son from Count Dooku, thereby solidifying good relations with the Hutts and putting the C.I.S on the gangster's enemy list, she certainly didn't feel like the Galactic Republic was losing in the war.

"I can't believe that slug is on our side now." Asuka comments, Kyle concurs. Jabba cannot be trusted.

"That fat, gross worm will sell us out." He promises.

"To who? The C.I.S kidnapped his child."

"Money gives people amnesia." He retorts. Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"Money isn't everything." Kyle nearly experienced a coughing fit at such a outlandish statement. Asuka didn't want her friends to fight so she stepped in the middle and played peacemaker.

"We can all agree the Jedi should look at Jabba with skepticism. Right now, we're in his good graces meaning we can utilizes his trade routes and other resources he might have. This is a war. We have to make friends with some unseemly people." Both parties could agree to that. Ahsoka remembers when Plo Koon told her during the ancient Jedi-Sith Wars, the Republic relied on the mafia to protect their ports from sabotage from the Sith and their allies.

"Come on, you guys just got back from your first missions. You really wanna fight?" Asuka pleads for sanity, which is luckily returned. A segway to a less controversial topic is initiated.

"So you ran into Ventress too?" Kyle questioned. "I think she mentioned you."

"What she say?" Ahsoka asked, somewhat interested in what her rival had to say about her.

"She said I was the more respectful of the two of us." He jabbed lightly.

"Oh, really? Well, you should be proud." She teases him right back. "Did you really-"

"Knock her teeth out? Yessiree!" He smiles. "She didn't see it coming."

"You better watch out the next time she gets to you. She'll be out for blood." Asuka warns, Kyle brushes her off.

"Ventress may have more talent and athleticism than I do, but she doesn't have my brain." He points to his forehead. "This bad boy is keeping me alive single-handily."

"I mean, if that's all you want." Ahsoka whistle innocently.

"What's that Tano?" Kyle begins to show signs of irritation.

"If you want to actually win, then you'll need more than 'brains'." She taps her index finger on Kyle's forehead. "You have to buy some cream for that pimple." She couldn't stop staring at it. Why is it humans are the only race of people in the galaxy who experience acne?

"Oh, so now you're mocking my physical appearance? How grown up of you." He pretends to be hurt, wiping away nonexistent tears on his cheeks. He notices the Jedi Temple dojo is right next to them. Their mindless wandering brought them here. He looks at Ahsoka mischievously. "Ahsoka Tano, you have insulted my honor and I demand satisfaction!" He pretends to take out and glove and mimics slapping her with it from a distance.

"Oh, please no." Asuka knew how competitive Kyle was and how much he hated to lose. It was no secret how much he wanted to beat Ahsoka, perhaps except Ahsoka herself.

Ahsoka's inner delinquent came out, knowing she was being goaded into another installment of their "legendary" sparring sessions, as Kyle put it. He was feeling lucky today and wanted to push the envelop.

"Well, I would be nothing but a yellow bellied coward if I didn't accept. We shall draw lightsabers in the immediate future." Ahsoka replies, trying to speak in a gentle and slow manner to match Kyle's homespun tone of voice.

"Don't do that" He tells her. "You'll ruin the joke." She elbows him the gut, he nearly falls to the floor. "Penalty!" He croaks, making the case he deserves an extra point for the preemptive strike.


	5. Chapter 5 An Army of Innocents

They were all set to spar when their eyes caught the sight of the new IG-100 MagnaGuards came in today. Fresh out the box and at full power. Ahsoka could see Kyle's amazement at the new training droids. "I killed two of these bad boys on Tatooine yesterday." She crosses her arms. "Did you fight a MagnaGuard?" Asuka asks Kyle.

"No." He usually would have a clever retort or a quip to shoot back at Ahsoka's cockiness, only his attention was taken up by the machines and fantasized about defeating this monolith of military technology. "How do you turn this on?" He felt around the body for a switch of some kind, accidentally turning it on. Though not equipped with the standard electro-staff the Separatists MagnaGuards come with, these training droids were armed with long staffs designed similarly to a double-bladed lightsaber. It swung madly, knocking Kyle out of his wheelchair. He tries to crawl to safety, only realizing seconds later he can run.

"Well, you're the one fascinated in these things, might as well fight them." Asuka comments dryly, tossing Kyle a training lightsaber.

"Ain't nobody going to help?" The two girls shake their heads, all too amused to watch the show off get his comeuppance. The way the MagnaGuard's red eyes stared daggers, as if it could peer into Kyle's heart made him want to waive the white flag right there. "Come on, Kyle. Show us your 'finisher'." Asuka encourages from the sidelines while her and Ahsoka continue to snicker.

"You can't kick droids!" Kyle barks.

"You could try." Ahsoka joined in the heckling.

Kyle couldn't keep up with this behemoth. It was faster than Ventress, possibly stronger than Grievous. Did the Jedi really need to make the simulations this difficult on themselves? If Kyle kept backing up he'd soon run into a wall and face certain doom. Executing his reliable somersault leap over the MagnaGuard, Kyle managed to jam the training lightsaber into the gears of its chest, as the protector plates haven't yet been installed. It did little to deter the MagnaGuard, as it soon overpowered and subdued Kyle. The girls thought it was stop once it saw it's opponent could not defend itself, only it kept going. Kyle ducked and rolled constantly to evade near fatale attacks.

"How do you turn this thing off?" Asuka asks Ahsoka frantically, trying to get close enough to the machine so she could identify the off switch.

"It keeps moving, I don't know." Ahsoka replies.

The MagnaGuard was on a rampage, wrecking havoc on the dojo tearing down weapons from their resting place. Kyle was knocked down, laying on his back starring at the lights of the ceiling while the MagnaGuard had its hands filled with the two girls. He came too and performed a kick-to-stand to get back to his feet. His second wind had arrived.

"Help me grab its staff." The three of them mustered up the strength to wrestle the MagnaGuard's staff from its metallic three pronged claws. They managed to get it down and Kyle proceeded to hit the MagnaGuard with its own weapon over and over to little effect. It threw Kyle across the room and looked ready to finish the job.

"Oh, forget this!" Ahsoka withdrew her own weapon and went to work cutting the MagnaGuard down to size, frying its circuits by burning them with her lightsaber, mercifully falling to her feet. The three teenagers look at the now destroyed droid, they gasp for air, looking around at the damage they caused.

Plo Koon was not too far, having caught the end of the scene and was not amused. "Uhh... it was Ahsoka's fault." Kyle tried to pin it on her, hoping her mischievous behavioral past would lend Plo Koon to believe his lie. No dice. He put all three of them to work cleaning up the dojo. It took all day to make the place look almost like it did before.

"It's your fault." Ahsoka would mutter towards Kyle, who would share the same sentiments towards her.

"Doesn't matter whose fault it is," Asuka reminds them "we're paying the price for our choices."

"You don't have to be so dramatic, Asuka. So we got caught horsing around. Big deal." Kyle shrugs. "We're just having fun." But Asuka shakes her head.

"We're supposed to be Jedi. How can we defend the galaxy while we're acting like kids?"

"She's right." Ahsoka said. "We're Jedi and we have to act like it."

"Asuka, we are kids though. No way around it. I mean, I don't know about you and Ahsoka, but I grew up spending time with my friends, getting into all kinds of trouble." He reminisces about his time spent on his home world. "This one time I took my dad's speeder, crashed it into the river and I wasn't even allowed to leave the house for over a year." He remembers warmly.

"Where are you from anyway?" Ahsoka presses.

"Songin." He answers.

"What was life like there?" She follows-up on her previous question. Instantly, Kyle clams up and begins to stutter. He saw Keyon walking around and decided to go after him.

"Hey, it's Keyon let's go see what's going on in his neck of the woods." He rushes to Keyon ignoring the girls insistence he return to help them finish their chore.

"Hey, K what's up? I haven't seen you." He says.

"Sorry, I've just been busy." He mumbles.

"Why don't you hang out with us, keep us company? We're almost done fixing the dojo." Keyon looks over Kyle's shoulder to see Ahsoka behind him. He shakes his head. "What do you mean no?"

"Look, Kyle. We're cool, but I'm not talking to Ahsoka anymore." The statement threw Kyle for a loop. It was so unexpected.

"Why?" He asks.

"I was supposed to be Skywalker's Padawan, or at least you were. She took what was rightfully mine. I'm not dealing with someone who stomped on my dreams." He turns to walk away, Kyle grabs his arm.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Kyle pesters for Keyon to stay for his rebuttal. "Ahsoka worked very hard to get to where she's-"

"She's a brown-nosier! She wouldn't have gotten this far if Master Plo Koon didn't find her in Shilli." He says spitefully.

"Come on you don't believe that." Kyle laughs, hoping this was all a joke.

"No, I do. Kyle. We're fine. There's no problems between us. But I'm not talking to Ahsoka anymore." He repeated so it was sure to him he was clear. "I'll catch you later." Keyon left leaving Kyle speechless and shaking his head.

"What did Keyon say?" Ahsoka asks. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Kyle meekly mumbled inaudible gibberish before settling on a lie.

"He's busy."

(Scene break)

As if matters weren't stressful enough, Plo Koon also had to police children. The Galactic Republic army was compromised. The Jedi are in danger across the galaxy, the last thing the experienced Jedi needed to see was a bunch of teenagers fooling around as if they didn't have better things to do. When the chance presents itself, Plo Koon plans to lecture Skywalker and Tera on his inability to instill discipline into their respective Padawans.

"Master Plo," Obi-Wan welcomed the beleaguered Jedi to the council summit.

"It's good to see you are in one piece, Master Kenobi, as it is you, Skywalker." Plo Koon greets warmly. For the first time in ages the Jedi Council convened with everybody in attendance. The dire circumstances demanded it. Sometimes when a solution couldn't be reached, the council would call on former member Tera to break the tie. Rarely did the Jedi clash in ideology, however. They remained steadfast in their like mindedness.

"Is there a way we could block these attempts to overtake the inhibitor chips?" Plo Koon asks the council. A dark skinned woman with piercing purple eyes, named Stass Allie spoke up.

"It may be crass and borderline conspiratorial, but when people want to avoid getting their minds effected from electromagnetic fields they wrap their heads up in tinfoil." She proposed. There are no bad ideas, no Jedi would say Allie's was a poor one. However many were unconvinced.

"Padawan Izzo saw Admiral Yularen hack into the inhibitor chip's main frame and alter the Clones programming with a small computer." Windu informed Allie.

"During my battles on Agholor, my small Clone army turned on me too. We ventured to a village with antennas intended for radio transmissions. Later I found out the source of my mens turn is the Separatists were sending commands to them which they followed diligently." She had told them this story before, Master Yoda hoped it was a one-off occurrence, as did Chancellor Palpatine.

"Perhaps it's best we pull out all of the Clones and wait for the volunteer force the senate is on the verge of granting us?" Anakin offers up.

"Can we really risk our most important bases by substituting an experienced fighting force for a green one?" Jedi Master Shaak Ti, a Togruta like Ahsoka, chimed in.

"We are without many other options. I believe it is the only way." Plo Koon clasped his hands together, resting them against the bottom of his chin. He hoped for an idea to pop in his head that would fix everything. A las, the mind rarely works in such brilliant ways.

(Scene break)

Instantly the popularity of The Clone War fell from unanimous praise, to near universal scorn. The Jedi were blamed the most, not the chancellor, for their army being compromised and believed Palpatine was the right choice to steer the ship back on course. Many men and women grimace at the idea of having to give up their own blood and flesh for a cause they aren't so sure about. It's easier to sign off on war when you're not fitting the bill.

Palpatine addressed an antsy Republic by stressing the importance of sacrifice - especially in these times. Wild applause, some small jeers rained down on the embattled chancellor.

But these people wanted blood. Both of the C.I.S and those who they believe are failing them. "They are trying to make us look weak." Palpatine shakes his head, signing off. "We won't let them!" is like blood to a shark for an embattled people


	6. Chapter 6 Internally Strife

While Tera waited for her assignment she figures Kyle had enough time to recover to start their training session. With all the chaos of The Clone War provides, Tera never had a one-on-one session with her student. It's been a while since she's been teaching anyone that isn't a Youngling, so she knows Kyle knows the basics.

"From what I seen from you in the battlefield you're calm under pressure and far more confident than your abilities would suggest." Tera summarized her judgment to Kyle like a teacher meeting with the parents of a struggling student. Kyle knew a thing or two about those kinds of meetings.

"What usually follows these conversations filled with backhanded compliments is me being told I'm going to be held back a grade." Kyle remarks humorously, though he did wonder if that was a thing the Jedi actually did.

The closest demotion Kyle could think of in the Jedi Order was the Jedi Agricultural Corps. Resembling a community outreach program on Kyle's home planet. Mostly helping the poor and vulnerable citizens of the Galactic Republic, protect their farms and even provide children after school programs to help their overworked parents. The JAC acted more like a charity than an organization of peacekeeping warriors. It made sense to Kyle. No matter how well you did in the JAC, once you're demoted to there you can never leave.

"No." Tera had to chuckle at that utterance, forgetting Kyle came from a different background than the other Jedi. When Anakin came into the Jedi Order he was nine-years old. A bit rough around the edges, but young enough to instill the values of the Jedi into him. Kyle didn't have such a luxury.

"What I'm saying is, we need to work on your lightsaber and Force augmentation skills. They're poor."

Kyle shrugs. "I tried asking for a raise, but-"

"No time for jokes!" Tera hushes, having no use for insolence. "Here, put on this helmet." She fits it on his cranium for him.

"Am I deflecting blaster shots again?" He groans. This routine hardly helps somebody whose above the rank of Youngling. Kyle already knew how to deflect blaster bolts coming from a flying ball. Turns out, deflecting shots from a flying ball is far less difficult than doing the same only with a droid marching towards you. People are often quick to deride the C.I.S droid army as "easy" to beat. There's nothing easy about fighting an enemy with no attachments to his or her life. That's the whole point of having an expendable army.

"No. This is a simulation helmet. I'm going to dial up a battle from the Old Republic era and you're going to assume the role of a commander." She explains.

"Am I role-playing as a real or fake person?" He asks, genuinely curious. The premise of this exercise did tickle his interests.

"If you want I can give you a list of... oh, how do you say this... playable characters?" Tera felt icky comparing this exercise to a video game and Kyle could sense it.

"Eh... surprise me." Kyle only knew the big names in Jedi history. Like Bastila Shan, or her father Darth Revan.

"You'll be Aryn Leneer, apprentice to Ven Zallow, and we'll transport you to the Sacking of Coruscant over 3,000 years ago."

"Swallow?" Kyle couldn't believe that was somebody's real name.

"Zallow." She corrected.

"So did we win this battle?" He asks.

"It's titled 'Sacking of Coruscant', what do you think?" Tera snaps back.

"Uhh... no?" Kyle guesses sheepishly. Tera nods though Kyle could not see it.

In mere moments Kyle was seeing the historical, galaxy shaking battle play out right before his eyes through one of the participants. A tall man with a blond crew cut called for him to pay attention. "That my Master?" He asks Tera.

"Follow him."

He can hear the bombs going off, coupled with the roars of Sith Warriors slicing their way through the Jedi Temple. They venture into the higher levels of the temple, his master making quick waste of the Sith soldiers. They found themselves pinned down, only by themselves as the soldiers applied more pressure to the little cover the Jedi had keeping them alive. On the floor, Kyle notices a discarded blaster. An old model, the grip wasn't as smooth as its successors would be.

"Put the blaster down, Kyle." Tera ordered. If he could, he'd look at Tera like she was Insane.

"Why?"

"A Jedi does not use blasters or any projectile weapons when a lightsaber is available." She tells him again to put the blaster down. Kyle complies and withdraws his weapon, which is green in the simulation, not blue. He managed to keep his head, it helped to have an experienced hand guiding him through this virtual reality.

"You're doing good." Tera encouraged. "Remember, be mindful. Push out all noise and focus."

"I will, Master." He kept his weapon activated, as did his master. They made it to where all the action is. A Sith destroyer crashed right through the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. Master Zallow told Kyle to wait here while he confronted the leader of the operation searching for a challenge. "Who's that guy?" Kyle asks.

"Which one?" Tera asks, monitoring the scenario through her computer.

"The tall, pale, crinkly skinned guy with the respirator."

"That's Darth Malgus. Leader of the Sith. A fantastic general. Broke the republic stronghold on Korriban and as you are seeing, lead the successful sacking of Coruscant. It's best not to engage." She describes.

"Why? This isn't a time machine." Kyle was about to give himself the challenge of a lifetime, figuring the risks were nonexistent.

"Tread carefully during these exercises, the makers of this technology prided themselves on 'hyper realism' meaning a confrontation with such a personality like Malgus could result in mental deterioration." She warns.

Zallow engages Malgus in fierce battle. From the jump, Kyle could guess Zallow stood little to no chance. It wasn't that Malgus' sheer aggression was enough to overwhelm the accomplished Jedi Master. Zallow saw himself wear down dodging the obstacles thrown towards him. "Should I help?" Kyle asks Tera. Believing a Padawan must assist their master when they believe them to be in trouble.

"You have to decide." Kyle decided against it. "No. I'm going to find more Jedi and run the Sith out." His conclusion brought a smile to Tera's face.

"Way to look at the big picture." Later, Kyle felt a needle prick his heart. His master had fallen.

"What-" The feeling didn't go away, it only worsened with each passing second. "Master, I-" He couldn't, he felt his body shake before crumbling to the floor where he shivered madly. Tera quickly shut the simulation down. "Master, what was that?" His eyes began to water uncontrollably, dabbing the stream of tears streaming down his cheek with his tunic. "Why am I crying?"

"That was what Padawan Leneer felt internally when her master died. A bond between a Jedi and their student is sacred." Tera helps Kyle to his feet, using her strength to keep his legs from buckling again. "Though we frown on forming attachments, the Jedi cannot help but develop a kinship to one another. We are bonded together through the Force and can feel the passing of a fellow Jedi."

"Then maybe the code is wrong?" Kyle examines. The first day he arrived at the temple and attended Master Yoda's class, he stressed the importance of limiting ones emotions. Kyle thought that was to avoid giving into the raw unpredictability emotion provides, that leaves you or your allies vulnerable. At least, that was his interpretation of the line **_"There is no emotion, there is peace"_** How can there be peace without emotion? How are emotions the cause of conflict?

"Far be it from me to criticize a code that's served our order for over a thousand generations." Tera replies softly. "It's best not to question it." Kyle didn't know how to feel about that last part, but worked out this wasn't the time to start a philosophical debate about the Jedi.

The shivering past and Tera told Kyle that was enough training for one day.

(Scene break)

Tera searched for Anakin, finding him in the war room overseeing the land the Galactic Republic and the Jedi spilt blood for be taken over by the soulless droid army. "This went from a war of attrition to a race against the clock." Tera summarizes, getting Skywalker's attention.

"It'll take all of our cunning to make up for these loses." Skywalker bemoans.

"We have some great minds coming to our aide straight from the War College. They'll strategize our way out of this predicament. Probably take a year or so." She allowed herself to show optimism, seeing as Skywalker adopted the contrasting option of pessimism.

"How's mentoring Kyle going?" Anakin wished to change the subject to a topic more lighter.

"It's only been a brief while, but I'll tell you, I've come to miss teaching." Tera confesses. "He's a very gifted student." Tera then expressed interest in Skywalker's Padawan.

"Ahsoka's far exceeded what I've expected of her. She's crafty with a lightsaber and I know she can handle herself against all variations of battle droids." He says confidently.

"That's my problem with Kyle, he's too reliant on his blaster. His lightsaber skills are subpar."

"Make him quit cold turkey." Anakin casually throws out the suggestion.

"Knowing Kyle's luck, he'll run into General Grievous his first mission I tell him not to use a blaster." She chuckles.

"I heard he handled himself against Ventress." Tera shakes her head.

"Your Padawan fared better, she stood her ground in lightsaber combat. Kyle evaded death by sheer happenstance." She bewailed. "You can't bring a wrestling move into combat." Tera didn't want to break the poor kid's heart, but eventually she'd have to tell him the move wouldn't work and that one time was a fluke.

"I've been kicked in the face tons of times, so I wouldn't say it's totally useless." Anakin chortled lightly. "She captured Ventress, not many can say that!"

"Sometimes I wonder about the mysterious ways the Force works." Tera thinks deeply.

"You worry too much. Listen, I'm sending Ahsoka to Mandalore to tutor children at the academy. Maybe you should let Kyle go. He's been taken a beating these last couple of weeks." He offers.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Tera agreed.

"Tell him to pack, they leave tonight."

(Scene break)

"I don't know anything about politics!" Kyle protests the assignment, saying he's a bad fit for it.

"What do you mean? You're constantly critiquing the senate." She retorts.

"I call them a bunch of corrupt clowns. The most apolitical tripe description anyone can give them. The only reason you think it's a quality opinion is because Jedi aren't supposed to comment on political matters."

"Well, then this'll be a good opportunity for you to learn and listen to Ahsoka." She tells him.

"Ahsoka doesn't know anything either." He shoots back.

"Oh, hush. This'll be good for you. A nice, quiet mission."

"Yeah, because as we all know, there isn't a terrorist group on Mandalore causing all kinds of problems." Kyle responds not withholding his snark.

"How did you hear about that?" Tera asks.

"I watch the news." Songin isn't too far from Mandalore, so the headlines of his home's publications usually contained stories about what the group "Death Watch" was up to and them threatening to overthrow the Duchess Satine's rule.

Tera didn't want to tell Kyle the main reason why he was accompanying Tano to Mandalore. Skywalker trusts Ahsoka to work undercover to investigate the corruption within the government.

"There's another reason why I'm going" Kyle prodded. He could see the look in Tera's eyes. "This isn't just a simple tutoring job. This is a mission. A mission to..." He rubs his chin, pacing around his master in an effort to get his mind racing to a conclusion. "Investigate any possible illegal activities!" Tera smiles, happy to see Kyle's powers of deduction well exceeded his youthful age.

"Bravo. You've figured me out. Now that you know this is a mission, now will you go?" Tera was going to get him on that ship kicking and screaming if she had to, so it didn't matter one way or another.

"So I'm a secret agent now?" Kyle smirks. "A secret Jedi agent."

"Yes," Tera sighs "You're a secret Jedi agent, but please keep that to yourself. Listen to Anakin on the way there. He'll brief you on your responsibilities, and when you land there listen to Ahsoka."

Kyle resented the fact he's always second fiddle to Ahsoka. Since day one he's been measured up against her. Now he's taking orders from her to boot?

"Alright, Master. I'll go."


	7. Chapter 7 Faceless Shadow

**_A/N: This episode is based off of "The Academy," but I didn't want to simply carbon copy the original episode just with a new character or two in the scene. _**

"Looks like we're working together." Kyle day next to Ahsoka aboard Skywalker's freighter nicknamed the "Twilight." "Hey, didn't you guys crash this ship like a month ago?" He remembers Skywalker being noticeably down after this.

"With a little bit of elbow grease you can fix anything." Anakin chimes in, extremely chipper. "Welcome aboard, kid." Anakin greeted Kyle. "No doubt you've been briefed?" Kyle nods.

"Yup. Me and Ahsoka are teaching a class about political corruption within the Mandalorian government. I have my notes written down. I plan to cram for job for the entire trip." Kyle says eagerly, making Ahsoka roll her eyes at his giddiness towards doing homework.

"Yes, and did Master Grant tell you you're enrolling into the academy?" Skywalker adds. Kyle stops for a second, his bright expression dimming.

"Uh. No, she failed to mention that." He said sheepishly.

"You'll be enrolled into the academy under the name 'Helmuth Falken'." Kyle was pleased.

"That's better than my name." He whispered to Tano, who told him to hush.

"Anyone asks where you're from, say you're an exchange student from Concordia." Skywalker tries to keep the details short and sweet as not to overwhelm the boy.

"Where's Concordia?" Kyle asks.

"It's in the Mandalorian sector in the Outer Rim." Ahsoka answers.

"Why do I need to be from there?"

"This school only takes Mandalorians. Obviously, Songin isn't in their sector." Kyle nods. His planet neighbors the sector and is sandwiched between them and Bandomeer.

"You'll be attending Ahsoka's class, so make sure you get their on time and pay attention."

"So how exactly am I supposed to root out corruption if all I'm doing is going to school?"

"Ahsoka will be handling that part. You're part is to keep the students from getting involved. Keep them at bay and keep as many people as you can busy if you need to." Sounds like Kyle was given needless busywork while someone else a level above him got the harder job. "Make sure you buy in to Ahsoka's teachings. Ask questions, try and stimulate their minds." Kyle rolls his eyes. That's the teachers job, he was about to say, but thought against it.

"Master, maybe Kyle could talk to one of the relatives of a high ranking official at the academy and obtain information useful to our mission?" Ahsoka throws out there in effort to not push Kyle completely to the sidelines.

"Yeah, i heard the Duchess Satine's nephew goes to the academy... umm.. Porky is his name." The Mandalorian Royal Family is subjected to plenty of scorn and admiration from their people. The constant news coverage only further widens the divide.

"His name is Korkie. K-O-R-K-I-E." Ahsoka spells it out in a way even Kyle could understand.

"I'll allow it." Anakin figures nothing could go wrong simply by letting Kyle talk to people. He's fairly personable and responsible with his choice of words. "You need to hand over your lightsaber." He informs him cadets aren't allowed to have weapons on school premises and certainly a lightsaber would arouse suspicion.

"Take good care of her, Master." Kyle asks before handing it over. "Took me ages to construct it."

Skywalker looks at Kyle with great reverence for his willingness to never give up in the face of adversity. Many Jedi struggle building their lightsabers. He didn't know how long was "ages" in the way Kyle was using the term, but he could bet it took him a couple of months and some sleepless nights.

"I built my lightsaber in two days." Ahsoka gloats with a satisfied smile.

"Ahsoka," Anakin gently asked his Padawan to cease her taunting. "It isn't important how long it took, what matters is he finished it."

Ahsoka shrugs. "Just saying." No matter what, the universe always found a way to remind Kyle he wasn't as good as his peers. If it wasn't for his long fuse the constant reminders would've driven him mad.

"And another thing, you can't wear that." Anakin gestures to Kyle's shabby Jedi attire. His brown tunic had rips and tears and was untucked. "Did you even wash it?" Ahsoka sniffs and immediately grimaces.

"Argh, gross!" She pinches her nose extra tight to prevent the stench from invading her senses.

"What? It's not like I have access to washer and dryer! Besides, this is good you seeing me like this. It meant I left everything on the battlefield for you." Whenever Kyle tries to talk himself up, no matter who it is he's speaking too, he always comes across as a used speeder salesman.

"Fantastic. Maybe if this Jedi stuff doesn't work out you could get a coaching job with all your sports related mantras." Anakin remarks not withholding his snark this time. "The tunic, goes in the garbage. Your shoes..." He stares at the black sneakers with horror.

"What?"

"You've been wearing sneakers this entire time?"

"Master Grant doesn't mind."

Skywalker rolls his eyes. "I doubt that. Hand them over. Jedi wear boots. Better for the terrain and looks more presentable." He explains.

"Yes, because when I am about to enter a party I think 'what is the best boot to wear that is the most covered in mud and the oil of my robotic enemies'." Kyle's little joke managed to get Ahsoka to snicker.

"Regardless, your outfit and appearance is disrespectful to the Jedi. When you get back I'll have you some better clothes to wear. Anyways, for the academy, this is what you're wearing." Skywalker holds up a hologram of the school uniforms. A tight blue vest to go with slim fit navy blue pants and a belt.

"Wow. The designer really let his imagination run free with this." Kyle pretends to show admiration towards the attire. "So this is my uniform?" He is given a set of clothes and goes in the back to put them on, coming back looking like someone sucked the life out of him.

Ahsoka whistles. "Pretty snazzy." She gives a thumbs up, clearly taking enjoyment from Kyle's misery, his expression conveys obvious disgust as well.

"Might be a size too small." Anakin notices the pants legs didn't reach far enough. "Pull up your socks and you'll be fine."

"Great. Now this mission can go off without a hitch." Kyle says, feigning a sigh of relief.

(Scene break)

Going back to school wasn't something Kyle expected to do during his Jedi career. He managed conspicuous to start, finding a seat in the corner of the classroom. Ahsoka hasn't started teaching yet. Kyle didn't really take the classes seriously, appearing to jot down notes, hardly doing it in actuality.

"Hey, you're new?" A kid asks him, whispering while leaning in. The teacher didn't introduce Kyle, which struck him as odd.

"Yeah." Was all he replied, trying to play it off cool.

"You gotta name?" Kyle though for a second. He tried to remember the fake name Skywalker gave him. Stealing a glance at his name tag he was saved from his bad memory.

"Helmuth Falken"

"What an odd name. Certainly not Mandalorian." The kid looks at him suspiciously.

"What's you're name?" Kyle asks nonchalantly.

"Korkie Kryze." The boy extended his hand for a shake. Kyle perked up and started paying attention.

"Oh, your the Duchess' nephew!" His jubilance at finding an intended target made him almost blow his cover. Korkie told him to quiet down so they don't get in trouble.

"So what's the story here?" Kyle asks. Korkie gives him a look of bewilderment. Able to tell he didn't know what he meant, he elaborated. "Who are the big names here?"

"Well, my aunt for one. Which you seem to know I am related to for some reason..." Korkie points out the oddity in that occurrence.

"Your family is all over the news. It's impossible not to hear about you guys." That excuse seemed to work on Korkie.

"Are you pro or against the Duchess Satine?" He asks, expecting Kyle to say anti. He's heard plenty of obscenities lobbed towards him and his family for all kinds of things.

"It's either this or that terrorist group you have ... what are they called? Death Watch." He remembers. "Satine seems alright. Better than most monarchs. I heard she's cut from the same cloth as Amidala. Kind, compassionate. Always puts her people first." He told Korkie sincerely.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Korkie smiles.

After a couple of hours the class mercifully dismissed itself. Korkie went his way and, by virtue, Kyle went his own. Lunch break came soon after, students lined up in a neat line awaiting their meals. Kyle compared the lengths of hair on the male students scalps, noticing he was the only one with a short style cut. He remembered to cut off his braid to hide the fact he's a mole from the Jedi Order.

"What's on the menu?" Kyle asks another student, who seemed to stare forward blankly for the entire time she's been in front of him.

"Our choices today are peanut butter & jelly, or tuna sandwiches." Those words bring Kyle back to his formative years prior to joining the Jedi. The mess hall at the Jedi Temple typically serves some sort of wheat or oat cereal on the daily. He didn't expect five-star meals to be served in the Jedi Order. He did, however, expect some variety.

"Sounds good!" Kyle meant that. It's been ages since he's had a peanut butter & jelly sandwich. His exuberance towards an average meal that is commonplace in most Mandalorian schools raised the eyebrow of the student. Kyle noticed and felt like an idiot. "They put you undercover and you can't stop making people look at you!" He mentally slaps himself.

"I mean, oh, dang!" He groans. "PB&J AGAIN?!"

"It's so stale and the center of it is just a big puddle of combined tastes that don't fit." She pans the sandwich. It took a lot of self restraint for Kyle not to retort back. "You're new here?" She asks.

"How could you tell?" He wanted to know.

"Well, you're haircut is different for starters. You certainly don't look like a Mandalorian." She comments.

"What do you mean?"

"Mandalorians have more lighter skin. Yours is more of a copper hue." She gestures to Kyle's youthful face.

"Ah," Kyle concedes to her points. "Name's Helmuth, by the way."

"Hayliaa. So where you're from?" Kyle gave her the same spiel he gave Korkie. Right before he was set to be next in the longest line he's ever been in, he noticed Korkie being dragged away by three students. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he ventured outside the line and followed the foursome.

They were dragging Korkie by the back of his neck, appearing to mumble not so kind words to him. Kyle didn't know when was the right time to intervene. Perhaps this was a misunderstanding and these were friends playfully hazing one another. The smacks upside Korkie's red haired head put those thoughts aside for Kyle.

Korkie was dragged behind the gymnasium where the dumpsters are located and they proceeded to beat on him with little remorse. "This is what your mother gets for throwing my dad in jail!" One of the participants held up Korkie's face, grabbing his cheeks tight before spitting on him. Kyle knew now it was time to intervene.

"Why don't you pick on someone who'll fight back?" Kyle barked out his challenge, arms stretched out.

"Who the hell are you?" One burly student demanded to know.

"I'm the guy that's going to beat you down if you don't leave." Kyle proposed to the three bullies. They chuckled thinking Kyle was insane. He was outnumbered and his body strength didn't rival any of the three.

"Keep the Duchess' kid down, me and Jones will take care of this moron." Kyle fought with all his might. The two bigger students pushed him around before clubbing him behind the head. Kyle found a way to rally himself and overtake Jones, ramming his head into the wall and breaking his nose in the process. His comeback was stifled by the other student reasserting his dominance. He looked at Kyle and Korkie, suffering from bloody noses and swollen cheeks. Their work here was done and then some.

"Korkie, looks like you're no longer enemy number one." The burly student laughs. He grabs Kyle by the hair, his eyes conveying a dazed expression. "You, mess with my friend you get what's coming to you." He punches Kyle right square in his nose, when the first attempt didn't break it the second one did. He let Kyle's head hit the floor with a thud.

"See you tomorrow, Korkie." The student says before his cliche leaves the scene. Korkie crawls over to check on Kyle, who no doubt took the worse beating of the two.

"Stay right here, I'll go get the medic." Kyle couldn't really speak, he could only look straight at Korkie, battling against his brain's attempts to shut down.

"I'm fine!" He willed himself up, using Korkie's hand for assistance. "Who were those guys?"

"If their taunts didn't tell you, Flint, Tilden and Jones are the offspring of parents who my aunt imprisoned for their role in the corruption ring."

"What corruption?"

"They worked in a black market system delivering weapons to Death Watch or to the Separatists."

"Any group hostile to your aunt's rule?" Kyle supposed.

"The prime minister says he's on the case. I don't know. Doesn't seem to be all too concerned." Korkie didn't know why he was talking this much about political matters. "You're bleeding. Let me help you."

"I'm fine." Kyle said again. "I've taken worser beatings than-" His legs crumbled from under him and he fell flat on his face. Korkie ran to get medical assistance with great haste.

(Scene break)

Kyle awoke dazed and confused as to what's happened. The last thing he remembers is his conversation with Korkie. Ahsoka was at his bedside, by the look on her face he could tell there was genuine concern for his wellbeing. It warmed his heart knowing she cared.

"Ahsoka, don't you have a class to teach." He asks her.

"That was yesterday." She tells him. Kyle's eyes widened at the fact he's been out for a whole day. A sharp pain hits his cranium. "The medical droid said you've likely sustained a concussion."

"Did she give me anything?" Kyle points to the IV he found himself hooked up to for the second time in a month.

"You can't take medication if you have a concussion." She tells him. Kyle tries to get himself out of bed, feeling the room spin around him. Ahsoka stops him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to work." He replies dryly. Ahsoka shakes her head.

"I can handle this myself. You rest." Kyle didn't like that idea. He's here on a mission. They'll be plenty of time for healing when the job is done. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I talked to Korkie, he said the prime minister is a bit of aloof when it comes to the corruption ring on Mandalore." Ahsoka nods.

"Almec is a curious character. He and the Duchess do not have a history of being on the same page. I'll keep an eye on it. For now, you rest."

"Ahsoka, I'm here to help you." Kyle reminds her.

"You've done enough. Heal up and we'll continue with our mission." Kyle reluctantly accepts there's no way for him out of this.


	8. Chapter 8 Faceless Shadow Part II

Ahsoka was preparing for her next batch of students to walk in. The goal was the same as the first class, to educate the youths of the scandals currently plaguing Mandalore. Even Ahsoka had to admit this wasn't what she envisioned being a Jedi would entail. Many of the students are around her age, if not a year or two her senior. They looked at her with suspicion. Some even fell asleep during her classes.

"Happy to see we have a full house here." Ahsoka's attempt at light humor fell on deaf ears. Her words of how an active citizenry is vital to the health of a fully functioning democracy didn't convince the jaded students in the slightest.

"Is she joking?" She could hear one of them whisper to another. Looks of bewilderment greeted her words, if not pure apathy.

"A good leader doesn't sacrifices moral integrity for the sake of money or power." That sentiment invoked the snickers of the classmates. Her look of boredom conveyed to them she wasn't amused by their antics and demanded respect. Hayilee stood up.

"Mrs. Tano, with all due respect, I-"

"Ms." A boy corrects her.

"What?"

"It's 'ms.', Mrs means she's married." He explains. Growing restless, Ahsoka signaled with her wrist for the student to carry on.

"Most of our politicians are corrupt. Our system is the most powerful in the galaxy to have not chosen a side in The Clone War and our legislative body is flooded with politicians taking bribes from both combatants. It's not like we don't understand our moral rot. We don't think we can do anything about it."

"That's where you're wrong. No matter how dire the political or social climate, the power of the people will triumph over corruption."

"But our electorate is misinformed and point the fingers at one another. They're a hopeless cause." Korkie gloomily admits. "Even my aunt is overwhelmed by it."

"It's true when the standards of living go down, coupled with a misinformed electorate the people will scapegoat minorities, but that doesn't mean we should give up. The freedoms you enjoy today are because of the tireless activism of generations before you." She implores the students to get engaged, some actually do appear willing. The problem is harnessing this new found energy into something productive. Ahsoka didn't know how to execute the next step.

Later she spoke with her master via hologram in her quarters, unsure whether she was sufficiently performing her duties. "I can't get them to listen, Master." She confessed. "They all look hopeless. Like they've given up."

Anakin didn't like the sound of that. As a slave boy from Tatooine, he knew what it was luck to be young and hopeless. His salvation literally came falling out of the sky. Unfortunately, the solution to Mandalores incessant and rampant corruption won't be answered so easily.

"You mustn't give up on them Ahsoka. Last thing Mandalore needs is the next generation to become apathetic."

Ahsoka wandered the halls, conversing with the students who were more interested with the Jedi than their own studies. She recognized Korkie and the student she talked to earlier in class walking to the medical room.

(Scene break)

Not too long after Ahsoka's class, Korkie and Hayilaa came to visit Kyle. "Prime minster Almec said you'd still be in here."

"Doesn't the prime minster have better things to do than to hang around the academy?" Kyle asks.

"Unlikely. Almec invested half his yearly earnings into this academy. Being the micromanager that he is, Almec makes time to personally make sure everything is run in tip-top shape." Hayilaa answers.

"It's not like the role of prime minster is more than a figurehead position anyway." Korkie adds.

"It is?" Kyle wasn't aware of this fact. "The prime minster is mostly to act as a proxy for the duchess if she cannot make a meeting or a ribbon cutting event." Korkie educates the novice Kyle. "Don't you know this?"

"No. I guess that beating i took robbed me of my memory." He joked.

"Ahsoka is very passionate about corruption. Do you think the Jedi have that as a problem in their order?" Hayilaa asks. Korkie shrugs.

"Every institution has corruption. Ahsoka is just very driven by ideology. Which is odd. I didn't think Jedi are supposed to have one." Korkie notes the hypocrisy that Kyle didn't pay too much mind too.

"I wonder if the Jedi teach classes about corruption?"

"No. The teachings of the Jedi mostly revolve around agricultural matters and meditation." Kyle answers, earning the stare of the two students he's supposedly is trying to hide his identity from.

"How do you know that?" Realizing he's screwed up, Kyle thinks fast for a lie.

"My friend is in the Jedi Order. We used to write each other all the time. Sadly we've lost touch with each other.

"Almec always been jealous and wants to take Satine's power. Rumor is he is a turncoat for the Separatists." Hayilaa said. "I heard he's meeting with a representative from the C.I.S tonight."

"But most people Mandalore are sympathetic to the Galactic Republic." Korkie counters.

"Doesn't matter. He's the one in power."

"Where are they meeting?" Kyle asks.

"Don't know, but he's leaving within the hour. We thought we'd visit you before we tail him." Hayilaa explains their plans nonchalantly.

"You seriously can't expect that to go well." Kyle tells them its best for them to not shadow a high profile politician. "You'll surely go to prison for harassment... or stalking."

"Come on, Helmuth, don't tell me you don't want in on this action?" Hayilaa tries to goads Kyle into coming along. Truth be told, knowing this information now Kyle was about to leave the hospital bed and follow Almec himself.

"My aunt loaned me her speeder, we could use that-" Korkie was cut off by Hayilaa.

"Oh, that surely won't arouse suspicion. He probably knows what Satine's vehicles look like. I have a speeder, we'll take mine." She tells him.

"That hunk of junk? Smells like burnt hair back there." Korkie grimaces at the thought of entering such a hapless speeder again.

"What ever the transport, it'll have to be something Almec can't detect. The hunk of junk will do." Kyle gets himself off the bed, feeling life reenter his sleeping ankles. "I'm in. Let's go."

(Scene break)

The teens followed Almec's small convoy to the capital of Mandalore, Sundari. Almec stood and waited, but nobody showed. Kyle thought Korkie and Hayilaa have been given bad information. Until he saw Almec reach into his jacket pulling out a circular projected holoprojector, a hooded figure appeared.

"It's about time you've called." Almec knew it was risky to get snippy with the leader of the Confederates, his angst was getting the best of him.

"Be calm, prime minster. I trust you're going through the proper precautions to keep our meetings secret." Count Dooku replies.

**_"_****_Get the camera out!" Kyle elbows Korkie._**

"Yes. I've been waiting here for nearly an hour. I see no weapons, and another thing, there isn't any sign of the Duchess Satine's rule being shaken by your actions."

"Again, I implore you to remain calm. Your time will come."

"You said if I devoted all my resources to the C.I.S you'd have me King of Mandalore in a year's time. Well, I don't have a year. The walls are closing in on me, Count. The Jedi have now gotten involved."

"They suspect Death Watch is the culprits behind all of the unrest. They will not suspect you, one of the Duchess' most esteemed allies." He assures.

"Oh, really?" Almec wasn't convinced. "Either you give me an army to overthrow the Duchess or-" Korkie's elbow slips, knocking over a crate. "I'll call you back." He pulls out his blaster and the two teens come out of the shadows, arms held up above their heads.

"Oh, dear. What do we have here?" A loud thud follows, Kyle hits the floor and is dragged by Tilden to the group. "He was trying to ambush you, sir." Kyle rolls his eyes. This guy, again?

"Who are you?" Almec didn't recognize this student, by the looks of it he didn't appear to be from Mandalore. "A spy?"

"No. Just a kid with tons of heart and a dream." He flashes a cheesy smile, of which Tilden greets with a hard right across the cheek. "Lies." Almec knew this kid was a mole. "Who sent you? The Jedi?" When Kyle didn't respond, Almec's expression turned sinister.

"Alright, if you won't respond, then I have alternative means of getting you to talk. Jones, get me the shock collar!"

"You're going to make me do tricks?" Kyle chuckles.

"No, silly. I'm going to fry your throat until you tell me who you're working for!"

"Wait!" Korkie reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the ring recording device. "I'll give you this if you-"

"No!" Kyle panics, breaking free from Tilden's hold by head butting him in the chin from behind, he tries to use the Force to obtain his blaster, but is hastily hooked up to the shock collar and shot with electricity pulsating up and down the nerves of his neck, bringing him to heel.

"A Jedi? How fitting. I knew they weren't to be trusted."

"They were right not to trust you!" Korkie's bellies out before the recording device is stolen by Jones. Hayilaa shoots a glare at Korkie. "Good going." She growls, while Korkie goes within himself, eyes looking down at the floor.

"I knew the Duchess' nephew wasn't entirely useless. Thank you, Korkie." Almec pats the boys head.

A loud whistle catches the attention of the participants, their heads turning to the sound, Jones was subdued, all that was heard was a loud thud. Kyle was freed from his collar and turned the tables on their captors, again trying to obtain a blaster through the Force, this time succeeding and wounding the prime minister in the arm.

Ahsoka incapacitated the two guards accompanying Almec, freeing Korkie and Hayilaa in the process.

"It's over, prime minister!" Kyle holds Almec at gunpoint. Faced with no other options, his muscle neutralized he held up hands, a sorrowful look on his face. The ending of an otherwise prestigious career come to ruin through endless ambition and little principals.

"How'd you find us?" Kyle whispers to Ahsoka.

"I overheard Korkie and Hayilaa talking after class." She gives the students a lecherous look.

"You told us it was important to fight corruption, Ms. Tano!" Korkie challenges.

"Not by putting yourself in danger. You all could have gotten killed."

"I think we can all agree there are better ways to root out corruption than by turning into vigilantes, but right now, Korkie, you should probably call your aunt."

(Scene break)

"It's all right here on this." Korkie hands the recording device to Satine, she listens to the conversation Almec had with Dooku and is appalled.

"My most trusted advisor, a traitor."

"There are very few people you can trust in times like this." Kyle sternly says.

"Thank you for bringing Almec into custody. You've made the Jedi proud if I say show myself." Satine said confidently. Ahsoka and Kyle see Anakin's ship descending on the landing pad, not looking amused.

"So how did it go?" Anakin crosses his arms, waiting for the inevitable lie.

"It has its moments." Ahsoka shrugs. Anakin was about to call Ahsoka out when he saw how beat up Kyle was. His face, specifically his left cheek was still swollen and his nose was still broken.

"What happened to you?"

"You know, just another day at school." He follows Ahsoka's lead with a nonchalant reply.


	9. Chapter 9 A Night Out On The Town

The main thing Tera wanted to overhaul drastically with Kyle was his lightsaber skills. He lacked discipline and frequently would alter between one fighting form to the next without even the knowledge of doing so. "How a Jedi fights is an extension of themself. You have to fight like you." This sort of advance boiled Kyle's blood, Tera could sense it. "You don't believe me?"

"I do, Master, but... I don't know how." He confesses. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tera sighs. It seems they've hit a wall. To combat this she could tell Kyle to read up on the Jedi forms, although this could cause him to check out entirely and despise the practice all together. She remembered when her master initially encountered her student struggling with combat. Tera felt her master overworked her to the brink of mental collapse. It did make her the accomplished Jedi Master she is today...

"Go to the Jedi Archives, read up on these three forms of lightsaber combat, Makashi, Soresu and Ataru. Those fit your personality in unique ways." She tells him.

"Can't you just tell me which form to practice?" Kyle really didn't want to waste time reading about lightsaber combat forms.

"That is for you to you to decide."

This all struck Kyle as incredibly boring. What use is all this history to him? His eyes glazed over the computer screen, his head propped up by his hand to keep him from falling asleep. Keyon sat next to him, apparently he was given his own assignment.

"Hey." Kyle mumbles a greeting in return. "Whatcha doing?"

"My Master told me to study lightsaber combat forms to better understand them so i can better choose one."

"Sounds overly complicated." Keyon diagnosed.

"It is." Kyle paid Keyon no mind, staring intently at his assignment, silently hoping Keyon would go away.

"You're still mad about what I said?" He asks.

"Jedi can't be mad." Kyle replies calmly. "That being said, yeah, I am mad. How could you say something like you did?"

"I don't know why you're defending her. You need to let this go. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Keyon rustles Kyle's hair.

"Alright." Having enough, Kyle packed up his materials and left. He'll study in his quarters where he cannot be bothered.

(Scene break)

Tera took her issues to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Though she was both their senior in age she lacked the experience in teaching a Padawan so extensively. Her last Padawan didn't pan out the way she hoped.

"Skywalker, how did you arrive at your fighting style?" Anakin's eyes light up, he always enjoys talking about the inner workings of what makes him the successful Jedi he is today. "Did you always use Shien?"

"You know, it's complicated. When I first got here I adopted Ataru, ironically Ahsoka's style, and it contrasted with Obi-Wan's more conservative Soresu. He pestered me incessantly to switch to his style. Even saying it be easier to teach me if I was more like him. In a way, Ataru gave me my identity. I stood out and forged my own path, leading me to Shien."

"Patience is certainly a virtue when it comes to mastering how to fight with a lightsaber. It takes time, Tera. Me and Anakin both went through our respective struggles and have been on your side of the issue."

"That's what I thought." Tera said solemnly.

"Kyle can't figure out which style to fight. I told him to read up on the three forms mostly practiced by Jedi and decide for himself." Anakin didn't like the sound of that. He's bothered Ahsoka in the past to change up her aggressive Ataru form for Shein, he never thought giving her homework was the answer.

"Why not tell him to adopt your style?"

"Juyo? That's far too advanced for him. He'll need years of experience before he can begin walking down that path."

"You have to remain patient." Obi-Wan implored. "You cannot rush development. You have to work with Kyle."

(Scene break)

Frustrated with his lack of progress, Kyle felt overworked and in desperate need of some rest and relaxation. He ventured to downtown Coruscant to soak in the nightlife; something he hasn't done in the years he's attended the Jedi Order. Aware he was underage to gain entry into a bar, he splurged for a fake identification card and fooled the bouncer decisively.

"Kyle Izzo!" He turns around to see a tan skinned person his age, wearing braids in his black hair. "You made it." He walls up to him expecting a handshake.

"Hassan! How did you end up here?" Kyle and Hassan embrace. They grew up together on Songin and left around the same time. Kyle left to pursue his dreams of being a Jedi. Hassan went to join a team of smugglers delivering refugees from war torn Separatists areas to sanctuary cities in the republic.

"My ship is being repaired, I'm here for the night. Look at yourself, you look so strong and you're wearing the Jedi garbs." Hassan takes a peak at Kyle's clothes.

"Keep that stuff on the down low I'm trying to just have fun tonight." He signals for Hassan to zip it.

"Is that why you don't have your lightsaber?" Hassan thought Kyle, being the forgetful oaf that he is, misplaced his weapon. Fortunately, Kyle did leave his weapon in his quarters back at the temple to avoid any trouble. The Jedi say to guard your lightsaber with your life. Kyle decided the best way to do that was leave it home.

They talked for hours, recalling stories from their time wasted on the bleak planet of Songin. "You remember when Mr. Gorgui tried to have you killed for stealing his speeder to compete in the race?" Hassan was pretty buzzed at this point, he laughed so hard he nearly fell off of his barstool. Kyle nurses his glass. If he showed up intoxicated at the Jedi Temple the masters will snuff him out in seconds.

"Yeah, it was idiotic, but I won the race!" They laugh even harder, Hassan needing to wipe a single tear from his eye.

"It all feels so long ago." Hassan confesses.

"A lot of things have happened since."

"You look more mature now. You're staying out of trouble? Silly question. Of course you're not!"

"I try to." Kyle didn't really know if participating in the largest galactic civil war the universe has ever seen constitute as "getting into trouble."

"Hey," Hassan leans in, Kyle smells the strong scent of Krug ale on his breath. "You interested in making some money?" Kyle thought for a second.

"Maybe. It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how stupid your plan is. I thought you had a job?"

"I do and it's steady, but we could make it big tonight. There's a card game, it's underground, taking place not too far from here."

"Okay" Kyle didn't see where this was going, making him more nervous. "So what game are you playing?"

"Me?" Hassan scoffs. "My luck is worse than anyone's. You'll be playing for me, using that Force stuff to, for lack of a better word, cheat."

"No. I'm not getting involved into that stuff. Not here." He waves Hassan off.

"Come on, it's easy money! Plus I really need it. I'm behind on payments for the freighter and need a little something extra to pay for the repairs. Please?" Hassan turns on his charm, using his pretty brown eyes to seduce Kyle to doing what he wanted. When they didn't work, Hassan upped the ante. "Alright, you can have sixty-percent of the winnings."

The prospect appealed to Kyle. It always helps to have money, even if a Jedi supposedly has no use for it. "Alright, I'm in."

(Scene break)

Tera was enraged. Kyle was nowhere to be found and he certainly wasn't in his quarters. She was told he was a troublemaker. She just didn't think he had it in him to sneak out of the Jedi Temple like a teenager leaving their parents to attend a party. Tera wonders why suddenly she's become a parental figure in this supposedly teacher-student relationship.

"Ahsoka." She calls for her. "Have you see Kyle?" She shakes her head. Overhearing the conversation, Keyon chimes in.

"Kyle left to hangout at downtown Coruscant. Said he'll be back in a couple hours. He didn't even take his lightsaber."

"You knew this and didn't say anything?!" Tera had to resist the urge to slap Keyon upside the head. These Younglings don't make any sense.

"I said I wouldn't squeal him if he was back in a couple hours. It's been a couple of hours." Keyon replies.

"Well, looks like I'm playing truant officer. Come on, Ahsoka. We'll cover more ground together. And go search his room for his lightsaber, something tells me we're going to need it." Ahsoka actually had plans to rest tonight. Guess she'll have to shelve that plan and make new ones for what she's going to do to Kyle when she finds him.

(Scene break)

"Pontoon? You need my help to win money at pontoon?" Kyle chastises Hassan. He was hoping his powers could've been used for a more complicated game of chance.

"If you want, win enough money and you can move to the chance cube table." The option to use the Force to manipulate which color the two-aided dice would turn up on didn't entice Kyle all that much either. But this was a small, underground casino. Games are supposed to played quick so as to hasten their getaway. The Galactic Senate has been cracking down on these casinos for months. Outside of managing The Clone War, criminalizing gambling is their second priority.

"Who are these guys?" Kyle notices some unsavory characters hanging out, either having a drink or gambling what couldn't have been their own money away. He could tell it wasn't there's because when they lost it they weren't enraged.

"What? You've never seen bounty hunters before?" Hassan asks. "I thought you Jedi always run into these guys. Didn't they steal a holocron?"

"Yes. I wasn't there for that." He points to a blue skinned Duros having a had time at the tables. "I heard it was that fella over there. I forget his name. Something Bane."

"Cad." Hassan fills in the blank. Kyle knew a Cad on Songin. He played tailback for the high school football team. Guess the name wasn't all that uncommon. "Come on, lets play." Kyle didn't like the idea of playing a card game with a renown bounty hunter, but Hassan insisted. Kyle sat across, the Duros was more interested in the little rivalry he had going on with a Bothan twice his size. Kyle notices the two having one hand under the table at all times. Not being a stranger to preemptive conflict, he ordered Hassan to hand him his blaster so he could defend himself in case the cannons were turned on to him.

It took about an hour, Kyle subtly made a solid 350,000 credits. To prevent suspicion from arising, Kyle knowingly threw hands away and went on cold streaks. It worked. Bane and the unknown Bothan were at each other's throats all night not knowing it was the kid screwing them over. "Come on, let's cash out." Kyle says quietly. Hassan had already reintroduced himself to the ale, letting his bombastic personality out. "We have enough."

"We could get more!" Hassan protests. "Come on."

"It's enough, Hassan!" Kyle didn't relent. This whole place gave him the vibe he's going to get shot at any moment. He pushes Hassan out the door, aware they've garnered the stares of everyone at the bar with their little argument.

Hassan was out of it, unable to even support himself into standing straight. Kyle props his friend up against a wall and tells him to wait while he catches a cab. The moment he departed, Bane and the Bothan, seemingly put their differences aside, met Hassan outside grinning madly aware he's drunk.

"You alright, pal?" The Bothan feigns concern.

"I don't think he is, Jah." Bane wraps his arm around Hassan's neck. "Let's give him a ride home." If Hassan wasn't so intoxicated he'd probably resist. By his account, there was five people surrounding and encouraging him to take the nice offer.

"Okay" He giggles and hiccups simultaneously.

"Hey!" Kyle rushes back, but by the time he saw the two absconding with his friend already in a speeder and sped away into the night.

(Scene break)

"That mischievous little..." Tera mutters curse words Ahsoka couldn't make out, it disturbed her that Tera kept going since they've left the temple.

"Master," Ahsoka treaded lightly with what she's about to say. Last thing she wanted to do was turn Tera's obscenity towards her. "Maybe if we split up we'll cover more ground to find Kyle. It is a big city."

"Good idea, Ahsoka. But remember to be careful. Don't need you getting into trouble." Ahsoka sighs in relief, freed of the tense situation. Even though she was on a mission, Ahsoka couldn't help but notice the breathtaking sights of downtown Coruscant. The atmosphere is percolating with energy, her blue eyes sparkled when she caught glimpses of the lights illuminating the skyline.

Ahsoka never explored Coruscant before, now she's regretting to have waited this long. Maybe she'd get the chance. After all, Kyle could be anywhere. Maybe he's not even on Coruscant. Knowing him, he probably wandered on to a transport ship and is on another planet all together.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" Kyle bumped into Ahsoka. He was sweating profusely, like he's done something nefarious. "I don't have time to talk, I gotta get going."

"Wait, wait!" Ahsoka chases after him. "What are you doing here? Master Grant is worried sick."

"Oh, she knows?" He winces at the mere thought of repercussions awaiting him once this fiasco is put to bed. "Ahsoka, I'd head back right now but I can't." He tells her.

"Why?"

"Because my friend's been kidnapped by some bounty hunters, I need to find him. I know where they're probably keeping him."

"How do you know that?"

"Apparently it isn't unusual for people to gamble even while they owe money to loan sharks to show up at the casino behind the hardware store on level 78."

"What were doing you doing at a casino? Were you gambling?" Ahsoka was on the verge of freaking out. How could a Jedi participate in such debauchery. Smelled liquor from Kyle's clothes and a little from his breath. "You drank?!"

"What? No." He lied.

"Don't lie to me. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"All I wanted to do was have a little fun. Okay? Is that so bad?" He held up his hands defensively.

"Hanging out with seedy criminals and compromising your morals is very bad." Ahsoka couldn't believe someone like Kyle, who holds the Jedi as near and dear to his heart as she, could do this. Of course, Jedi drank, just not when they're minors, they most certainly never gambled with criminals.

"Okay, fine. I'm a fraud. Can you please help me save my friend before they kill him?" Ahsoka sighs, putting aside her annoyance, aware of the bigger picture.

"Alright, fine. But know this, you're in big trouble."

"Wonderful." Kyle rolls his eyes. "Come on, they told me they were keeping Hassan in a warehouse a few blocs up from here."

"Do your friends always get themselves into trouble?"

"No. Only when they're around me." Kyle jokingly stated in an effort to get Ahsoka to turn her frown upside down, only it didn't work.

(Scene break)

Logan Arrington stared daggers at the map before him detailing the locations of previous delivering of weapons to the underground Separatists group on Coruscant. There were three places in the last month to have received a bountiful shipment of arms. The Jedi are busy scouring the lower levels to find and apprehend the culprits. The upper levels have been given to the local authorities. Many have complained about the chancellor exercising too much power on the citizens of Coruscant and their protests resulted in the vice-like grip he held on the republic to loosen somewhat.

"That's our man." He points to a holographic imagine of a Bothan, demanding one of the interns blow the picture up so his partner could see. "Jah Dooling, last seen at the hardware casino on level 78 with bounty hunter Cad Bane."

"Let's go get him then." A shorter man said. Arrington towers over him giving his response.

"We have informers on the inside of these bounty hunter rings. We can't interfere without arousing suspicion." A link to the camera outside of the casino popped up. It showed the two bounty hunters escorting a man into their speeder, holding him tightly by the neck right before clubbing him upside the head to knock him unconscious. "But they never make it easy." Arrington told Jah he'd have a long leash if he wasn't so damned obvious.

"Come on, we're heading to the casino." Arrington told his men.


	10. Chapter 10 Left In The Lurch

The casino air reeks of the smell of death sticks, contaminating the lungs of those within its existence. Tera, a former smoker, couldn't withstand its intensity.

Tera ventured into the casino expecting it to be busy, except they were in the process of closing up shop. Tables were overturned and the small bar was smashed into a million pieces. "Go away, we aren't open!" The owner begged for Tera to leave. Conversely, remained cool and went about questioning the owner.

"What happened here?"

"Someone had a little too much to drink." The owner confessed. Tera believed him and didn't press on, seeing as this scene had little connection to the case she was currently on.

"I think you served my friend an hour or so ago?" Tera expected the owner to scoff and say he serves a lot of people. To her surprised, he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You're looking for Hassan, he's long gone. He came in with some kid. His dumb friend cleaned me out!" Tera was amused at how the kid could be foolish if the owner didn't realize he was ineligible to gamble.

"The kid came back looking for Hassan. Kyle was his name. I told him to look for the dealer at his table. Dré. But he was out on a break then. He's back now. There he is." He points to the dealer cleaning up his station.

The casino air reeks of the smell of death sticks, contaminating the lungs of those within its existence. Arrington, a smoker, couldn't withstand its intensity. "Stay outside, let me handle this." He told Dedric, his partner. "Let me know if you see anything." Like a good young lad, Dedric nodded and did what he was told, no questions asked. Arrington wasn't so agreeable when he was in Dedric's position. He gave his mentor a tough time at almost every turn.

"Dré." She called to the dealer who was briskly pacing the floor to clean up the messesBane and Jah made earlier tonight. "You had two bounty hunters in your establishment little over an hour ago. They made off with somebody, who is he and where did they take him?"

Dré has his fingers in the pots of all the action going down on Coruscant. It was in his best interest to keep the names of his most loyal patrons secret. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tera sighs, before handing him 40 credits. "I can't give you the names of the bounty hunters, they were only doing a pick up and drop off. The guy they wrangled was Hassan Nao, a smuggler who owes Jabba a lot of money. He didn't pay the tax to use his personal trade routes. I didn't talk to the kid looking for him. He's probably wandering the city for me right now." Dré chuckles at the thought of anyone looking for him.

(Scene break)

"Stay outside, let me handle this." He told Dedric, his partner. "Let me know if you see anything." Like a good young lad, Dedric nodded and did what he was told, no questions asked. Arrington wasn't so agreeable when he was in Dedric's position. He gave his mentor a tough time at almost every turn. Arrington showed up to the establishment a couple minutes after Tera's departure and received the same tale from the source.

This information didn't check out to Arrington. The Coruscant Police Department had a file on Hassan an inch thick. A bit of an unsavory past, an ally to the Galactic Republic through and through. Plus, Jabba and the Jedi made a deal recently. What's the problem?

"Your information is outdated. Why would Jabba want Hassan, he's an ally to the Galactic Republic." Dré hesitates. Sensing blood in the water, Arrington closes in like a shark. "You know, and if you don't tell me I'm going to shut this place down, throw you away and shove the key down your throat!"

Dré relented, aware he wouldn't survive in prison. "Hassan didn't use those routes for the Galactic Republic. He used them to deal spice and didn't cut Jabba in."

The fool. Arrington knew anyone stupid enough to screw the Hutts deserved to die. Unfortunately, his duty to protect and serve won out.

"That's all I can give you. Now please, leave." Arrington figures there's no need to grill the owner further, assuming this was the limit of his knowledge of the previous events.

A minute later, he's in his speeder talking to Jah via his com-link. He made sure to drive far from the casino, avoid getting tailed, and to push his partner out, to keep him out of the loop.

"Jah, you stupid bastard. What have I told you to do after that skirmish in the Bluudon Sector? Lay low." He berates the Bothan, then threatens him with a lengthy prison sentence. "I don't like liars, Jah. Liars get the book thrown at them because they serve no use to me."

"I owed Bane money, what was i supposed to do? He cleaned me out at the tables."

"Maybe attend gamblers anonymous." Arrington speaks dryly, smirking to himself, very proud of his quip.

"Look, i don't know where Bane took Hassan. We split up mid-ride. We square?"

"For now."

(Scene break)

Finding this warehouse proved more trouble than Kyle expected. He knew to stop and ask for directions, but honestly, it just arouse suspicion. The lone warehouse in the Federal District is abandoned and in the middle of nowhere. Why would anyone want to go there?"

"So you shared a pontoon table with Cad Bane and another guy, you presume to be a-"

"Dealer of some sort. Certainly looked like one."

"Kyle," Ahsoka didn't like the sound of Kyle overly generalizing a persons occupation based off of how they looked. She felt Kyle was withholding critical information from her.

"What? Don't bounty hunters have little sashes or something on their clothes that let them in certain circles they otherwise wouldn't be able to gain entry?" Kyle asks defensively. Ahsoka stands there astonished.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Stick with me baby, you'll hear a lot dumber." He remarks.

"Oh, where have you been all my life?" She pretended to give Kyle a loving expression, fluttering her blue eyes at him which Kyle did find genuinely endearing. "What are you looking at?" She asks, snapping him out of his trance.

"I... uh, oh nothing. Let's just go." Kyle desperately wanted to change the subject. He noticed an extra lightsaber clipped to Ahsoka's belt. "You make a new one?" He asks, pointing to her hip.

"What are you- oh! No, this is yours. Tera said you forgot it in your quarters." Kyle didn't look too please to see his weapon again. "What?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it." He took it and hooked it to his belt.

(Scene break)

"Shouldn't we call for backup?" Dedric ponders why Arrington wasn't contemplating this option when he's said he knows where the kidnapped individual is. Luckily, Arrington did not need to answer to anyone, but the chancellor.

"We surround that warehouse they'll kill him." He explains. "You should probably go, make sure the trains are running on time back at the precinct." Dedric held his reservations, and complied anyway. Someone caught his eye, a tall blue figure walking across a dimly lit street.

Tera looks to the opposite side of the street to see a woman holding a gun at a man's throat. He could hear her harangue from a distance. "You're facing multiple life sentences if you don't comply!" He barks at Bane, who remained cool the entire time. That is until Arrington shot him in the foot to show he means business. "I'll do it again!" He tells him.

Bane told Arrington he's only heard of Kyle's actions and subsequent task from one of the workers at the casino. Arrington noticed the man being held up and thought how small the big city of Coruscant must be for a coincidence of such magnitude to occur.

Rushing out from the sidewalk Tera confronted Arrington thinking this was a petty scrabble between two drunk mates. Arrington noticed Tera's lightsaber and thought she was one of those people who wanted to be dangerous and decided purchasing a Jedi weapon would earn them the respect they crave. He's seen plenty of people play Jedi and live to regret it.

"What is going on out here?" He managed to turn Tera around with the full intention of arresting her. She scowls.

"CPD business." He shows off his badge to her. "Get lost!"

"Jedi Master." She one-ups him, showing her robe, a staple of Jedi attire.

"You need to venture out of the temple more often lady, everyone wears robes. I have one I put on after I get out of the bath." Arrington mocks.

"I have one I wear to bed." Bane nonchalantly brings up.

Tera proved she was a Jedi by crushing the lightbulb to a lamppost hanging over them, now they stood in darkness, but at least Arrington got the memo. "Ah, I see." He never met a Jedi before. Judging by this one, he figured all of them must be this on edge.

"What brings you to my territory?" He asks.

"First, let Bane go. He obviously can't tell you anything." Tera tells him.

"And did he tell you where my Padawan is?" Arrington shakes his head, saying Bane doesn't know. "Dedric, come to where you just left me. I found a Duros gentleman selling narcotics." He calls through his com-link.

"Planting evidence, how the mighty have fallen." Bane tsk tsk.

"I make more putting slime like you behind bars."

"If it makes you feel any better, the kid had a wonderful straight face. Couldn't tell if he was sitting on a out or a hit." Bane leered at the Jedi.

"Quiet!" Arrington pistol whips the Duros breaking his cheek in the process. Coughing up blood, the Duros relented seeing as he had bigger fish to fry and couldn't do so while in prison. "I took Hassan to the Federal District, 6199."

"Let him go." Tera demanded this time.

"He's scum. You know he's taken children hostage?" Arrington spits in the face of the Duros' man.

"We don't win by stooping to their level." She tells him. Arrington sighs, knowing he wasn't going to win against a Jedi.

"Get out of here." He tells Bane. "You're lucky someone was watching your back."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. officer."


	11. Chapter 11 Rage In a Cage

"Why don't we just go inside, beat them up and take get him out of there?" Ahsoka was vexed at Kyle's reasoning behind him voluntarily going inside the warehouse to negotiate Hassan's release.

"First off, we're outnumbered. Second, I can't deflect blaster bolts. Third-"

"You can't deflect blaster bolts?" Ahsoka couldn't believe that. She mastered that at the age of ten.

"Yeah, i do." He admits. "Tera wants me to find my form so I can properly practice deflecting and I can't do it. That's why I'm here in the first place!"

"Alright, calm down." She tells him to state the third reason.

"Third, I have money."

"How much?" She narrows her eyes at him.

"350,000" He states flatly. The amount left her speechless.

"How did you-"

"To put it bluntly, I cheated. Cheated. Cheated. Cheated. And now, all that cheating is about to pay off." He says confidently.

"You really think that's enough to pay off Hassan's debts?" Ahsoka wasn't so sure. She didn't know how much debt one could compile.

"If it isn't, I'll leave the Jedi Order."

(Scene break)

"This isn't enough." A man named "Big Scale" told him point blank, handing Kyle back his money. "What?" Kyle didn't understand, then looks at Hassan silently wondering how deep is the hole did his friend dig himself in.

"Don't get me wrong, this is an impressive haul and under normal circumstances would cover all of our basis. But I'm the chief advisor to Jabba and it costs more than 350,000 to make up for using his personal trade routes without his say so."

"You don't look like a servant of Jabba." Kyle notices how Big Scale isn't the kind of person you'd find hanging at Jabba's palace. Big Scale was tall, strong, and a human too boot.

"Just because I'm not a rat hanging by his belly doesn't mean I can't work for Jabba. Somebody has to crunch the numbers for that slug."

"So what do I have to do to get Hassan out of here?"

"Tell you what, if you help me out with something I'll take the money you offered and I'll make up the difference myself." Big Scale proposed.

"Oh, no, Kyle that's my-" Scale hit Hassan with an electronic shock from the collar hooked around his neck, bringing Kyle memories from his recent mission on Mandalore.

"Quiet you. You're in no position to bargain." Scale hisses. "I've had trouble with this fighter I used to sponsor. He left me for somebody else. He doesn't know loyalty. I want you to teach him a lesson."

"You want me to ambush him?" Kyle asks.

"No. I want you to beat him down in front of everyone." Knowing he doesn't have much of a real option here, Kyle accepts these terms.

(Scene break)

The cage descended and was set in its place. The two combatants are trapped until a winner is made. Kyle saw how diminutive he looked standing next to his opponent. While Kyle stood at a modest five feet, eight inches, his challenger dwarfs him at seven foot, three inches and triples his weight as well. Kyle was a lean 135. The man they call, "The Great Titan" or TGT for short, was 405 pounds and most of it was attributed to muscle.

"You have any words of encouragement?" Kyle asks Ahsoka for a little boost before the bell rings. She's outside of the cage aware the odds weren't in his favor. "Is his neck supposed to bulge like that?" She points to TGT's noticeable blue veins pulsating on his neck and arms.

"No. Probably not." Kyle gulped.

"If you ever need help, I'm right here." It meant a lot to Kyle Ahsoka had her back.

"Same here." He replies, feeling like a fool. Why would she need help? He attributed that to his nerves reaching a fever pitch.

The bell rang, but Kyle's nerves didn't dissipate. Either his feet needed to get moving or standing perfectly still would result in him being destroyed relatively quick. "Go!" Ahsoka encourages him. She then pondered if this was the dumbest thing she's ever been involved in.

TGT stood like a statue in the center of the square, giving Kyle only a blank stare as his greeting. He's vanquished three foes earlier, there was their various colored blood staining his body, not a bruise on him. In effort to shake off the jitters, Kyle jogs around, grabbing a hold of the cage to make sure it's secure. Focusing on anything but the hulking behemoth in front of him.

Kyle summoned them courage to start the match off on the offensive, attempting to overwhelm TGT with a flurry of punches. When Kyle is easily thrown off, he picks himself up and goes right back at TGT. TGT nearly fell to his knees before throwing Kyle off of him again. When the kid tried to pick up eight where he left off, TGT introduced Kyle to his big boot to his face. There's now a ringing in Kyle's ears, a dazed look on his face as he lay on the ground.

Ahsoka grimaced. She's fought somebody of TGT's size before, learning first hand how someone so domineering could despatch of you without breaking a sweat. Kyle didn't look so good. He hasn't moved in about thirty seconds. "Get up!" She calls out to him. Near her, stood Hassan hiding behind his palms unable to watch his friend get massacred. "Can't we help him?" She asks. TGT had already gone to work tossing Kyle from one side of the cage to the next, followed up by a gorilla press slam. TGT goes for the pin, Kyle lifting his shoulder at the count of two.

"To be honest, I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

"It's only been forty-five seconds!" She squealed. This place was becoming unglued and the rabid fans wanting to see another sacrifice be fed to their champion made them louder than normal.

After another force feeding of metal, Kyle was wandering around the cage in clear confusion, his brain in shambles. TGT picks up Kyle for the fireman's carry, eager to put this contest to rest. Thinking fast, Kyle wiggles his legs and lands back on his feet. Capitalizing off TGT's brief moment of perplexity, Kyle pushes the back of his challenger in a last ditch effort to save himself. It worked, TGT's head connected to the steel post, a repaying of the favor from earlier. The crowd huddled around the cage collectively groan at the sight of TGT bleeding from the forehead.

Looking to regain control, TGT clasped Kyle's shoulder and tightens the grip, he falls to his knees. Summoning all of his strength he balled his hand into a fist and punched TGT right square in the solar plexus, the nerves in his stomach collectively coming alive. TGT is quick to recover and throws Kyle into the cage, but he reverses his body and ricochets off of it and lands a crossbody and gets a two-count. Aware momentum was now on his side, Kyle rushing from one side to the cage to get a running start and lands a flying elbow to TGT's throat, he falls to the floor gasping for breath.

At this point, the crowd shifted and couldn't believe they were on the verge of seeing the champion beat. Kyle performs a kick-to-stand and heads to the corner of the cage, deciding now is the time to showboat.

"Oh, no. Kyle don't do that!" Hassan pleads from the outside.

"What?" Ahsoka didn't understand until she saw what Kyle was doing made it look like his foot was asleep and he was trying madly to wake it back up.

"This is his favorite wrestlers finisher, the super kick..." Hassan rolls his eyes. "Kyle! It's all fake!" He warns.

Nonetheless, Kyle goes in the kill. His foot couldn't even reach TGT's throat. TGT effortlessly grabbed his leg and smiled menacingly at him, lifting Kyle up on his shoulders for the powerbomb. But Kyle slips free and grabs TGT's tights and wouldn't let go, sending him tumbling like a tree in the woods down, he manages to hold TGT's wrist down with his legs for the one, two and three. The bell rings, signaling the match is over.

Wasting little time, Kyle rushes out of the now open cage door to celebrate at a safe distance.

Over the PA system a voice ordered for the match to continue, but with a new challenger in place of TGT. "You beat my champion, Scales, but you didn't get a load of my strongest fighter!" The manager snaps his fingers and out comes a PROXY droid equipped with a lightsaber. "Double or nothing, Scales. I win, I get to use Jabba's trade routes for free for ever and I deliver Hassan to him. You win, you get my business." Scales knew he was in the clear, all he needed to do was walk away. But the prospect of owning the most renown fighting ring on Coruscant.

"You're on!" Scales says with the intensity of a rabid dog.

"What?!" Kyle was battered, bruised and pretty sure he sustained a concussion. He wasn't in any mood to get back into the ring.

"I knew this was going to happen." Hassan shakes his head. "Luckily, I took the necessary precautions. "Ahsoka, hand him your lightsaber."

"What? No." She protests. "Besides, he already has his. Where is it?" Hassan reaches behind himself and unclips the weapon from his belt.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about this. Hey, Kyle take this."

Whomever programmed this droid wanted it to emulate the tactics exhibited by a Sith. PROXY was incredibly aggressive, swinging at Kyle without any semblance of a plan.

Tera and Arrington found the establishment and saw Kyle inside the center of the cage. She was beside herself, but also concerned for her Padawan's wellbeing. "How can we stop this fight?" She asks Arrington.

"I'll go find the manager." Arrington had little interest in stopping the fight. He earned a decent amount of money from underground fighting rings. The CPD regulated and taxing the various backroom establishments.

PROXY brought its green blade down for an over the head attack, Kyle rotates his body around and stabs the droid in the chest. Kyle thought the droid was dead. It dropped its weapon, but it kept going. Kyle tried to regain his weapon but it was encased in the droid's chest. Thinking fast, Kyle grabs the droid's weapon and travels to the top of the cage, all of those watching thought he was trying to escape, but he turned around, igniting the weapon that isn't his and came down driving the hotter than fire blade through the droid's head and down the rest of its body. That did it. As an act of showboating, Kyle extracts his lightsaber from PROXY's smoking chest.

(Scene break)

"For someone who's been put on archive duty for a month, you're awfully happy." Ahsoka notes. Kyle is sitting on the steps of the Jedi Temple soaking in the sunrise.

"It isn't all bad." He shrugs. "I think I found my fighting style."

"Oh?" She crosses her arms. "Which is it?"

"Ataru. It's aggressive, effective and fits who I want to be."

"Which is?"

"Brash, daring-"

"Arrogant?"

"Yes!" He laughs. Kyle could use a little arrogance, at least he thinks so. "There was another positive to this whole debacle. Master Grant said I've come a long way in lightsaber combat since we began."


	12. Chapter 12 Payback

In the heat of battle one can never anticipate how the inexperience will act. Unlike Clones, who are programmed to fight until their dying breath, the recent influx of volunteers to take the place of Clones didn't come with the same advantage.

"Bless their hearts, they try their best. However, I have little optimism in their ability to not run when shells are going off in every direction." Naboo's War Secretary said privately a confidant. When in front of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi, the War Secretary told them his volunteers (or irregulars) were ready for battle.

The time had come to shuffle the Clone Army out until they could figure out how to counter the C.I.S ability to hack into their inhibitor chips and make them switch sides. 250,000 men and women of the great planet of Naboo bravely boarded their transports for Geonosis, unsure of what awaited them, deep down they knew they were willing to die to protect the Galactic Republic and preserve freedom in the galaxy.

At the Jedi Temple, the Council instructed Tera, Anakin and his Padawan to lead them to victory. Their task, to repay the Confederates for destroying the republic's cloning facility on Kamino by doing the same to the C.I.S droid foundries on Geonosis. The council agreed this was a four Jedi job, only Tera's Padawan was placed on archive duties for sneaking out of the temple earlier in the week. Recently promoted Jedi Knight Barriss Offee was given his place.

"Barriss, I worked with your Master a couple of times. I have great admiration for her." Tera said, making Barriss feel proud. As one of the few Mirialans in the Jedi Order, her journey to becoming a Jedi Knight was aided by being paired next too Luminara Unduli, a fellow of her race.

"Thank you, Master Grant. I've heard about you as well. I have great respect for you. I hope you'll see that in battle."

"Indeed I hope." Tera started to guess Kyle's smart-aleck attitude was rubbing off on her.

"So they brought in the big guns." Barriss remarks. Tera nods.

"It's very important we strike the droid foundries. Our chances of winning the war rely on it."

"But with an inexperienced fighting force?" Barriss reminds. "How can we win?"

"By having faith in each other." Anakin walks in with his Padawan by his side. "Looks like we'll have our work cut out for us. Come on, our transport is leaving." Anakin tells them. Usually, he'd have Captain Rex on this missions as his right-hand man. A perfect foil for Skywalker to bounce his risky ideas off of, to contrast Rex's hardened, conservative military values. But Rex was quarantined, unable to communicate with anyone. As all of the high ranking Clone officials are.

In need of a leader for the volunteers force, Padme recalled a hero from the famous Battle of Naboo out of retirement, Quarsh Panaka hasn't seen military conflict in nearly a decade. Beyond teaching at the academy, Panaka watched The Clone War unfold from afar through newsreels.

"Master Skywalker, it's good to be working with you again." Panaka greets Anakin via transmission. The group was nearing their descent to Geonosis. "Pardon me if this sounds disrespectful, surely I don't mean it this way, but I was expecting Master Kenobi to accompany you?"

Not taking the captain's question as a slant, Skywalker calmly replied Obi-Wan was already on assignment elsewhere. To be more specific, Kenobi was assigned to protect the Duchess Satine Kyrze of Mandalore.

"So you're a Jedi Knight?" Ahsoka asks Barriss. She's seen Jedi Knights plenty of times before, only never so young. Barriss said she's twenty.

"I have been for two years." Barriss states rather shyly. Ahsoka could sense her uneasiness. It reminded her of the first time her and Kyle went on a mission. She guessed pre-battle jitters were more normal than she thought. "I trained really hard, I guess. Though, I've still never been given the rank of general."

"Why?" Ahsoka asks.

"I've always been paired with a Jedi Master during my missions." She confesses, before switching subjects. "You're awfully excited. Is this your first mission?"

"No. Me and my Master have been on plenty." She speaks highly of Anakin, fondly recalling when they initially got off on the wrong foot, but later bonded.

"Sounds like you have a good teacher."

"Oh, Anakin is great. We work together well despite our occasional tiffs." Ahsoka and Anakin never always saw eye to eye. Anakin badgered Ahsoka to ditch her Ataru form for a less aggressive stance, the rift between their ideologies grew, yet they still found a way to reach common ground.

Barriss chuckles lightly. "My Master was more of a 'do as I command' teacher. She wouldn't put up with insolence very well."

(Scene break)

The four Jedi did not miss out on any of the fun. Within no time the Separatists greeted their arrival with barrages of fire, knocking one of their allied transports out from the sky. Anyone who could grabbed ahold of the railings and held on tight. "Snips!" Anakin calls out to Ahsoka from opposite side of the transport.

"I know, I know. Hang on!"

Their landing wasn't graceful to say the least. The engine blew out and the landing gear didn't deploy, forcing the pilot to crash land a couple of miles from the intended site. "Is everyone okay?" Anakin asks. Everyone felt like their stomachs were turned inside out. The inexperienced soldiers from Coruscant, many of whom are on their first mission, fell to their knees and hurled.

"I feel like I just took a ride on the galaxy's worst rollercoaster." One soldier commented. Anakin couldn't tell who said it, but the wisecrack did amuse him.

Anakin knelt to check on one of the dozen soldiers assigned to them. He noticed their unorthodox uniforms. Gone are the standard white armor Clone attire. This man wore a dirt brown tunic and knee high whiter than snow socks. Each man held a backpack carrying various essential items such as first aide and emergency rations. Men of the 1st Her Majesties Life Guard Regiment planned for a war of attrition. Clones weren't expected to live long.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asks the man. He coughs madly, feeling his bones ache. Anakin offers his hand to assist the soldier back to his feet. "What's your name?"

"Pedro Cooper, sir!" Pedro salutes his superior.

"Help me dress this group up for our journey, private."

Pedro took his marching orders with a skip in his step. Despite the near brush with death, it looked as if everyone made it out of the crash intact. Bumps and bruises for sure. But nothing a bandage and maybe some disinfectant cannot fix. "Jania, get up." He orders her, as if given the rank of her superior.

"Keep your pants on, the battle isn't going anywhere." She dusts herself off. "That was a nasty spill we just had."

"Let's hope the rest of our time here isn't so fraught with danger." Pedro's comment was meant to be taken as satirical. Jania, however, wasn't amused.

(Scene break)

The Count lost a lot of trust in his assassin after he learned more of her failure to allude capture during the raid on Kamino. "You've proven yourself unfocused. A mere child could blindside you." He scolded her upon their first transmission after Grievous led the charge for her escape.

"It will not happen again, my Master." She bows her head in effort to convey full subordination. Mentally, Ventress was steaming and couldn't hide it very well.

"I sense your anger grows. Do not disappoint me again."

In the months since, Ventress has almost been sidelined, given only mundane, hard to screw up assignments. Personally, she didn't care how The Clone War turned out. All she wanted was to satisfy her thirst for blood, and have that snot nosed kid impaled on her red lightsaber. But as the news of the Confederates losing more and more territory despite the Clone army being in shambles, it ate her up knowing Dooku favored the slack-jawed Grievous over her.

"Another loss for the almighty warrior. How sad." Ventress mocks the robotic Jedi hunter. Grievous failed to hold on to Jedi Master Eeth Koth. He intended to use the Jedi as ransom, to get the Republic troops out of certain territories. Instead, Grievous ended up with nothing but egg all over his face.

"Should have killed him, would've made a bigger statement." She says dryly. Typically, Grievous would growl and murmur a thin threat. On this particular day, he's had enough. Retracting his long metallic arm he slapped Ventress aside like he does those nasally sounding battle droids. Ventress picks herself back up and ignites her weapons.

"If it's a fight you want, witch, then it's a fight you get!" He hisses. The two danced, Ventress taking advantage of the general's imbalance, being blinded by rage clouded his judgment and left him open to a sliced claw courtesy of the assassin.

"I don't know why Dooku puts so much trust in you. All you do is disappoint him." Ventress leans in to gloat at her apparent victory. A rather foolish move, as Grievous chokes her with little interest in letting go. Only thing stopping him from collapsing her windpipe is the red light signaling an incoming transmission from the Sith Lord himself. They put on a temporary truce, not wanting to explain to the Count why one of his apprentices wasn't around anymore.

"Grievous, you've disappointed me as of late. I will be appointing Ventress to defend our droid foundries on Geonosis." Dooku says rather flatly, his stoic stare not giving anything away.

"Yes, my Master." The two say in unison, bowing before his image. When his transmission ended, Ventress again stood over the now dejected Grievous with even more smugness.

"Welcome outside of the dog house." Grievous compliments, taking the assassin off guard for a moment.

"Make yourself at home." She replies.

(Scene break)

Panaka informed the Jedi of sniper droids placed over the mountains, before any progress is to be made they'd have to be dealt with. Tera and Anakin knew the tougher job was holding down the fort while the battle droids continued to advance at an unrelenting pace. To combat this, Panaka ordered his men to place barbed wire five feet from the trenches. If the droids advance far enough, the wire will buy them enough time to retreat to a safer distance and resume the battle.

"They teach you this at the academy?" Anakin lightly jokes with Panaka. The captain isn't amused. His expression is unmoving. Letting go of an awkward cough, Anakin resumes his duties. "Barriss, you and Ahsoka lead a team to despatch of those snipers. Captain, do you have any marksmen in your legion?" Panaka nods.

"She was just with you, Master Jedi. Her name is Jania Julio." He points to a brunet haired woman cleaning off her helmet. Jania appeared nervous when told the Jedi were counting on her. She saw the two Jedi and immediately gulped.

"I'm going on a mission with Ahsoka Tano!" She whispers happily to Pedro.

"Who?" Pedro gave her a bewildered expression.

"You know, Anakin's Padawan."

"I know who Skywalker is. Everybody does. Not many know he's a tutor." Pedro confesses. "How do you even know?"

"I follow everything the Jedi do. They're amazing." Pedro rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Jania, when are you going to grow up and let that stuff go. We're adults now. Let's focus on staying alive. Do me a favor will you, don't ask for their autographs." She doesn't tell Pedro upon meeting Anakin she already obtained his signature on her cloth napkin.

"Master Jedi" Jania was quick to bow to the two young women, despite one of them not being a Jedi Knight, she still addressed them all as such.

"Oh, no. Actually, I'm still a Padawan." Ahsoka cleared up.

"Right, of course. My bad I'm sorry. I should know that. I know who you are, my kids love you!" She blabbered on, biting her lip to get herself to stop talking. Ahsoka smiles, surprised and happy to learn people know her.

"I'm glad to hear that."


	13. Chapter 13 Duel In the Foundry

Watching Jania performed was quite the experience for Barriss and Ahsoka. They never witnessed a soldier of her caliber work first hand. Clones worked with ruthless precision. Jania hummed while she shot the heads of battle droids, getting louder as her kill count increased.

"How does someone learn this?" Ahsoka asks Barriss. The two crouched behind Jania to keep their location secret. Jania let the barrel of her sniper rifle only show a little bit from the shrubs.

"Military school?" Barriss guesses. "Wait... maybe, at the gun range?" Barriss knew the Clones were trained on Kamino from the day they formed from the tanks, she wasn't sure if the regular academies shared in the same methods as the Kaminoans.

"That's it. You should be cleared to advance, Skywalker. You want me to remain up here and I'll watch you from the sky?" She proposes. Thinking for a moment, Anakin supposes it's good to have someone watching them from above. Their air support is between little and nonexistent at the moment.

"So do we stay up here?" Ahsoka pondered, worried she'd miss out on all the fun. Barriss nods.

(Scene break)

"They're too many sir!" One soldier bellowed, before being shot down. Anakin and Tera needed to think of something fast. Their manpower was rapidly depleting.

Panaka thought on his feet, deploying rockets from a nearby mortar, it sent the droids into a mad scramble as their intended trajectory's been altered. While their circuits sought to catch up and adapt, the Jedi seized on their brief window to turn this battle around and led the charge. Now this is the kind of fighting Skywalker grown accustomed to. A steady diet of unrelenting offense, making a beeline to the targeted area. Treading across the red sand of Geonosis the green republic soldiers advanced past enemy lines with little fear, their guardian angle watched over them gunning down whoever stood in their way that wasn't in their sights.

(Scene break)

Ventress monitored the battle from a safe distance, feeling confident even with the sudden setback. "I want you to place mines five miles from the foundry."

"You sure about giving the Jedi that much time?" The droid asks. Ventress was at her breaking point with these nagging, useless pieces of machinery. Droids are designed to take orders, not ask questions. If she wanted a droid who'd question every single thing she did, she'd purchase a protocol droid.

Instead of answering, Ventress withdrew her red lightsaber and cut the droid's head clean off, turning to the next in command silently asking if it had the same reservations. "If the Jedi don't destroy these foundries, I surely will." She remarks internally.

(Scene break)

"We're almost there." Pedro tries to keep his fellow soldiers energized. Their push was strong, they're mowing down these battle droids like long grass on a summers day.

"It's too easy." One soldier interjects. "I've raked up fifteen kills already." Little did he and Pedro know what was waiting for them in a few minutes.

(Scene break)

Ahsoka and Barriss kept an eye on the advancing soldiers soldiers, while Jania surveyed everywhere else. Curious no Separatists aircrafts have shown themselves. This battle could not have been going against the C.I.S favor any more than it has.

"Looks like we'll be victorious quicker than we thought." Ahsoka comments, filled with optimism. Meanwhile, Barriss exuded concern, a weird twist in her stomach form. "What's wrong?"

"It's never this easy." She said breathlessly. Just then, their whole center of gravity was taken from them. Barriss almost fell over, but Ahsoka clutched on to the Jedi Knight's sleeve. The foundries collapsed atop the Jedi and their troops as the three women watched in horror.

"Master!" Ahsoka cries out, unable to conceal her deep concern. Jania's eyes widened, her heart caught in her throat. She felt she stumbled into a nightmare and wanted nothing more than to wake up.

"Are they?" Even the collected Barriss couldn't bring herself to say the words. To say them, validates what just transpired. "No."

"Master... come in, Master!" Ahsoka calls through her com-link.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin replies, gasping for air, his lungs contaminated with dust and debris.

"Stay where you are, me and Barriss are coming to save you." Ahsoka knew Barriss outranked her; the emotions of the young Padawan were getting the best of her.

"No. Ahsoka, we'll be fine. We'll get out ourselves. Just finish the mission. Go inside the foundry and set up the charges." Skywalker ordered.

"Just one foundry?" Ahsoka was curious as to why only one.

"The foundries are all connected to one another. Bomb one, the others will fall and so on." Anakin answers.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka says obediently.

"We can get around this mess by cutting around it heading East." Jania informs them. Ahsoka couldn't take her eyes off the rubble entrapping her master, worried it wouldn't be long until the shaky structure collapses and finishes the job.

"You should head down there and help them out of there." Barriss orders of Jania.

(Scene break)

For a brief moment, Anakin thought he's gone blind. All he could see was black, and hear the cries of the poor irregulars in indescribable pain. Skywalker could not use his lightsaber to provide a much needed source of light, his weapon was crushed by the falling debris. "Again?" Anakin groans mentally. He lost his initial green lightsaber during his first duel against Dooku, a year later, he loses another.

A familiar blue light fills the dark atmosphere, Anakin turns around for a brief moment believing it was his weapon, but it was Tera's.

"Are you alright?" She asks, Skywalker doesn't answer and shifts focus to everyone else. No matter who is standing army was, Skywalker always made sure to put his men first.

"Master Jedi!" Jania could be heard on the outside. She didn't know how to refer to them as plural. "Can I help you?" She was already moving rocks by hand.

"Stand back!" Tera warns Jania before she uses her lightsaber to slide through the rocks, the tiny window supplied the entrapped with a refreshing source of light. But the collective strength of Tera and Anakin, even with his robotic right arm it isn't enough to pry them free.

"At least we'll have a source for air." Tera breathes, her chest pounding. Skywalker felt his heartbeat double and needed to settle down.

(Scene break)

"There's only two super battle droids, one for each of us." Ahsoka comments, before starting to walk off intending to confront them. The two were preparing to overtake a bunker where the foundry resides below.

"Hold on, this may be a trap." Barriss explains.

"They think we're dead." Ahsoka points out.

"No they don't. There's only two we can see, but there could be more laying around. You seen what happened to the Masters. The Separatists could have also set traps for us. This bunker directly leads to the main foundry. They aren't going to let us waltz in."

"Okay, so what can we do?"

Barriss thinks for a moment. "Your montrals can sense activity from 25 feet away. Why don't you survey the perimeter and I'll take care of the droids in the front?" Ahsoka liked the sound of this plan, also noticing this is the first time somebody commented on her blue and white montrals being used for the purpose of hunting. A calling card for her race of people.

Barriss was right. There were droids laying in the shadows ready to pounce. Ahsoka made quick work of them, utilizing her hunting skills which came during her days as a youth on Shili. Her only bruise came when one of the wires of the droid she cut down short circuited and electrocuted her. Nothing a little spit could fix!

"You're all clear." Ahsoka gave Barriss the green light and she began going to town on the remaining battle droids. The bunker was soon unguarded, all those who intended to defend it fell into a heap of scrap metal.

(Scene break)

It was a good thing the soldiers prepared themselves for every conceivable outcome. The irregulars came armed with first aide kits as well as weapons, and tended to their wounded. Skywalker looked over the wounded and was more preoccupied with the casualties.

"It's all your fault Jedi! What good are you?" He imagines a soldier who just lost his friend berating him no matter the outcome of this. He tried to silence the noise, but the voices inside his head persisted causing him to double over and clutching his head. Pedro was next to the Jedi and gave him a swig of water from his canteen.

"Thank you." He says while short on breath.

"You alright, sir?" Pedro never thought he'd see the great Anakin Skywalker in such a state.

"I'm fine just give me a moment." He demands. He looked around as far as his eyes would let him in this dark hole, all these lives depended on his ability to get them out of this predicament.

(Scene break)

"That's the last of them." Ahsoka said confidently, after slicing the final super battle droid in half.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." A familiar voice teased, followed by the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Barriss and Ahsoka looked at each other. It's Ventress, looking as undemonstrative as ever, wearing only a scowl.

"Ahsoka, I'll take care of Ventress. You just set up those charges. Whatever happens, just make sure this place is torn down." Barriss instructed Ahsoka.

"But-" Ahsoka was about to protest when Barriss interjected.

"I outrank you, Padawan, you must listen to me." Ahsoka was growing tired of being big leagued all the time, but knew Barriss' value of the bigger picture was right.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of crossing paths." Barriss was trying to buy time and distract Ventress for Ahsoka to perform her duty. She's heard of Ventress in the past. Her master fought her once. Never having the misfortune of running into her.

"I doubt my name hasn't been thrown around your temple." Asajj comments, filled with self satisfaction at her growing celebrity status.

"Actually, you're more known for getting beat by a Padawan on his first mission." Barriss sneers in a departure from her usual character.

It seemed to have lit a spark inside of Ventress as she went on the attack, hoping to gut Barriss like a fish. Ventress' twin blood red blades collided with Barriss pure blue single. If Ventress hoped to preserve the machinery and computers in the foundry, she failed miserably, leaving behind a burnt wreckage during her rampage. Barriss remained steadfast, only getting minor burns during Ventress' offensive. Now she knows why her master advised her to not fight a Sith. They are overwhelming and relentless. She was slowing down and Ventress knew it.

Ventress momentarily distracted Barriss with a jab to the forehead, followed-up with a slash to her ankle. The Jedi Knight falls to one knee, unlike before, Ventress wastes little time going in for the kill. Bringing her weapon above her head, she brought it down in one shift motion intending to put her opponent down like an animal. But her momentum was halted. A green lightsaber came into her view, and a cocky grin on a certain Togruta rival.

Ventress' expression wasn't shock, more "Really?" No matter what she did, a recent string of circumstances at the last moment causes her to lose her precise kills. Already far behind Grievous, she needed something to prove her worth to Dooku in case he needed to cut one of them off as a loose string.

"I didn't even know you were here." Ventress lies, hoping the slant would enrage the young Padawan.

"I guess today isn't your lucky day." She throws Ventress back, allowing Barriss a chance to recover and nurse her wounds.


	14. Chapter 14 No Jedi Left Behind

Ventress encountered Ahsoka multiple times before, each combatant leaving with their powder relatively dry after the skirmish subsided. Ventress believes she'd make strong work of Tano, knowing all her moves by now if Dooku hadn't sidelined her for so long that rust would accumulate.

Barriss remained on the floor, holding her ankle which bled and sported a noticeable burn. She tries to put weight on it and grimaces. Perhaps a bone snapped? She thought. With little power to do otherwise, Barriss observed Ahsoka and was surprised she was fairing as well as she did versus Ventress. The Padawan even managed to slice one of Ventress' hands. She didn't dismember the limb, but she made it nearly useless. Ventress howls like a wounded animal before regrouping. She was down one lightsaber.

"I'm Jedi enough to finish you off, witch." Ahsoka taunts. Pushed to the edge, Ventress eyes roll to the back of her head as she lets the dark side overtake her. Her lone red blade twirling around like a carousel, never giving Ahsoka a moment to collect herself. While a daring attempt to severe the Torguta's head failed, Ventress follows-up with a kick to her opponents abdomen and sends her flying conveniently to where Barriss was laying.

"Are you okay?" Barriss asks. "I think I'm ready to take her on again."

"We'll do it together." Ahsoka replies, but Barriss had other ideas.

"No. Ahsoka, you set the charges where the catacombs are next and leave here to set the explosives off." Barriss said without a trace of emotion or regard for her own well-being.

"What? Why would I do that?" Ahsoka was flabbergasted.

"Because Ventress' purpose is to distract us until the cavalry arrives to finish us off. We don't have much time." Barriss labors back to her feet, hesitant to leave her friend behind Ahsoka gives up trying to reason with the young knight and proceeds with the last phase of the plan.

(Scene break)

"How long it's been, Skywalker?" Tera wryly asks. Her throat was dryer than the Tatooine desert. She wouldn't allow herself to drink from the soldiers canteens, believing their lives to be of more value.

"Three hours." Anakin clocked in. He hears grunting on the opposite side of the debris, Jania was outside digging like crazy to get them out. Tera's weapon ceased to work, leaving them with only a tiny bit of light from the little hole.

"Private are you still out there?" Tera speaks up. After many hard breathes, Jania confirms. "It'll be easier to dig ourselves out when we can get someone on the outside to cut us out." She tells the soldier, referring to the two Padawans.

"Which reminds me, did you check on their progress?" Tera turns to Anakin.

"They said they've infiltrated the bunker, I haven't heard from them since." Anakin wanted to check in on them one more time, but Tera figures it's best to wait and not pester them.

"They're young, but they aren't children. You have to give your Padawan room to breathe."

"Easy for you to say." Anakin murmurs under his breath.

"Uh, guys!" Jania wanted to point in the direction of the invading force of flying Geonosians armed to the teeth coming directly towards her to check and see if the Jedi are indeed dead.

"What is it?" Anakin asks.

"We need to figure out a way to get you out of here right now!" Jania's sentences became faster as she grew more nervous.

(Scene break)

Barriss managed to dress her wounds before restarting her fight with Ventress. The assassin also had time to clean up her bloodied right hand. Internally, she thanked the stars for not losing a couple of fingers or even the whole limb in the process.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka swung herself down to the catacombs of the foundry, where the filthy creatures who worked slavishly to design the robotic terrors slept. Placing the charges carefully around their bodies, she was sure to have placed enough to blow the place up real good.

A lanky, slimy arm stretched itself out, grabbing Ahsoka by her sensitive montrals. She bit on her finger to keep herself from screaming. Montrals are extremely sensitive and cannot be touched in any way. She bit so hard on her fingers her sharp teeth broke skin and started to bleed. Managing to detach herself from the flying rodent, Ahsoka scurries like a mouse in the night back to where she entered.

She takes one last look around to make sure all of the charges are where exactly where they're supposed to be. Unfortunately the same creature who laid his hand on her montrals awoke, snatching the small circular disk and foolishly pressing the blinking red light in its center.

Thinking fast, Ahsoka hops up a level and makes her way upwards.

In their second go-around, Barriss had better fortunes versus Ventress. Though they remained evenly matched, the Jedi pulled off a well-timed kick sent Ventress backwards. She recovers and flips back to her feet, seemingly ready for more. But a seismic shake gave her a new plan.

"You've succeeded in destroying the foundry, but you won't survive." This place was on its last legs and Ventress wasn't going to let the pesky Jedi escape to tell the tale. Letting loose a strong push from her palm, Barriss' head smashing against the wall and knocking her out. Ventress would've loved to stick around and finish the job, except time was of the essence.

By the time Ahsoka returned, Ventress was gone and Barriss by herself. She rushes towards her fallen friend and manages to wake her up. "Ahsoka?" Barriss believed the blow to her head caused her to have a distorted reality.

"We have to get out of here." She tells Barriss. Lifting her arm over her neck they proceeded to limp to the outside, despite Barriss' pleas to leave her so Ahsoka could save herself.

"Jedi don't leave anyone behind." She says proudly.

(Scene break)

Jania had two options, fight the aerial force of Geonosians or focus all her energy on digging the Jedi out of their cocoons. She settled on the former, believing it futile to dig them out by herself.

"You're not going to last long by yourself, go get cover!" Anakin advises the lone soldier.

"I'm not alone." Jania points out. Ahsoka's lightsaber cuts a hole in the debris finally letting everyone outta of their traps. Just in time too. The enraged Geonosians have surrounded them.

"Should we surrender?" Anakin jokingly asked Tera, even without a weapon he wasn't going to let these slugs capture him.

"Where's your lightsaber?" Ahsoka asks, Anakin quickly explains it was destroyed. Unable to fight, Barriss lends her weapon for Skywalker to use. They fought their way out of the ambush, cementing their victory.

(Scene break)

The Jedi and the Galactic Republic sent reinforcements and Jedi to relieve the wounded Anakin and Tera of their duties, to return to the temple for treatment.

"You sure you'll handle yourself here alone?" Skywalker was unsure of how'd Ahsoka fair in battle without him. Barriss was heading back to the temple too. Only Jedi Master Aayla Secura taking their place.

"Skywalker, you need to learn to trust your Padawan. According to Barriss, she handled herself fine on her own." Tera speaks up on Tano's behalf, Ahsoka beaming with satisfaction over having a respect Jedi vouch for her.

"Come on, our time is done here."


	15. Chapter 15 Rise of Destruction

Kyle didn't mind being placed on archive duty, it gave him time to work on his skills and focus on developing his knowledge on the Jedi. It was the exact opposite of Ahsoka and her experiences during her brief stint on archive duty. Unlike her, Kyle enjoyed being away from the war and the pressures of commanding. He'd rather assist Tera Sinube in his teaching of the Younglings, helping them learn how to properly hold their weapon. He didn't care much for meditation. So he found himself as one of the students at certain points of Sinube's class.

The library was something Kyle initially looked forward to visiting his first day at the Jedi Temple. Then he found out most of the writings aren't in the basic language, that Jedi usually learn up to five languages before they reach the age of ten. Madam Jocasta was generous enough to point Kyle in the direction where the few books written in basic are shelved.

Asuka was shocked to see Kyle at the front desk. It's been a while since they've talked and she wanted to catch up. "Sorry you're on archive duty." She's shared Kyle's job at one point and isn't particularly fond of it.

"Don't be. I'm enjoying it. I've practiced my new Ataru style and have gotten better at it." He couldn't remember a time he's felt more comfortable in his own skin.

"How've you been practicing? The new shipment of MagnaGuards to replace the defective ones hasn't come in yet."

"I found a holodroid a while back who is programmed to spar." Kyle explains. "His name is 28-03."

"You named him a number?" Asuka didn't understand.

"No that's his barcode number." Kyle didn't think it's appropriate to name a droid, a machine he could take for granted, like a toaster.

"You don't name your droid?" She asks.

"It isn't mine, I just found it. Besides, it doesn't matter." He noticed the braid tied around her raven black hair. "Did you get promoted?" Asuka nods vigorously, unable to contain her bright smile for a second longer. Kyle hops over the desk and gives her a modest high five. "That's great!" He tells her. "I'm so happy for you. Who's your teacher?"

"Master Luminara Unduli. She trained Barriss Offee." Asuka answers.

"Yes, I've met her before. She's very nice." Kyle said. He was taken aback at how cordial Barriss was. Always bowing as a form of greeting, even to fellow Padawans and Younglings. Kyle never was showed such respect for her.

"She trained under Unduli for two-years and quickly became a Jedi Knight. Maybe I'll be on the same trajectory." Asuka salivated at the thought of being on the fast track to graduating to Knight-status.

"At this point, I'd just be happy if my Master keeps me around." He chuckles.

"Don't say that, Tera enjoys having you as her student." Kyle knows that's true, but the doubt gnaws at him. "Anyways, I have to get going."

"Congratulations, Asuka. I hope to see you out there."

(Scene break)

Asuka could not wait to meet her master. At the same time, her hands were clammy and her stomach had tied itself in knots. What if she was mean? Asuka pondered if she wasn't good enough for a Jedi Master of Unduli's status to train? Self doubt plagued her mind. Nothing about her was spectacular, her appearance screamed generic. Then again, so did Kyle and she routinely took him to the cleaners when they locked horns.

Asuka knew she's being ridiculously. Unduli wouldn't have picked her if she didn't believe in her potential. There's more to being a Jedi than looks. She's trained all her life for this, it is time for the next step. Taking one last long breath before finally meeting her master, Asuka set eyes on the Galactic Republic hanger bay for the first time. Unable to fathom its large size. Measurements added to 100,000 square feet, filled to the brim with state of the art fighters, such as the Z-95 star fighter sporting high maneuverability and top of the line sensors.

But what Asuka noticed a lack of was soldiers. Only a handful of soldiers accompanied the Jedi. Before the inhibitor chip crisis, Clones would often reside in the hanger bay fixing warships and readying themselves for deployment.

Unduli told Asuka there mission was simply to investigate a distress signal not too far from Coruscant, right near Brentaal. Unduli warns her Padawan to tread carefully, as the entire communications station been shut down. "Curious. I've heard similar occurrences three times in the last couple of days." Luminara ponders if there was some bigger game afoot.

"Can we fix it, Master?" Asuka asks.

"Unfortunately our volunteer force isn't skilled in computer repair." Luminara sighs, trying not to make the soldiers feel bad. She's heard humans are a fickle bunch.

"Actually, Master, I could fix it." Asuka offers, much to the shock of her master.

"You're free to try."

Asuka only needs a brief look under the hatch to see the problem. "We have a malfunctioning bifurcating dialator." She says, complexity giddy to use her unheralded skills for once. Asuka beamed when the lights came back on, only for them to return off moments later.

Asuka is about to again look under the latch when she sees an eyesore of a monstrosity come into her view. A heavy cruiser rotating itself away from the communication station, it stretched over three miles long dwarfing the size of the strongest republic cruiser in their navy.

"I think I found who did this, Master."

(Scene break)

Once again, the Jedi found themselves stretched thin. Obi-Wan was tasked with guarding the Duchess during Mandalore's constitutional convention. Anakin and Tera have returned recently from their successful mission on Geonosis, sustaining heavy damage, however. Despite Skywalker's insistence on the contrary, he was in no condition to be out in the field.

For the Galactic Republic, now laboring the last ting they needed to find out was the C.I.S have developed a super weapon that's wholly operational and did it under their noses.

"The senate is losing confidence in the chancellor." Bail Organa gathered from his various conversations with his mates in the capital building. "Not to mention the people. If this keeps up, the mob will be banging down all of our days for a special election."

Padmé wasn't too keen on the chancellor's performance since the outbreak of The Clone War. Many chances presented itself for the republic to simply wash their hands of this quagmire and Palpatine choose false pride at every turn.

"If I may be frank, I too am losing confidence in the chancellor. He's lost control of the war and is leading us to defeat."

Bail wasn't sure what came next. He had a rough idea, he assumed Padmé did not have the gall to actually suggest and carry it out. "I'm going to call for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor during today's session."

"It's very risky to do something like that." Bail warns. "You're the one who called for a vote of no confidence in the previous chancellor."

"Which'll only amplify my actions when i do it again."

Before Padmé could make good on her threat, Organa asked her to converse with the chancellor prior. It wouldn't look good to the press, who largely give cover to the chancellor and pass off his failures or shortcomings as the fault of others, to vote to unseat the leader the senate recently chose to give unlimited power to.

The chancellor, like always, was not stressed given the circumstances. He was more hurt to find out one of his oldest confidants in the senate expressed interest in turning on him. "Why would you do that?" His expression was similar to an old man asking why his children don't visit him anymore. It honestly left the experienced senator flat-footed.

"I feel the war has been mismanaged and there are better candidates for the position." She states bluntly.

"Oh?" Palpatine raises a white eyebrow. "Perhaps you could throw your support behind one of the ultra-left parties? You really want to see how a Collectivist handles this war? For the sake of your re-election chances I hope you don't cast your lot in with the nationalist to your right."

Padmé knew extremism didn't sell to her voters on Naboo. They fancied themselves as intellectuals, eager to find common ground with a nuanced opinion. This was a real gut check for her political career. Could she sit back and watch Palpatine lead the Galactic Republic, which has stood for over a thousand generations, be split in two after losing a war to the slave owning bureaucrats heading up the C.I.S?

When the war initially broke out, a parade celebrating the Republic's response to the succession of ten thousand systems with war. Throngs of people marched on Coruscant, Alderaan, and Naboo singing joyously in chorus "The Republic forever! Down with the traitors!" Less than a year later, those same people still march, but sing a different tune. "I didn't raise my kin to a other mother's darling!"

Padmé left her meeting not sure if she remembered what her retort was, but very sure it displeased her. Returning to her chambers the isolation let her dwell on her failure and it gnawed at her. Her hands were covering her face when a surprise visitor snuck past the public eye.

"Annie?" She said wistfully, yearning for someone to help her in her time of need. Luckily for her, it was the Jedi himself. Wearing casual attire, only discernible thing of his appearance is the white bandage wrapped around his head. "I've heard what happened on Geonosis." She would have rushed to give him a warm embrace if they did not need to keep their marriage a secret from the press, the Jedi and her colleagues. "I assumed the worst."

Anakin grins, disarming Padmé's concern, albeit briefly.

"Now senator Amidala, you and I have known each other long enough to know I can handle the hairiest of situations." He says cockily. But Padmé wasn't amused. She looked unsure. "What's wrong?"

"The Separatists have a super weapon, we don't know what it does, we're sure what it looks like. What our spies have been able to communicate to us is it is equipped with mega-ion cannons to disable the power systems of potentially an entire fleet. It's so far only done this to the communications center on Brentaal IV."

"What?" Skywalker's been out of the loop for a while and wasn't refreshed on the recent developments. Padmé showed him the holographic video taken by one of the irregulars, even in its miniature form the weapon looked intimidating. It's appearance reminding Anakin of a jackknife.

"That's all we know so far. The Republic navy is readying a reconnaissance mission as we speak to gather more information." Padmé explains.

"So this weapon is going to haunt us now whenever we go?"

Padmé nods. "We'll need to destroy it, but first we need to know it's capabilities and weaknesses. It'll be sometime."

"But we don't have time." Anakin firmly states.

"I know. Many think we do, however."


	16. Chapter 16

Class was dismissed, another day closer to Kyle completing his time serving in archive duty. While he enjoyed it at first, he was finding his patience wearing thin. Bits and pieces of stories leaked through hearsay of a mysterious weapon at the C.I.S disposal. Eager to get back into the field to do his part, the Jedi Council wouldn't hear his overtures.

Tera had returned to the temple for a needed rehabilitation of her body. Luckily, everything was on the up and up so her time on the shelf wouldn't last very long. Before she headed back to Geonosis to assist Ahsoka in locking the territory down, she thought it appropriate to check in on her Padawan, seeing him scrub the floor of the class room of dirt and spit the Younglings casually threw on it.

"You look like you're staying busy." Tera says. Kyle shrugs, still feeling awkward around her after she caught him playing hooky. Though she did praise his growing skills in lightsaber combat, she believed Kyle was reckless and lacked an understanding how a Jedi is supposed to act. She hoped Sinube could fill Kyle in and educate the young teen.

"Where's Master Sinub?" Kyle shrugs again, not knowing where the old man is.

"My guess is, either in the mess hall eating oatmeal or napping. Class is over, his teaching is done for today." He points out.

"Still, i'd like to talk to him before I go." Kyle stopped what he's doing and turned around. "No, I didn't ask the council to lift your punishment. You're in this for the long haul."

"Master, i-"

"Learned your lesson. No, I don't thing you have. Kyle, you can't expect to live on the edge and not pay the price for such a lifestyle." She scolded her Padawan, like a mother would a misbehaving child. Kyle was told to assist Sinube teach his next class and do as he said until she returned from field duty.

Growing irritable, Kyle did what he was told and made a mental note to seek a healthy release for his frustration when down time came around. He found his solution inside the dojo, which Sinube instructed him to clean. The holodroid he repaired weeks prior stood stationary in the corner, his presence gave Kyle an idea. Switching the holodroid on, he tasks it to "give him a challenge" extracting a training lightsaber from its holster on the wall.

"Which combatant you wish me to embody?" Kyle looks over the menu of possible historical Jedi and Sith, picking Anakin, looking for what he considers the ultimate challenge.

Blue rings swirled around the holodroid, taking the form of Anakin Skywalker, circa the time of his apprenticeship. This version of Skywalker was skinnier, leaner, and sported a braided in a hairstyle not too dissimilar to Kyle's current one.

Kyle's sparring session began on the wrong foot, luckily the holodroid was also only equipped with a training lightsaber causing the harm on the level of hard plastic. "Anakin" was simply overwhelming and knocked Kyle on his back every couple of minutes.

"Would you like me to turn the intensity down?" It asks. Kyle shakes his head, ordering for the session to remain on the same course of difficulty.

"Anakin" pounces, Kyle rolls out of the way, recovering quickly to engage in a vicious saber lock. Driven to one knee, Kyle sought a solution to his most recent dilemma. "Anakin" got greedy and went in for the fictitious kill, in the last moment before certain defeat Kyle let loose an invisible push from the palms of his hands sending his sparring partner backwards. Kyle leapt at the opportunity to capitalize, finding his rally snuffed out and thrown to the ground.

"I win again, sir." The droid calmly says while pointing his weapon at Kyle's throat.

"Alright, you can switch off now." But it didn't turn off, it merely continued looking at Kyle quizzically. "What?"

"Pardon me for troubling you sir, but everyone I've met seem to be calling '28-03' and I'd really wish to have an actual name."

"_**Droids care what they're called?"**_ Kyle thought to himself. "Okay, what do you want to be called?"

"I was hoping you had an idea, sir?"

Kyle thought for a moment, scanning the dojo in hopes of getting an off the cuff idea. "Uhhh." He ponders. "How about, Sophisticated, Universal Combat Specialist. SUCS." Kyle smirks to himself, so satisfied he thought of the acronym on the fly.

"I love it sir, thank you!" Kyle rolls his eyes before leaving, feeling a little bad for what he's done. Knowing droids, he'll likely introduce himself by his full name and not the acronym. Prior to his departure, he announced his intentions to call the droid "Sid" instead, as a way to ease his conscious.

(Scene break)

Being alone on Geonosis was a brand new experience for Ahsoka. So far from Coruscant and from her master, the reigns were wholly in her control. Commanding a reasonably large group of irregulars a tad south of 20,000, Tano needed to be precise and considerate with how she used her force. Food was low, resources were thinning. Ahsoka made the decision to lead a small band of soldiers back to the ships initial crash landing place to secure what was needed for the coming days.

"Eventually, we'll call for reinforcements." Ahsoka sighs, wanting to get through just a week before that point so to prove to Anakin she could carry herself well in battle, even when alone.

"Commander Tano, I have spotted a peculiar occurrence not too far from here." Jania informs her.

"Take me there." Ahsoka replies. As it turns out, the peculiar occurrence was a tiny village populated with Geonosians. "What's 'peculiar' about this?"

"From what I've gathered, the Republic's never fought on this planet so close to civilians. This may cause an issue for us. What-if the Separatists come back and use their lives as leverage for us to leave?" Jania considers.

"Perhaps."

"Although, It's likelier they are more sympathetic to the C.I.S." Jania adds.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, no reason." Jania nonchalantly said. Ahsoka took it upon herself to walk into the village. The population was small, so even they ambushed her, she'd be able to overpower them.

"Here let me help you." Ahsoka saw a Geonosian male struggle with his wheelchair. His legs were missing and needed help getting his wheels out of a hole he didn't have the strength to pull himself out of.

"Thank you." The man says before his eye caught a glimpse of Ahsoka's Jedi weapon. "Did you destroy the foundries?" He asks. Ahsoka nods. "You'll need to leave. When they return they'll have us all killed." He stresses before scurrying off, leaving Ahsoka befuddled.

"What are you doing?" Jania saw Ahsoka talking to one of the civilians.

"Just helping someone." Ahsoka says innocently.

"Well don't. These people aren't to be trusted." Jania words shocked Ahsoka. She had no idea she held such biases.

"The C.I.S likely stationed them here so they'd be close to the foundries." Jania theorizes.

"He looked scared. Maybe they didn't want to work for the C.I.S, but were forced?" Ahsoka wonders. Her master often chastises her for her nativity, but she was going on more than a hunch in this instance.

"We're deep in enemy territory, we cannot fall for every sob story we happen to hear." Ahsoka knew Jania made a decent point, though if came from a place of hate. Ahsoka had her own reservations on Geonosians. Her only interaction with the flying slugs is when they tried to kill her. These ones were dirty like the previous ones she encountered, except they seemed vulnerable and shaken. Their dark beast eyes typically conveying a mistrust and malevolence, carries doubt and pain.

"What do you want?" A less sympathies Geonosian was none to pleased to be stopped in the middle of his day.

"I'm looking for the leader of your village. Do you have one?"

"He's over there." He points to a tent not too far from where they are standing. "He never leaves that tent."

"Thank you." Ahsoka said.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Jania asks.

"I don't know. But we have to let them know we're here to help. They have to know we're the good guys."

"I'm sure a quick discussion is going to clean up the confusion." Jania thought internally. Ahsoka glares at her.

"I heard that."

"Right, Jedi have the ability to read minds."

"Only for the weak minded." She smiles smugly.

(Scene break)

The village leader is named Konstantin and he was non too pleased to have a Jedi in his territory. Given the circumstances, he assumed he was being placed under custody of the Galactic Republic. Ahsoka promised that wasn't the case, h less Konstatine was in cahoots with the C.I.S.

"Of course I am. If I didn't, you'd be walking over our corpses." Konstantine chuckles darkly. "You Jedi can't tell the difference?"

"We can. We can also see if someone is lying or not."

Konstatine pours himself a glass of scotch and downs without issue. "You're a Padawan." He notices. "Your braid, I see it. What kind of jurisdiction do you have over me?"

"Being the highest ranking official of the Jedi Order on Geonosis."

"For now." There's a hush between them, Ahsoka shuffles awkwardly.

"They'll be back. In greater numbers too." Ahsoka tells Konstatine.

"And you want to know whether I'll switch sides?" She nods.

"I'll see you in the battlefield, Padawan."

"That didn't go as planned." Jania whispers as they depart.

"Give them time."

"I'm surprised he even spoke basic."

(Scene break)

A couple minutes have gone by since their departure, leaving Konstatine alone with his associate Pavlovich. "They'll blame you for this and will have us all killed." Pavlovich didn't want to waste time and flower up his language for his boss. This was serious and perhaps these circumstances called for an audible.

"I know what I'm doing, Pavlovich."

(Scene break)

As she suspected, Dooku was none too pleased to see his apprentice fail. "Miserably" he would add.

"I cannot see the point in having two students if none of them can handle the simplest of tasks. Perhaps I need to look for a new apprentice." Dooku openly contemplated in a transmission with Ventress after having been briefed on the failure to protect the foundries.

"I will not fail you again, Master." Ventress promises.

"I am giving you more than a modestly sized force to lead the effort to take back what is ours. Make it so, or your days will be numbered." The transmission ended, leaving Ventress to grasp the extra weight that's been put on her shoulders.

"I will not fail. They will die."


	17. Chapter 17 Terror Rising

Although Konstatine told Ahsoka to leave the village she decided to stick around and talk to the common people in hopes of getting a better understanding of their standing in the social pecking order. She stealthily hoped this experience would open Jania's mind the different viewpoints as a way not to pass her biases down to her children. Ahsoka could never stand bigotry. She was grateful to come from the Jedi Order, an organization made up of diverse people from nearly every star system in the known galaxy.

Jania's heart soften slightly at the sight of the Geonosians living conditions. Many didn't have huts made of adobe over their heads. Settling for thin tents damaged by the rough winds and occasional rainfall. Ahsoka did not want to cast a premature judgment, but it seemed nobody in the village had bathed in some time. Their stench terrorizes their nostrils. Jania coughs, her throat dry. "I'm going to get some water." The nice old man Ahsoka helped early gave her a wupiupi, a currency robbed of its golden shine by rust and dirt. Tano did not seek a financial reward for assisting the man and refuse, but he persisted. She figured Jania should have it as a form of sincere charity.

However, they could not find a store that served beverages or even food. Ahsoka noticed the crops have all died and the stomachs of the winged creatures have shrunken from what her databanks have showed her.

"Excuse me, miss. We're looking to buy some water." Ahsoka hoped this Geonosian also speak basic. She did not speak the tongue clicking language Geonosians do. Anakin tried to expand her knowledge, only to successfully strain her tongue in the process. People often believe Togrutas share a distinct language amongst themselves when in fact, the speak exclusively in the basic language.

"Water?" The old woman scoffs. "The Separatists provide us the water."

"What do you mean?"

"'Work for Water' is the policy here. We meet our benchmarks for the cause, we get water. And now that the foundries are destroyed, we won't be getting any soon." She mourns.

"It looks like your village hasn't had water for more than a couple of days." Ahsoka points out.

"The C.I.S work us like cattle." She confesses. "But usually when we reach our quota they give us the water. We haven't done that in months."

Why? Could it be they had a change of heart or the foundries weren't as productive as their intel suggests?

"How many droids did the foundry produce?" Ahsoka asks.

"On average, 400,000 a day." She says calmly. The answer shocked Ahsoka and Jania. 400,000? The Kaminoans was only able to produce 200,000 Clones a day.

"And you didn't meet your quota." Jania assumes.

"No. We did. They just didn't give it to us." She states plainly before leaving.

"This is bad." Ahsoka shakes her head. "They need our help."

"We tore down the foundries, we basically liberated them." Jania retorts.

"They don't see it that way. I think they don't know where else to go but here."

(Scene break)

Despite the upsetting living conditions of the average Geonosian, there was work to be done further dismantling the foundries. Irregulars took great joy taking apart the complex contraptions by melting them to scrap metal, some even made makeshift medals to celebrate their victory. Ahsoka ordered the Irregulars to cease, stating these materials are needed as spare parts for the Republic. Jania promised to keep the troops in line.

"You lecture me on how to act, yet you're the one making trophies." Jania chastises Pedro.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't properly acting like a fanboy. Why don't you give me some tips next time." He teases.

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka headed the warnings from her master to prepare for a response from the C.I.S, placing machine guns where the droids are suspected to inject themselves into the battle. Four artillery guns are wheeled in and placed strategically across from one another to cover all their bases. Making sure to hide them so C.I.S recon couldn't detect them. Anakin advises her to hasten their pace, gauging their window to completely dismantle the foundries as one whole day.

Many poor irregulars found themselves wounded and in need of urgent care. It be far too taxing on the Republics assets to transport all of the soldiers back to Coruscant. A makeshift medical ward was designed to accommodate those in need. The horrors of war confined to one area, just in case anyone needed a reminder this isn't one big adventure. It will be at least a day - or even two until help arrives.

"Uhh Commander!" She could hear an officer call for her, though she wasn't sure from here. It was from her com-link.

"Yes?"

"The Separatist are here, their fleet is incoming!" Ahsoka's stomach sank like a rock in the middle of the ocean. "Already? How?"

(Scene break)

Konstatine watched as the sky became littered with C.I.S cruiser ships eager to retake their foundries. "You know they'll blame us for this place being destroyed in the first place." Pavlovich warns.

"I know." Konstatine moves calmly to his desk and pulls out a pistol. "We have more powerful weaponry in the armory. I see it being used today for one of two sides, for the Separatists in a vain attempt to regain good standing, or for the Republic in the off chance they are more charitable than the opposition. What do you think, Pavlovich?" He asks sincerely. "I do not know."

After taking some time, Pavlovich weighed his options and decided. "I believe it is best to try and make some new friends." Konstatine smiles.

"I couldn't agree more. Send an envoy to the Jedi camp. It's time we socialize."

(Scene break)

Ventress could not contain her excitement. Her standing, her reputation, her future as an aspiring Sith hinged on her being successful. It's no secret Dooku's been disappointed in both her and Grievous' performances as of late. Another failure could push him over the edge and make a chance.

"Ma'am, we've spotted four auxiliary guns below us. Our targets are set!" One droid tells her.

"Then fire."

(Scene break)

Konstatine's people gifted the Irregulars with a rocket launcher, state of the art of the Separatists army. The Irregulars found the technology foreign, as it is a departure from how the Republic's weaponry functions. Which quickly made up for the rapid lost of the artillery posts, and the subsequent deployment of droidekas and super battle droids to strangle the small force of Irregulars and treasonous Geonosians.

"It appears they want a rematch." Jania says jovially to Pedro, loading up her sniper rifle, preparing for the incoming assault.

"Is that what they want?" Pedro didn't seem so concerned. "They always say the sequel is just a rehash of the original."

This battle did not follow the same beats as it's first incarnation. The C.I.S were more strategic and calculating than they were previously. while two C.I.S ships were taken out of the sky, the strength of the Republic even coupled with the help of the Geonosians paled in comparison. Yet, the Separatists hadn't deployed ground troops, only a couple of starfighters.

(Scene break)

At the last minute before the deployment of the battle droids, which would have guaranteed to have driven the Republic out, Tera interjected her small battalion before they could do so and boarded the main Separatists cruiser. The Irregulars lacked sufficient knowledge of the enemy's ship and Tera needed to take out the main cruisers power source. She'd prefer going after Ventress to apprehend the leader of the effort to retake Geonosis, but due to the limitations of her army she couldn't.

"Sir, what class ship is this?" Parlay, a youthful Irregular asks in the quietest tone to not alert anyone to their presence. Regardless, it is irresponsible to pick now of all the times to ask for a refresher.

"A dreadnought. The largest ship in the C.I.S navy. Stick close and don't get lost." Tera signs, feeling more like a teacher playing the role of parent of 30 school children on a field trip than a military general. But it helped having the extra support in case things got hairy.

The blueprints to the dreadnought were placed inside Tera's com-link, its 3D image showing via hologram. Once again, another task usually fallen in the hands of a high ranking Clone - such as Commander Cody, only to fall into the hands of the Jedi as the soldiers available did not possess the necessary experience to understand the complexities of the C.I.S maps.

"Where should we attack?" Groome, an older recruit around the ages of 35-40 contemplated ridding the ship of its communications tower in order to keep the C.I.S from calling for reinforcements. But Tera announced their intentions earlier to take down the shield generator so the Republic fleet can focus their fire on the dreadnought.

(Scene break)

Ventress' calm vanished, replaced by a familiar angsts and teeming with frustration. "I gave the order over an hour ago, why don't I see our starfighters?" She hisses. "If I hear one more 'Uh' or stutter I'll slice you open, you filthy heap of scrap metal!"

"The Republic has infiltrated the hanger bay and have held it hostage." That's all Ventress needed to hear to step away from her post and use her negative feelings for a productive cause. Her intel informs her of a Jedi being on board. Ventress believed liberating the hanger bay was of greater importance. Even without the necessary air support, the Republic's ground troops were teetering on the edge of declaring retreat.

(Scene break)

Three artillery posts have been destroyed, only one remained. The Geonosians quickly went to work repairing them, while Pedro took over for the poor soul manning the lone engine who met his end by a piece of shrapnel hitting his head. Pedro ordered the irregular by his side to tend to the wounded gentleman as he took over the post. Although there wasn't a Separatist starfighter in sight, rows of battle droids ran with their hair on fire, in need of meeting some serious pushback.

Jania watched over the action, resuming her previous role as the guardian angel on the Republic's side. Equipped with a weapon capable of shooting a canister acting as an ion grenade, disabling the advancing droid army and stunning those near it, as they marched shoulder to shoulder. A sound of a tree branch collapsing under immense pressure alerted her to the presence of a super battle droid.

Though a dull silver, it's color aluminates in the sunlight temporarily blinding Jania. It grappled Jania by the wrists, holding her so tight she feared her bones would become undone. In her hand she held an ion grenade and electrocuted herself in order to regain freedom. It worked, but left her in immense pain and another super battle droid stood above her, towering at seven-feet she stood little chance in hand-to-hand combat. Slowly rising back to her feet, ignoring the calls to surrender, the droid decided to finish off its prey and knock her off the perch. She flew across before rapidly beginning her descent to certain death. Her screams alerted Ahsoka, powerless to help, all she could do is watch. Jania closed her eyes and hoped her end would be a painless one. The mad breeze brushing against her ears suddenly calmed, opening her eyes she found herself in the lanky arms of a Geonosian. He didn't say much, merely placing her down safely before departing. Jania didn't even get the chance to express her deep gratitude.

"Jania!" She turns her head, remembering there's a battle ongoing. "Come on!" The Irregular hands her a weapon as they begin to take their positions.

Pedro overheated the battery in the artillery and needed to give it time to cool down. He couldn't control his trigger finger, the droids kept coming. The Geonosians managed to get one of the other artillery posts up and running again, while the other two remained out of commission.

(Scene break)

Ventress made quick work of the Irregulars, but just when one of her issues was put to bed another rose from the ashes. The Jedi must've have turned off their shield generators. A blast sent her tumbling across the hanger bay, possibly sustaining a concussion during the fall. Ventress demanded the starfighters protect the dreadnought as opposed to attack Geonosis. She ventured to find the Jedi and crush this pesky rodent.

Tera's job was done. Her small band of inexperienced troops managed to make the haunting dreadnought vulnerable. It was the only ship in the Separatists fleet with a the ability to call for reinforcements. Tera always complained about the fact the only ship able to do this was of the dreadnought or the executor classes. Having one lead the fleet is the equivalent of putting all your eggs in one basket. Perhaps if the Separatists leadership wasn't made up of cold hearted, one-track mind droids they'd realize this too.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." The Irregulars handled themselves surprisingly well. Staying in formation whenever trouble arose, swiftly pushing through battle droids and not an ounce of complaining. Captain Panaka was no Rex, but he certainly whipped the soldiers into shape both physically and mentally.

Ventress was hot on their trail. Tera didn't realize it until they were exiting the dreadnought. Before Ventress could catch up to them Tera waives goodbye, closing the entryway and using her weapon to seal the panel shut. Ventress was growing tired of these accumulating failures and feared for her future. But the time for that is later.

Given the green light to fire, the Republic fleet did just that and blasted the dreadnought relentlessly. Tera decided to assist Ahsoka on the ground level by supplying her with fresh troops.

All seemed lost for the C.I.S. The dreadnought was on its last legs. Caring little for the droids, Ventress hightailed it to the escape pod gnashing her teeth at yet another failure. From the window in her pod she could make out a jackknife looking cruiser spanning through the depths of space. It was the first time Ventress laid eyes on the weapon Dooku called "The Malevolence." It's presence could be seen on the ground for all to see on Geonosis. Even Ahsoka was taken aback at its size. Pedro couldn't believe his lying eyes.

"I don't think that's a friendly." Pedro gulps. A massive relay disabling all of the Republics ships (whilst doing the same to the C.I.S) bringing the space battle to a screeching halt. The C.I.S starfighters had made their presence known and bombarded the camp with all their power, leaving little in their path besides destruction and death. Ahsoka looked around and knew she had been defeated. Glaring up at the mystery weapon she swore to destroy it by any means. But as of now, she's a prisoner of war.


	18. Chapter 18 Learn

The chaos on and above Geonosis suddenly stopped. The action brought to a stand still, leaving only a chilling affect on the participants on the side of the Republic as they were the losers. Surprisingly, the C.I.S took prisoners, possibly to sell them off into slavery as the Separatists have ties to various slave trades in the Outer Rim.

It's a glorious day for the Confederacy. One where they regain their prestige in the face of doubt. However, the glory wasn't for Ventress. She arrived on a small Separatists transport, intending to finish the job on Geonosis. She wasn't far from the planet, she could see the Malevolence in the distance.

She initially thought Grievous was the one inside the Malevolence, only to be told by Dooku that his other assassin was given a specific task unrelated to this mission. Startled, Ventress asked for the identity of Dooku's new pawn. The Sith Lord wasn't inclined to say.

"You don't seem to understand why I am here. I believe you deserve an explanation before I do what needs to be done."

If Ventress had an eyebrow one of them certainly would be raised to illustrate her confusion. "Oh?"

"You've failed me one too many times, Ventress. Both you and Grievous have left me little choice but to add a third apprentice to the fold. Except, I cannot keep track of three wild beasts." He rambles. "So I've decided to cut the weakest link from the chain. That's you." Before Ventress could respond a red blade impales her chest, sucking all the oxygen from her. Ventress crumbles to the floor moaning, nursing her horrific chest wound. "Finish the job, Proxy." Dooku orders. He remained present during the altercation, watching coldly as his assassin met her end.

"Proxy-" Ventress chuckles as blood trickles down her grey lips. "What kind of name is that?" She tries to put on a brave face in a situation she knows is bleak for her. In a vain attempt to fight she reaches for her lightsaber, only for Proxy to place his coal black hard toed boot on her hand crushing the bones agonizingly slow just to see if he could get her to scream. Ventress didn't want to give Proxy the satisfaction. He hums to himself, impressed she kept the obvious pain she's feeling to herself. Picking up her lightsabers he cuts them in half right before her eyes.

She rolls over from her belly to her back to get a look at Dooku's new apprentice. A black hood hides his face. "Aren't you a mystery." She sarcastically lauds him. Unimpressed with her quip, Proxy tosses Ventress through the window of her modestly sized cruiser. Before the vacuum of space could consume him also, the doors soon replace the windows. He could not see Ventress, but knows she is no longer amongst the living. In the cold depths of space floats a lifeless body.

"Grievous will handle the prisoners, you head back to the Malevolence and guard the weapon. Standby for the next mission." The Sith tells Proxy.

"Yes, my Master."

(Scene break)

Ahsoka and the remaining Irregulars retreated to higher ground to get some breathing space from the advancing Separatists force. From 20,000 their already small army dwindled to 150. Jania and Pedro remained, though she suffered a gash on her right ankle making it nearly impossible for her to walk. Pedro played the role of medic, disinfecting her wounds to the best of his capabilities given his limited knowledge.

Ahsoka wished she hadn't dozed off during Master Yoda's classes on healing. The art is difficult to learn; quite possibly the most of all the unique powers of the Force. She's never met someone who knows how to use this power making it truly a rare skill.

"What do we do now, Commander?" Pedro asks Ahsoka. She recently talked to Tera, glad to hear help is on the way. The Separatists likely wasted little time transporting the prisoners of war on to their ships, faraway from Geonosis. All that mattered now was getting off this rock with their lives.

Tera eventually found Ahsoka and her sorry crew under a rock. The majority of those hiding believed Tera was the Separatists who found them. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Nonetheless, Ahsoka felt dejected and her disappointment in herself could not remain hidden from Tera.

"It isn't your fault, Padawan." Tera assures her. "We left you with little resources. It's foolish to believe you could have held down the territory in your situation."

Ahsoka didn't buy it. "Master, I could have sworn the battle was going my way. I had the Seppies right where I wanted them. Then in an instant everything changed. I lost all control." Watching Ahsoka's expression turn into a thousand yard stare unsettled Tera. This wasn't Ahsoka. She's taken licks before, but this one stood out. The Galactic Republic needed to even the playing field versus the Confederates by any means necessary. Only to fail.

"We succeeded in dismantling the foundries. It will be years before the Geonosians rebuild them."

Ahsoka then remembered the brave Geonosian villagers who switched sides, only to meet their end. Her heart sank. "Some Geonosians don't want this alliance." She murmurs.

"Of course. The C.I.S are hardly the friendly type." Tera scoffs.

"I wish we could have won and protected them."

"Patience. There will come a time where we will right this wrong. When the Force provides us an opening we'll take it."

(Scene break)

Kyle knew his days on archive duty were dwindling. At least, he believes this to be so. By his calculations he should have been placed back on active duty a few days ago. Yet, here he was. Playing teachers assistance for a class filled with Younglings.

It's hard enough to stay awake during the classes. How Sinube kept this eagerness to him during this mundane dogma he'll never know. Through heavy eyes he could see a young boy reach for the head tail of a nearby Togruta sitting by herself next to him. Before he could touch her Kyle rushes over to calmly interfere.

"Hey, there." He says gently, not wanting to admonish the boy for something he's guilty of doing while at his age. "You okay?" The boy nods before trying again to reach for the girl's head tail. "Uhh... why are you doing that?"

The boy shrugs. "I don't know. Just curious is all."

"You want to see how she'd react?" At this point the girl knew they were talking about her and moved away to get space. "Well, how about you grab on to my hair and pull it." He offers. The boy was all too eager to oblige, pulling hard at his short strands on his scale making Kyle yelp. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He kindly removes the boy's hand from his head. "You see now?" The boy nods. "That's exactly what you'd be doing to her, only worse. A Torguta's montrals are ultra sensitive."

"Why?" The boy asks. Kyle had no real answer him, only replying with a the definitive "**because**" before he child ran along, no doubt distracted by something else.

Tera watches from the side, pleased to see Kyle handle the situation so delicately. "Zach always was the troublemaker." Sinube shakes his head.

"Aren't we all."

"But he's a good boy." Tera adds. Kyle looks at the little old man wondering what he's getting at. "You're itching to get back out in the field." He didn't ask, more stated as a matter of fact.

"How did you know?"

Tera smiles warmly. "A Jedi never seeks adventure. Youngsters like yourself often don't understand that. You wear the yearning for excitement all over your face." He uses his cane to figuratively point towards Kyle's head. "I know Master Grant is a tough cookie, but she means well."

"I know, Master." Kyle wasn't really interested in another lecture about how he should listen to his teacher.

"You're a bit of a troublemaker." He says.

"I snuck out once." Kyle replies.

"Why?"

"I was bored."

"What's boring to you?" He continues to prod.

"I was studying lightsaber technics and needed to create some distance from it all." He confesses.

"Oh? Did you ever find which style suits you?" Kyle nods. "Which one?" Kyle answers Ataru. Tera says many of his students pick up this form in their beginning stages of training. "It's a good form. Not uncommon. I think you'll like it." Sinube sells the form like an item on a restaurant menu. "Ever test it out?" Kyle shakes his head, then remembers that in fact he did.

"I sparred with Sid."

"Who's Sid?"

"My holodroid... long, very uninteresting story." Kyle adds 'long' to the description so he wouldn't have to tell it.

"How about an actual person? How about me?" Kyle sizes up the old geezer who barely reached his hip. "You?" He inadvertently says, only aware later of how disrespectful his comment was.

"Yes, me." He laughs a little. This isn't the first time someone has doubted him because of his appearance. "There's more to being a great warrior than muscles and a youthful body. After all, Master Yoda at nearly 900 years is spryer than ever."

Tera lead Kyle back to the dojo and told him to pick a weapon. The variation of lightsaber hilts daunted him. Kyle always wanted to have some flair to his weapon, but opted for the basic style worried a different handle would cause him issues.

"When did you build your lightsaber?" Tera asks. He needed some time to stretch his limbs. Kyle swears he heard the man's bones cracking.

"When I was 13." Kyle answers.

"Oh?" Again Tera spotted a lie. "You're not a good fibber. Perhaps that's something you and Master Grant can work on." Sighing, Kyle admits his weapon came from the black market when he was 11. Sinube recalls his recent experience with Ahsoka trying to find her lightsaber that fell into the the black market. "Do you know who sold you your weapon?"

"It was all on the up and up." Kyle assures Tera. "I paid for it with money I worked for in a legal manner." But that wasn't enough for the elder Jedi.

"Who?" He asks again.

"Some guy... Cletus was his name. I think he was a Cosian, like you. Are you going to arrest him now?"

"Oh, no. That isn't my issue. We're just getting to know each other. Would you like to ask me a question while I finish stretching?" Sinube was so casual it upset Kyle a little.

"Okay..." He thinks to himself. "You ever see any action?"

"Depends what you mean by 'action'?" Sinube retorts.

"Action. You know? Battles, fights, interesting sights and sounds." He explains.

"Ah" Tera nods knowingly, smiling lightly. "I've found in my many travels and encounters I've learned a lot about the universe and it's inhabitants when I did my patrol of Coruscant without my lightsaber."

"Why without your lightsaber?"

"A lightsaber is a brilliant Jedi weapon. More dignified than a blaster. But it is a crutch for many aspiring Jedi. Initiates are far too reliant on it. Master Skywalker is a brilliant Jedi. A hero. But he needs to work on his Force augmentation and tighten up his focus. A Jedi must know how to cope without his weapon. There will come times it'll be just him and the Force." Tera's spiel struck a cord with Kyle. He's never used the Force in battle. Usually relying on his hand-to-hand skills to carry him.

"There are two things you need to do before you reach Knighthood. Construct your own lightsaber and stop being afraid to fail when using it to fight."

"Are you ready?" Coincidentally, Sinube's weapon mirrored his actual lightsaber both in its standard hilt and light blue color. Kyle happened to pick himself out a tangerine colored blade. Kyle readies himself into a fighting stance, gripping his weapon tightly. Sinube allowed Kyle to break the ice. Seeing as he was at a tremendous size advantage, Kyle did not know what to do.

"Age before beauty." His snarky remark compensating for his lack of knowledge. Sinube comments how the Jedi Order did teach Younglings to respect their elders, and leapt off his feet into a hypnotic spin intended for Kyle's face. Stepping back, aghast at the old man's sudden speed, he found himself already off-balanced and tipped over.

Tera was kind in victory, offering a hand to help Kyle back to his feet. "You underestimate me because of my stature." He analyzes. "Not every foe you meet will be so domineering."

"I know now, Master."

"Shall we go again?" Kyle believes he's in no position to refuse and resumes a fighting stance. Their second altercation ends as their first did. With Kyle on the floor after his vertical base has been compromised. "You fight like how you see others, you'll have to learn how to fight in your own way." Tera knew he was stealing a page from Master Yoda's book when saying this.

"Fight like myself..." The prospect appealed to Kyle, a usually rigid fighter who many complained his performance in sparring sessions resembled a statue.

They go again, this time Kyle wasn't afraid to move his feet, utilizing the core structures of Ataru the pace of the session grew to a frantic pace. Sinube pulling back from his arsenal of moves he hasn't used since he retired from active duty. Kyle remained with the elder beat by beat. Tera got the upper hand, sidestepping Kyle's charge attempt. He attempted to bring his blade down for the "killing" blow, only for the younger fighter to think fast and perform a sidestep of his own and disarm Sinube. The elder smiles.

"When you listen you can lean very quick." Sinube's compliment was a bit backhanded. But Kyle was riding a high and was too busy to notice. Sinube felt weary and needed to rest. "That's enough for today. I'm going to turn in. Why don't you explore the Jedi Temple and I'll see you back in class in the morning."

"Yes, Master." Kyle bows, remembering it is a must for Younglings to do this as a show of respect for their elders. Tera is happy to see Kyle's mind sharpen and break out of its listless state.


	19. Chapter 19 Off The Shelf

Not so soon after, Kyle overheard the rumors circulating of the wars progression. It was a dead heat between the two combatants. Each side now at a significant disadvantage entering a war of attrition. Neither the citizens of the Galactic Republic or the Confederacy cared for the war and wished for their domestic needs to be met. However, the side that is winning can at least muster up better than poultry support from its people. Unfortunately, The Clone War entered what many are calling a stalemate.

However, that may not last for long as a player has been placed on the board. If the war was managed like a gigantic, never ending chess game then the C.I.S did the equivalent of freeing their king to roam and prey on the pawns and bishops. No matter where Kyle went everyone in the Jedi Temple talked about the Malevolence.

Wandering into the refectory, taking himself out a tray he was disappointed to learn he's just missed the curfew for breakfast and would have to settle for lunch. Deciding to eat light, Kyle picks himself out an orange and a bottle of almakian apple juice. The refectory didn't have much a personality to it. Only drab grey walls to go along with equally colorless long tables. Kyle got a good sense at how hallow the hall is when he saw it was only him a few other initiates inside.

Deciding to socialize he went over to a small group of initiates to hopefully strike up a conversation. "Hi!" He says, somewhat overly eager. He couldn't help it. Kyle isn't one to break the preverbal ice. "I'm Kyle." Sitting next to him are two initiates both of the human race, likely older than him as they both had thick facial hair. They paid him lip service and proceeded to converse amongst themselves before leaving.

Asuka walked up to him and gently tapped her hand on his shoulder. "Made you look." She fooled him into looking into the wrong direction. Kyle was happy to see her. And she brought a friend. "This is Barriss Offee, I meant her earlier today."

"Oh, yeah. You guys have the same Master." He extends his hand to shake the Mirialan's. Barriss usually bowed to show respect, Kyle didn't feel like getting up to perform the courtesy. "How did your first mission go?"

"You haven't heard?" Asuka said in disbelief.

"I've heard rumors, but I never thought them to be true!" Kyle quips. Asuka quickly explains to a confused Barriss Kyle is only exuding sarcasm and to not take him seriously - ever.

"The Separatists have developed a super weapon. We don't even know what is the full extent of its power." Asuka confesses. "Me and Master Unduli were the ones who discovered the weapon."

Kyle wasn't too concerned. The Separatists had these trump cards before. The Galactic Republic always finds a way to level the playing field. "All we know is it possesses the capability to basically turn the strongest ships in the navy off."

"It's been done twice in the last week." Barriss adds.

"The Jedi are setting up a reconnaissance mission to learn more about the Malevolence. We don't know who they are sending." Asuka explains. "Master Obi-Wan just returned from Mandalore. My guess is he's the one they're sending."

"Shouldn't they give him a rest?" Kyle pondered aloud. "He's been going a hundred miles an hour for a while."

"We can rest when the war is over." Barriss states bluntly. Kyle thinks to himself _**'Last I checked, people need sleep.'**_

"Where did the Malevolence last strike?" He asks.

"Above Geonosis. It helped swing the battle to the Separatists favor and drive the Republic out with their tail between their legs." Asuka answers.

A Youngling from Master Sinube's class rushes to the table, the same kid who tried to touch the Togruta's head tails. "Hey, Zach." Kyle greets. The boy didn't return the formal greeting.

"The Jedi Council wishes to see you." Zach said, though he did not specify whom. Kyle points to Barriss, Zach shakes his head. He then moves his finger to Asuka and again the boy shakes his head. Kyle points to himself.

"Me?" Zach nods. Kyle couldn't believe it. Since when does the council actively seek out a low ranking Padawan? He hasn't done anything wrong the past couple of weeks and remained tight lipped about his hatred of archive duty. What did the council find out about him, he worried.

Asuka offered to hang right outside of the council meeting room to offer support for Kyle. He appreciated her generosity. He wanted to finish his tiny portion lunch, but his stomach wouldn't allow it. "Don't be nervous." Asuka could tell Kyle was getting increasingly agitated the closer they got to the council. "You're hands are very sweaty." She points out. She hands him a napkin to wipe off the moister.

"You can't be in trouble if you haven't done anything." She assures him.

"But what if I did something and simply forgot about it?" He ponders. The idea sounding less unhinged in his mind where it originated.

"What?" At this moment a cat got Kyle's tongue he wasn't able to speak or think. He was just moving flesh.

"I'm here for you." If Kyle could muster up the breath, he'd thank Asuka for her kindness. The one thing he hopes to never take for granted is the generosity of his friends.

This was Kyle's first time in front of the Jedi Council. He looked around at the twelve seats and could name them all. In another circumstance he probably would and ask for an autograph. He couldn't help himself. As a child he looked up to the Jedi and dedicated himself to their religion even when it seemed unlikely they'd take him in.

"Please come to the center of the circle." A black skinned Jedi Master ordered of Kyle. He knew him as Mace Windu. One of, if not the most powerful Jedi in the order. Kyle was surprised to see Obi-Wan in his chair watching the proceedings.** "He really never takes a break." **Kyle thinks to himself.

"Master Obi-Wan has requested your assistance for a reconnaissance mission. The council is split whether or not you're up to the task. We figured it is best to ask you personally." Windu's straightforwardness struck Kyle as odd. Who says no to an opportunity like this? Kyle didn't want to know this figurative person. He accepted the invitation to re-enter the field of active duty, hiding his obvious enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Masters." He bows a few times to show his respect, needing a council member to step in and tell him that's enough. "I won't let you down." But his youthful eagerness did not impress the council, who remained unsure. It was apparent Kenobi was Kyle's biggest backer. He could tell this was the case. After all, Kenobi was the only one on the council not to give Kyle a dismissive look.

"They picked you?" Asuka couldn't even believe it. She quickly amended her response to sound less mean. "I mean, I'm not surprised I'm just... what's the word?" She snapped her fingers in hopes of the term.

"Flabbergasted?" Kyle meekly offers. "Yeah." Asuka says sincerely. "I'm happy for you."

(Scene break)

There was a brief confrontation between Proxy and General Grievous when Dooku's new apprentice resumed control of the Malevolence. Grievous swears he was promised the role of leading the Malevolence. Proxy took satisfaction knowing that isn't true and that the Sith had only one name in mind. His.

"You don't intimidate me, General. Why don't you shuffle papers like the Count ordered you to." Proxy demeans the warrior staring right into his yellow beady eyes. "This is my post. Yours is elsewhere." The general merely growled a response like an animal denied its prey by the strongest of the pack.

The prisoners of war on the Republic's side have all been transported from Geonosis to Kadavo to be sold into slavery. The Zygerrian Empire usually traffics bondservants of the Togruta, Ewok and Twi'lek races. But there is a market for Humans in areas heavily populated with aliens in the outer rim territories. Humans could take more of a beating upside the head than Togrutas or Twi'leks with their sensitive head tails. Made it easier to punish and treat them like cattle while not risking the well-being of the slave owners investment.

Personally, Proxy held no opinion on the matter. All people are trash and deserve to meet the terrible fate which awaits them. Either it be an afterlife devoid of meaning or a life dedicated to indentured servitude. The Zygerrians pay Dooku for the influx of slaves, Proxy didn't get to see a penny from the proceeds. For now, his biggest concern was maintaining the health and power of this super weapon that's proved its usefulness by saving Geonosis from the claws of the Galactic Republic when all else failed.

Since Geonosis, there hasn't been any conflict. The C.I.S weren't able to pluck any useful information from the Republic's ships as their databanks were whipped before being boarded, leaving only for them to be stripped down for scrap as the only way to make use of them.

A young short black haired captain named Tifa counseled Proxy against this however. Reminding him how useful possessing ships from the Republic's navy could become under the right circumstances. "At this point, they are nothing more than display models." Proxy tells her. The electro magnetic pulse relay fried the circuits of the ships. But Tifa remained steadfast in her belief.

"If we can repair just one it'll allow us to gain entry into routes exclusive to the Galactic Republic. It's worth the funds it'll demand."

"Alright, Captain. Have it your way." Proxy didn't mind when subordinates had ideas of their own. He implored Tifa to speak her mind when she felt he was making a mistake. It kept him sharp. The biggest reason why Proxy is where he is (or so he believes) and Grievous is a notch below him is the famed Jedi hunter always had to be right. Could never contemplate the reality that maybe he didn't have all the answers. All that mattered was his stupid Jedi trophies and kill streaks. Winning the war was secondary in his mind.

"What's our status report?" He gets around to asking her.

"The Malevolence is at 100 percent capacity. Light speed is still in need of repairs, our average speed is 450 miles." That last detail irked Proxy. He took off his hood to reveal his deep brown eyes and mid-back length, thick raven colored hair going with his fair skin.

"Didn't we reach 608 miles last week?"

"Our last jump to light speed took a lot out of our standard engines too." She fills in the holes for him. Proxy shakes his head.

"They gave me a state of the art weapon, but a subpar vehicle. Send our engineers and see what they can do."

A notification came across their map, a small Republic diplomatic looking ship flew past their radar. Proxy's eye twitched. "Captain... do our tractor beams still function?" Tifa fiddled with her datapad to find that indeed they are, and at full power too. Proxy's lips curled into a twisted smile. "Bring that ship here."

(Scene break)

Kyle was all ready and packed for his mission and couldn't hide his excitement. His first mission back in the field and it's with Obi-Wan! He simply could not believe his luck. "So what did Master Kenobi say your mission was?" Asuka watched Kyle as he finished zipping up his backpack and sling it over his shoulder.

"He said we're going to attack the Malevolence!" Kyle answered. "Well, I mean, try to do some recon to prepare for an assault in the future." He threw cold water on the initially exciting premise.

"At least you're back in the field." Asuka reminded him.

"Yeah. Another day here and I'd have gone crazy."


	20. Chapter 20 Slave Trade Part One

Proxy made sure the execution of the Jedi and the Republic's soldiers was done live so even the citizens of Coruscant could witness the C.I.S and the fact they meant business. The President of the Confederacy, Rey Hemp, announced all traitors to the C.I.S will cower in fear under the watch of the Count and his assassins.

The Jedi Council watched, their stomachs churning seeing one of their own cut down while defenseless. "I knew the Separatists never had honor...-" Shaak Ti was so appalled she could not finish her sentence. "But to be this barbaric." Master Yoda remained calm, his heart filling with sadness. He ordered the feed to be switched off.

"To the soldiers, what happened?"

"Dooku and the Separatists have formed an alliance with the Zygerrians. Likely involving their once great slave trade. The prisoners were transported somewhere we do not know." Windu informs everyone. "The trail has gone cold. The Zygerrians largely auction off Togrutas, perhaps we can find answers on one of their home planets of Shili or Kiros."

Yoda contemplates his next move, his eyes becoming unfocused. "Contact the governor of Kiros, personally I will. Protected by the Republic, Shili is, the most vulnerable is Kiros."

"To inspect Kiros redirect Obi-Wan and his team. Right time to leave tell them I will."

"Yes, Master."

(Scene break)

The governor had wished the Jedi contacted him sooner. He remorsefully told Master Yoda the C.I.S already arrived on the planet's surface anticipating their deal being cemented. "Trust Dooku you cannot. Send help I will." Yoda warns. The weary governor deep down knows this, but is caught in a bind.

"The negotiations have advanced too far to turn back now. The Separatists surround my home and are already holding my people hostage. This is a beast I have to compromise with, Master Jedi." Yoda hums to himself, nodding. "We have chosen to remain neutral in this war. We will seek survival through diplomacy." The governor sees the Separatists have already arrived landing on the flat-top pad.

The governor was ailing, both physically and mentally. The stress the of the war brewing near his boarders wore him down. Kiros did not have an army to defend itself, and he did everything in his power to keep it that way believing it's the best route to keeping his people safe. Today his ideology is put to the test and everyone will see if it'll have its desired effect.

"Count Dooku," the governor makes sure to pay the necessary respect to the Sith Lord. "Why have you invaded us? We are a peaceful planet that has remained out of your way." Dooku seemed unbothered, welcoming the fair question across his bow. His disarming smile unsettled the governor.

"Governor, this is only a mere precautionary measure to ensure your protection. Of course you will remain neutral in this conflict. We'll see to it." The governor bows his head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Count. But all we ask is to be left to our own devices-" Dooku silences the governor by placing a mere hand on his shoulder.

"I insist." He looks to a athletically powerful Zygerrian. "Round up the citizens." Dooku orders coldly. Before the governor can ask what for, he was shoved off from the Sith. Battle droids rounded up the aggrieved citizens of Kiros and marched them to who know where.

(Scene break)

The Jedi have kept tabs on Kiros for ten rotations since Master Yoda's transmission, which on Kiros means two weeks, and Anakin was growing antsy. Obi-Wan wasn't any calmer, though he hid his worry behind a cool exterior. "I just hope we aren't too late." Even though the governor of Kiros casted his lot with the C.I.S, the Galactic Republic wished to assist his people. To the cynical mind this was all to generate good publicity. In the eyes of the credulous, this was a selfless act the Jedi are known to commit.

"We'll head down to the surface shortly." Tera tells them. Off to the side, Kyle could tell Ahsoka was looking unsure, of what he did not know. He walks up to her handing her a bottle of ice water.

"You're looking nice." He comments on her new outfit. The most noticeable about her new attire is the cutouts in the front and back and matching leggings. Her skirt covering up to her thigh, her leggings concealing the rest. "What's wrong?"

"Keeping my eye out for the Malevolence." She said. "The navy's been practicing maneuvers in case of encountering the super weapon."

"Yes, I heard. Do you think they'll work?" Ahsoka was doubtful. The relays went at a high speed rivaling that of a Republic cruiser. Maybe a starfighter could outrun it, but it'll take expert level piloting to survive. "Our mission here is mostly on the surface so the Malevolence is a non-factor." He tries to dissuade Ahsoka's reservations.

"Thanks." Her reply served as off-putting to Kyle. "For noticing." She gestures to attire. Kyle mouths a response "oh"

(Scene break)

The Jedi rolled through the empty villages of Kiros, taken aback at the sight of empty teepees and the unpopulated areas. "It's unusually quiet." Ahsoka comments to Skywalker. They are riding together, Ahsoka on the right hand side of the motorcycle riding in the passenger seat. Anakin concurred, but believed the colonists were only hiding.

Their route to the city center was blockaded by biker droids, who preemptively opened fire. Anakin looked at his small squadron and ordered them to tighten up. While Tera and Obi-Wan rode in the same motorcycle as Anakin and Ahsoka, equipped with a sidecar, Kyle got his own due to it being the only one without it. Plus, he knew how to operate one. He did make a comment about how it's difficult to drive and shoot.

"Put down your blaster." Tera ordered. Even in the heat of battle Tera took her new rule seriously. Kyle reminded her of his limitations, only to be ignored as the droids introduced a tanker to the equation.

Ahsoka made quick work of the biker droids. Her sidecar came with a mini-gun, and Anakin excellently positioned his Padawan to get great shots. "We're all clear, Master." She said, feeling herself get back into her stride. Kyle noticed the tanker hadn't been dealt with, and intended to speed out of the convoy and bomb it with the two thermal annihilators he stored in his pouch. Tera ordered her student to stay in formation and gave the pouch to Ahsoka, who instinctively knew what to do next. Leaving the sidecar, leaping in the air she dodged a blast and opened the latch on top of the tanker and tossed the bombs inside, quick to leave the scene and land back in the sidecar standing to watch it burst into flames.

Kyle watched and felt his old sense of insecurity kick-in. Remembering of his days prior to his apprenticeship where Ahsoka would one-up him on a seemingly consistent basis. "Why didn't your master let you do that?" Jania suddenly asked. Kyle didn't know her, but decided to answer her question anyway.

"I've been dealing with tendinitis in my knees." He tells her, rubbing the tendons for effect. "Been stuck in rehab." Jania didn't believe him, though she did not press further.

(Scene break)

Captain Panaka had his irregulars establish a perimeter around the Governor's Tower. Kenobi was pleased. The area was secure and the Separatists is barricaded. "Nice work, Captain. Pedro, any word on the enemy commander?"

"His name is Darts D'Nar. He wishes to speak with you, sir." A small hologram of D'Nar appears, looking untroubled at his current situation.

"Master Kenobi, come to the tower and we will discuss terms of surrender." His eyes are drawn to Kyle who was helping Ahsoka repair one of the bikes. "Bring your Padawan." He points to Kyle, who overhears the conversation and perks up. Before Obi-Wan could object, the transmission ended.

"Why does he want to see you?" Ahsoka asks. Kyle was just as confused, if not more. The Jedi were befuddled. Anakin, on the other hand was filled with rage at the sight of the Zygerrian and pulled the holoprojector from Pedro's palm.

"Zygerrian scum! I'll handle that slave trader." He is about to depart when Kenobi and Tera put their hands on him to stop.

"Anakin he asked for me. I'll need you to remain on the outside to find the Togruta colonists." Kenobi explains. Reluctantly, Anakin relented.

"Fine. But why does he want him?" Anakin was equally confused.

"I don't know. But I won't take him. It could be a trap." Obi-Wan answers.

"I respect you value my Padawan's life, but we are in the middle of a war zone. Everywhere we go is potentially a trap." Tera retorts. Playing the tie-breaking vote, Anakin contemplates the odd request.

"Why not just ask Kyle?"

"I can handle it, Master." He promises. "I'll make sure Obi-Wan has his six watched." His attempt at humor fell on deaf ears, they looked at him like there was supposed to be something else said. "Yes, I'll do it." He reiterated.

"I'll watch him." Kenobi assures Tera. "You help Anakin find the colonists."

When Anakin and Tera left, Ahsoka approaches Obi-Wan asking him why was Anakin so enraged earlier. "He's never spoken about his past, has he?" Ahsoka shrugs.

"Only to tell me he doesn't want to talk about it." She replies. Kyle fills in the blanks for Ahsoka.

"Yeah, Anakin was born into slavery on Tatooine by the Hutt clan." Kyle recounts. "He escaped to the Jedi Order when he was nine or ten..." Kyle was fuzzy on the last detail. Obi-Wan gives Kyle a quizzical look, his expression wondering how did he know that. "What? A few years ago my local news station ran a mini-documentary on Anakin. I think I still have the tape somewhere..."

"So Anakin's never been able to put his past behind him." Kenobi finishes.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Ahsoka tells him. Obi-Wan is unsure whether Ahsoka could keep Anakin in the straight and narrow, giving only mild words of encouragement.


	21. Chapter 21 Slave Trade Part Two

Obi-Wan didn't speak very much while they walked up the Governor's Tower. Only telling Kyle to remain quiet and stay behind him. D'Nar wasn't short in security, the tower crawled with battle droids and even he possessed a pistol under his desk in case these precautionary measures failed him.

D'Nar had a flare for showcasing rare animals, displaying them in cages in his office. Two purple, puffy stomached, green winged birds sat in cages not moving in the slightest. Their state concerned Kyle, wanting nothing more than to free them. "Don't concern yourself with them." Kenobi whispers, reminding him they have bigger fish to fry.

"I understand you object to us being here?" D'Nar feigns emotional hurt, grasping his heart.

"You can travel freely. We just wish for the safety of the colonists." Obi-Wan retorts. D'Nar grins, letting his personal bird fly from his lap.

"Ladies and gentleman, the undoubtable wit of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Padawan."

"I appreciate the kind words, but he isn't my Padawan. I'm afraid you're mistaken." He corrects.

"Ah, well. No matter. Droids, to their knees." He commands. Their backs greeted with the magazine of the droids rifle, sending them to a position of capitulation.

Obi-Wan is perturbed. "Pardon me, weren't we going to discuss surrender?"

"Yes. Yours."

"We obviously have a misunderstanding, my friend." Obi-Wan slyly activates his wrist communicator so the Jedi outside could listen in.

"No! You are wrong, Jedi."

"Are we? You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed. To put it bluntly, you're surrounded." Kenobi prayed Kyle didn't make an idiotic attempt at humor to jeopardize the picture he's trying to paint for D'Nar. "Do the honorable thing, D'Nar and surrender. We'll give you fair treatment."

"'Fair' is an objective term." He rejects. "Because you've broken through my defenses you think you've won?" Kyle nods, not understanding the question was rhetorical. "You've think you've won?" He asks again. "I planted bombs all over the city. No one will survive. Now, surrender."

Kyle looks at Obi-Wan, hoping the Jedi could use his legendary wit to pry themselves out of this predicament. "If you're not bluffing, then I must concede."

**_"_****_Dammit, Obi-Wan!" _**Kyle curses internally.

"First, you release the colonists." He said, saying it is only fair to give his side some considerations. D'Nar kicks up his feet on the marble desk, brandishing a trigger in his hand.

"Here's my counter-offer." A nearby building came undone, bursting into flames and shaking the area violently with the force of an earthquake. "There were no colonists in that structure, but their could have been. Now surrender to me, you Jedi filth!" D'Nar gnashes his teeth. If this threat didn't work, he'd have no choice but to light the city on fire.

Back on the surface level, the blast interrupted the planetary bioscan. Captain Panaka told Skywalker it'll only take a little moment to get the mechanism up and running. "We don't have time for that now. Hook Artoo up, and he'll locate the bombs."

"Right away, sir!"

"Ahsoka let's go."

"Where are we going?" She was busy tending to a fallen solider who sustained internal bleeding. The medics rushed over and said they had the situation under control.

"To disarm the bombs while Obi-Wan negotiates. I hope he can buy us some time."

"Skywalker, you'll have to remain here. In case and keep the soldiers safe. Me and Ahsoka will look for the bombs." Tera knew Skywalker was unpredictable and his personal feelings risked alienating rational thought.

"We can all go." Anakin tries to compromise.

"Look at how vulnerable we already are. They need a Jedi to watch over them." Tera did outrank Skywalker, though he wasn't one to quibble with rule breaking. Tera did make a fair assessment.

"Fine." 

"Come on, Ahsoka."

"Very well, D'Nar I surrender." Kenobi concedes. But that wasn't enough for D'Nar. Far from it.

"Long before this war, you Jedi destroyed the great Zygerrian Slave Empire. I would kill you both now, but Dooku prefers you alive." He singles out Kenobi. "You on the other hand, I can kill."

"He is only a Padawan. I understand your frustrations." Kenobi tried to switch the conversation away from Kyle. "It is unfortunate we cannot settle our differences as you do in your tradition."

"With no weapons?" D'Nar contemplates, noticeably intrigued.

"And while we're at it, let us make this interesting. I win, you release the colonists."

"And if I win, I deliver you in a cage to Dooku like the filthy animal you are." D'Nar takes off his vest and gestures for his opponent to get up. Kenobi rises to his feet. "No. Him." He points to Kyle.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Kyle Izzo, correct?" Kyle nods. "Two-years ago, you fought my son and cost him his reputation. I see this arrangement as a way to kill two birds with one stone. I kill a Jedi and avenge my son."

"You'll only have succeeded in killing a Padawan." Obi-Wan tries to downplay the significance of D'Nar's plan to slay him.

"Nonetheless, it'll have to do for now. As I cannot risk fatally injuring my precise cargo."

Kyle talks briefly with Obi-Wan, who was still frazzled by the turn of events. "I can handle this, Master. I can buy us time." He promises. "Trust me." Backed into a corner, Obi-Wan relented.

(Scene break)

"Master Grant! Your droid is transmitting the bomb coordinates." Anakin informs Tera. "Thanks, Skywalker. We're approaching the first bomb right now."

Fortunately, this bomb was placed in the middle of the small plain. Not a battle droid in sight. "Do you hear that?" Ahsoka caught the sound of beeping passing through her montrals. She removes the panel to reveal an assortment of wires. "There must be a wire we should cut or something to stop the countdown."

Tera thought for a moment, all of the possible solutions running through her mind. "Ahsoka, what would Anakin do?" Her question flummoxed Ahsoka. She wasn't sure she heard her right. "Ah, never mind. Stand back." She activates her lightsaber and slices the bomb in half. It stops ticking and is deactivated.

"Huh... how did you know that'll work?" Ahsoka asks. Tera shrugs. "I trusted my instincts."

"You mean Anakin's?" She crosses her arms.

"Turns out we needed a risk taker." The two were satisfied with their respective come backs. "Come on, we still have much work to do." She used her wrist communicator which doubles as a holomap. "Right there, little under a mile from here."

(Scene break)

Obi-Wan's initial plan was to not fight back, in order to divert D'Nar's attention from the bombs. He could take the beating. Kyle couldn't. At least, Obi-Wan believed he couldn't. "What ever you do, stick and move. Do not go toe-to-toe." He advises Kyle. "If you can't handle it, let me know and I'll help." Not much help Kenobi can provide since D'Nar applied stun cuffs.

"Master, I'll be fine. Trust me." Kenobi does not know why Kyle is exuding so much confidence. Kenobi takes one last look at D'Nar, his muscle mass exceeded his own and looked as if he'd bench press him effortlessly.

"In my experiences in hand-to-hand combat, I learned the most opportune area to attack a bigger opponent is around the ribs." He advises. Kyle remarks about how he wishes he had a set of brass knuckles to slip on right about now.

The figurative bell rang, Kyle and D'Nar circled one another before locking up in a test of strength. D'Nar pushes Kyle off effortlessly to the floor. Undeterred, Kyle goes to lock up and is again tossed to the ground, this time with more force. But Kyle persists, bull rushing D'Nar hoping to overwhelm him with offense only to continue being pushed backwards like a rag doll. D'Nar picks Kyle up by the collar and lifts him over his head and throws him down on the marble table. All Kyle could do was roll off the table and insufficiently cradle his back.

"Before the Jedi, the Zygerrian Empire was glorious. We prospered!" D'Nar picked Kyle up and threw up against the wall. Obi-Wan was about to intervene when the battle droids aimed their blasters squarely at him to remind the Jedi he was in no position to overpower them.

"And my son, you cost him everything. Money, power, titles. All so your friend could get what my son deserved!" He grabs Kyle by the cheek and squeeze. "You lack honor and now will face the consequences." Kyle only smiles.

"Oh, that's what I did? I don't remember." D'Nar punches Kyle square in the face, he felt his forehead cave him. "That's the best you got?" He goads the Zygerrian, gesturing with his hands "come on, give me more!" which D'Nar was happy to oblige.

(Scene break)

Tera and Ahsoka found the last two bombs stationed right beside each other. Ahsoka opens the panel to one, Tera the other, learning the bombs are synchronized and they'll need to slice them both simultaneously before they reach zero. "If we disarm one, it'll trigger the other." Ahsoka summarizes. "You get that one, I'll get this one."

Tera was about to do just that when two sniper droids, like of the Droideka variety, began firing at them, pinning the Jedi down behind separate platforms in the square. They managed to redirect their shots back to them, only to find their shields are strong. "I'm pinned down!" Ahsoka tells Tera. "I can't refuse them from here."

Tera thinks to herself, observing the droid from the cover. A smirk develops. "Ahsoka, do you have an angle on the droids weak side?" She looks over and sees she does.

"I got a good look."

"Okay. On three, we deflect their blaster shots to their weak side and diffuse the bombs." The plan sounded good to Ahsoka. "One... two... three!" Ahsoka held her lightsaber extra tight, and Tera made sure to wipe the sweat from her hands on to her tunic to avoid any missteps.

The droids fell, the bombs were diffused and the day was saved. "Whew!" Tera exhales. "Let's hope Kenobi shares our luck."

(Scene break)

In some ways, Obi-Wan was lucky in being sparred the beating of a lifetime courtesy of D'Nar. "Tera needs to work on your defense." He comments. Kyle gives him a cold glare as a response. "D'Nar keeps his left down. Hit him with a haymaker and get right back into this."

"Give up, boy?" D'Nar mocks. Kyle smirks to himself, having hatched a scheme. His blood begins to boil, he charges right for D'Nar like his hair was on fire. D'Nar takes a wild swing and misses, Kyle slides through his opponents legs. The sound of the floor squeaking is all that is heard. Befuddled, D'Nar turns around and is greeted with a hard right, and another, and another. Getting cocky, Kyle goes for a kick to the face and is swiftly blocked and is thrown across the room.

"Sir, you have an urgent transmission." A droid meekly informs D'Nar

"I'm in the middle of something." He hisses. The droid plays the holoprojector anyway.

"Sir, we're sorry to interrupt, but the Jedi have diffused the bombs."

"What?!" D'Nar couldn't believe his ears. He asks for the detonator and presses it over and over to see nothing transpire. Kyle gets up and whistles.

"Hey!" D'Nar turns around and eats a stiff boot to the face to add to his recent failure. "Now, how about we talk about the terms of YOUR surrender?" Kyle labors through his words, adrenaline only supporting him.

Kyle is able to activate his weapon and deflects the droids blaster fire back, easily dispatching them before freeing Obi-Wan. "You did very well, Padawan. Now let me handle this."

"Great because I feel like I'm about to collapse." He confesses, unable to stand upright, the room wouldn't stop spinning.

(Scene break)

Captain Panaka returned with a report on the bioscan for Skywalker, the Jedi could not believe the report. "Gone? All of them? That's impossible!" The Jedi Council were equally perturbed.

"These are my people." Ahsoka says. "They couldn't just leave."

Master Yoda reflects on the recent turn of events. "Troubling is return of the Zygerrians."

"It is likely they mean to use Dooku to rebuild their slave empire." Obi-Wan explains. "We cannot allow that to happen."

"Agree I do, but first find the colonists you must." Yoda reminds them. "In great danger, they are." The transmission ends, leaving the Jedi to contemplate their next move. Anakin was beside himself, his head throbbing.

"Master, what's wrong?" Ahsoka notices.

"I'm fine, Ahsoka." He tells her before walking off. She looks at Tera and then to Obi-Wan.

"His emotions aren't in check." Tera tells Obi-Wan. "I wish you ironed out the kinks."

"Excuse me?" Kenobi was offended, but Tera walked off before another word could be said.

"What did she mean by that?" Ahsoka asks Obi-Wan.

"Anakin is very powerful, his emotions are a great source of it. But he's reckless, which is a gateway to the dark side. He forms attachments far too easy."

"I can't blame him." Ahsoka defends Anakin. Obi-Wan smiles, glad to see Anakin's Padawan in his corner even if they disagree. "Come, we have much work to do if we're to find the colonists."


	22. Chapter 22 Slave Trade Part Three

The Jedi did not have to wait long to find the whereabouts of the missing colonists, and the POWs. "Kadavo? That dump?" Kyle sneers in a way he usually would for his home planet. "You been?" Ahsoka asks. "Couple of times."

Ahsoka concealed herself walking through the impoverished neighborhood where Togrutas were sold. Kyle asks where were the POWs, Anakin explains they are in a work camp. A few were sold into slavery, but Humans didn't fetch the capital a Togruta or a Twi'lek could. The ambitious Zygerrian Queen hoped to expand her empire, the kinks in the market still needed to be ironed out.

The Jedi Masters concealed themselves wearing helmets and robes. They looked straight ahead, paying little mind to their surroundings. Jedi frowned upon attachments, Kyle was coming to understand why. Witnessing a mother hopelessly fend off scoundrels ripping their kin from their arms, or vice verse. Kyle and Ahsoka had to be restrained from letting their emotions get the best of them.

"We could save one, or thousands." Tera told Kyle. He'd rather save everyone. Something tells him it wasn't just the Padawans who sympathized with this. Anakin gives Tera a look of suspicion. Contemplating the right response for something so detached from feeling.

A child falls at their feet, an unruly Zygerrian did not care his slave wasn't fed, he was going push the cargo to its destination come Hell or high water. He raises his hand, ready to whip some sense into the child when someone grasped his wrist in mid motion. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ahsoka gives him a steely gaze. Anakin steps in between them, apologizing for his slaves poor manners.

"Oh, yeah and..." His eyes focus on Kyle, like D'Nar did. "Monix?" They were befuddled, never hearing such a name. Kyle, however, froze in place at the mere utterance. "Monix Moon? It is you!"

"Uh... yes?" He winces. "A fan?" He hoped the answer was yes. A punch to the face informed him of the contrary.

"You have a lot of guts showing your face here after what you did. If I didn't have more pressing matters to attend to, i'd gut you like a fish!" He walks away, leaving Kyle splayed on the ground.

"Who was that guy?" Tera asks, while helping him up.

"Kyle did say he was here before." Ahsoka added.

"We have bigger things to focus on right now." Anakin reminds them. "You all right?" Kyle cradles his right cheek in his palm.

"Yeah, except I feel a tooth or two became loose."

The plan was simple enough. Ahsoka was to be given to the Queen as a prize. Her backstory is he's a servant of a fallen rival warrior Anakin's character killed personally.

However, they found their plan foiled from the jump. Dooku's apprentice warned the Queen not to let anyone besides those of her own race inside the palace doors. Anakin tried to persuade the guard, explaining he came barring gifts, but there was no such luck.

Wandering around the slave markets of Kadavo, Anakin whacked his brains out trying to carve out an alternative plot to gain an audience with the Queen. Kyle couldn't help but notice a poster showing the image of a face he believed to have recognized. Kyle's attention continued to be taken, this time by a holoprojector showcasing a tussle between two combatants. The sunlight blurs the images, but the name roaring over the speakers brings back memories.

**_"_****_Vakidis is in trouble! Twiggy and his band are beating him senseless."_** Fortunately, Kyle was stationed not far from the arena and despite Anakin's orders to remain where by his side, he just had to drop everything to help his friend. Maneuvering past security, Kyle rushes down the small ramp and slides under the ropes and cleans house. Vakidis looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Is that? It is! It's Monix!" The announcer couldn't believe it. Everyone in attendance is beyond confused. Those who remembered him jeered and pelted the ring with garbage. Those who didn't have any recollection merely followed the crowd and threw half empty cups, dousing the canvass in fluid. They rush to the back, Vakidis limping due to having his knee severely injured when smashed against the ring post over and over.

"You're back?" Vakidis was so high on adrenaline he couldn't focus on the pain. "Kyle who is this?" Anakin asks.

"This is my friend, Vakidis. Vakidis this is..." He knew outing Anakin as a Jedi wasn't a good idea, so he thought of a lie. "My manager."

"Oh, so you still wrestle?" Anakin's eyes widen, he almost barrels over in laughter.

"Wrestle?!" He couldn't help but blurt out. "You?" He gathers himself, suppressing laughter. "I mean, yes."'

"Yeah." Kyle sighs. "I mainly MC events for smaller markets."

"What brings you to Kadavo?"

"I'm... uh..." Kyle remembers the poster from earlier, saying something about a tournament. "I'm and entrant in the tourney."

"Oh, really? Well, it be great to see you in action again. Anyways, I have to ice down my knee. See you later."

The group reconvened back on the ship plotting their next move. "I can't believe I put this on for nothing." Ahsoka groans, referring to her revealing slave attire before changing back to her usual Jedi clothes.

"Why is it wherever we go, it somehow becomes about you?" Anakin asks, more frustrated at their roadblock. Kyle shrugs. "Well, in this case it's probably for the best." He shows Anakin the poster. "Winner gets an audience with the Queen."

Everyone was intrigued. "But who enters?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure about the answer to that question. Most of the universe knows who they are and they did not possess the technology to change facial features. "How about Ahsoka?" Anakin offers.

Tera shakes her head. "They don't allow Togrutas to compete."

"Figures." 

After a brief silence, Kyle spoke up. "Well... I wrestled before. How about I do it?"

"You?" Tera couldn't believe Kyle competed in such a crass sport. Meanwhile, Ahsoka could barely contain her laughter. "It all makes sense now!" Anakin had to hush her.

"How are we going to do it?"

"The promotion behind this is the same one I worked for on Songin. I'll talk to the head promoter, tell them their Star is back and I'm off to the races."

(Scene break)

"No!" If Kyle wasn't already inside the office the door would have been slammed in his face. Just his luck. The head promoter was a Zygerrian who also hated his guts. The second in command was a Ferroan, he controlled the promotion for Songin, but clearly relinquished the reigns to the Zygerrian for these events.

"Come on, Rue." Harley defends Kyle. "This is gold you're turning down."

"No, I'm turning down trash." Rue quips.

"No, you're turning down a chance for add another zero to your paycheck. People will come from all over Kadavo just to see public enemy number one get beaten!"

Rue wasn't convinced this was enough for him to swallow his unmitigated hatred. "How about, if I lose, I never wrestle again. The Zygerrians can say they put their mortal enemy down?" Kyle hopes to have sweeten the pot. To the extent Kyle was willing to go shocked even Harley. It did the trick, and Kyle was given what he wanted.

"But let me warn you, I won't make this easy. You'll have little to no rest between matches. I can change what type of match you'll be having." Kyle wasn't too trouble at the prospect and agreed upon these terms quite eagerly. "Your first match is tomorrow." Rue informs him.

"Against who?" Rue only smiles before dismissing Kyle.

"Sorry, Rue likes messing with people." Harley caught up to Kyle outside of the office.

"Does that mean he likes me?" Kyle half-heartily asks.

"No, it means he hates your guts and wants to see you laid out in the center of that ring." Kyle takes one long look at Harley. A familiar feeling returned, a surge of confidence defining him.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but in this case, I can't wait to disappoint him."


	23. Chapter 23 Slave Trade Part Four

The Queen's curiosity peaked when she heard of the return of the dreaded "Monix." She demanded to know who was his manager, Rue had given her an image of Anakin, but did not know his name. A fan of fighting, she didn't care too much for the talent of this particular tournament. Often chastising Rue and Harley for the lackluster names, threatening to pull the plug on the tourney entirely since they had the auction ready to go. But the mere appearance of the most hated person in all the Zygerrian race compelled her to change her mind.

Anakin wasn't open to the idea at first. "What does a manager even do?" He asks.

"A manager usually accompanies their wrestler to the ring." Kyle answers.

"I'm not doing that." Anakin bothered Kyle for his wrestling background, one of the few to know about it through the grapevine when he first showed up at the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan believed there was no better way to accomplish the overall bigger goal, and coaxed Skywalker into accepting the terms. "Same plan as before, let's tweak the story only a little." He tells him.

Ahsoka sighs. "Does that mean I have to put on the outfit again?"

(Scene break)

Walking into the locker room, watching his fellow wrestlers dress for their upcoming matches Kyle felt right at home. A feeling he never experienced at the Jedi Temple. Old friends he hasn't seen in little over a year casually slipping into a pair of tights, flashbacks to the battles Kyle endured during his time as a wrestler on Songin. Some of the hardest fought achievements of his career was taking the undefeated Plaxico to a draw in a sixty-minute marathon match. Standing at a magnificent seven foot, six inches, Plaxico soars above everyone else and made quick work of all his enemies.

In the Jedi Temple, Kyle's biggest rivals were Ahsoka and Barriss. Fantastic Jedi, future Knights the way they conduct themselves. Kyle could never beat, routinely finding himself flat on his back then standing triumphantly over him. One time he did beat Barriss in a friendly match. it wasn't clean to say the least. A joker garnered Barriss' attention and Kyle pounced, winning the match. Not to long later, she avenged her defeat in convincing fashion.

After enough defeats Kyle felt insignificant, that he never would each the level of his peers and though they all tried to help in their own way, sometimes he felt like a lost cause. But when standing atop of the illuminated canvass, Kyle felt their was an answer to just about any opponent thrown at him.

Plaxico notices Kyke and makes a beeline towards him. Initially, the Padawan worried the towering behemoth would crush him like a bug for ending his cherished undefeated streak. Instead, Plaxico just extended his hand. "It's good to see you. I still want my rematch you promised me." Plaxico reminds him. Kyke then remembers, before he left Songin he told Plaxico he'd give him his chance to avenge his tie. Of course, that never happened. Kyle left Plaxico carrying the bag.

Harley told Kyke where his locker was located, waiting for him was a pair of black wrestling tights, extremely plain, only a white stripe going down each side of his leg. Not exactly what he was accustomed to wearing, but then again, the promotion wasn't expecting him to come riding in at the eleventh hour. Kyle wasn't the long haired, pony tailed flashy upstart with pizzazz to set himself apart from everyone else. His hair was shorter than his pinky finger and the only pony tail he had was his Jedi Padawan braid to signify his status in the Jedi Order. Luckily, with anonymity being key here, nobody noticed and believed it was just part of Kyle's evolving style.

He had to get ready, his match was soon. He groaned as his thighs fit a little snug into his plain tights. He looks at himself in the mirror, his muscle decreased due to the shift in diet and exercise regiment the Jedi instructed him to adhere to. As a wrestler, your whole livelihood is predicated on brute strength. Yet another instance where Kyle was a square peg in the round hole.

He sat on the bench, alone, tuning out the noise of mindless chatter to collect his thoughts. He was here primarily to end the horrendous practice of slavery on Kadavo, somehow ending up back in his previous life as a means of going undercover. Anakin was his "manager," from a fictitious promotion. Rue and Harley have the ear of the Queen. The objective for Kyle is simple, just win enough for her to recognize them. Maybe gain her company. It was a far fetched plan, but it was all they could do.

With each step closer to the curtain the nerves grew. With one step forward, he wished to take two steps back. Nobody talked to him as he parted the black curtain and walks down the small ramp straight towards the ring. Fans in the arena howling obscenities at their returning enemy. Standing in the center of the ring, being pelted with garbage he figured the torment would let up once the "good guy" showed up.

Soon enough, it did. The crowd threw themselves at the near 500 pound, six-and-a-half foot mastodon. Funnily, the "Mastodon" is what the ring announcer introduced him as. Kyle would have gone for Wampa or Akul, more large and menacing animals than the precursor to the bantha.

Kyle came face to face with this monster, towering over him greeting his opponent with a snarl. No words were said, no one flinched. Kyle knew the importance of not showing weakness in matches even if you're at a noticeable and comical size disadvantage. The moment you let them know you're concerned you've already thrown in the towel.

The bell rang, each fighter standing firm in their respective corners. Mastodon raises his hands to get the crowd roaring and off their feet, before pointing at Kyle and when he did that their cheers quickly turned to ravenous boos.

They circle one another, Mastodon tries to grab a hold of Kyle, but he sidesteps and starts chopping at his knees by diving headfirst for them. The Mastodon finds himself in a situation similar to trying to kill a bug flying just out of his reach. When he swatted, Kyle was already on the opposite side working the legs to compromise Mastodon's balance.

Kyle got too confident and deviated from his original plan, whipping a hobbled Mastodon to the ropes knowing he was to come back, Kyle intended to deliver a trustworthy superkick to seal the deal, except his opponent was wise to what was in store and grabbed Kyle hard by the neck and slammed him against the canvass. Anakin and Ahsoka watched from the Queen's luxury box, trying their damnedest to conceal their identities, but the maliciousness is the attack made them grimace.

Kyle was slow to get up, crawling to the ropes for support. The world began to spin and Kyle wandered like a drunk man into the middle of the ring. Mastodon took his cue and shoulder tackled Kyle four times before going for the pin, the referees hand slap the mat only twice as he lifts his shoulder.

Mastodon grows frustrated, picking Kyle up by his short hair and decides on whipping him to the ropes, not learning how that fared for Kyle just a few minutes ago. Mastodon prepares to back body drop Kyle, lowing his head to accept his body, Kyle reverses and kicks Mastodon square in the face. Enraged, Mastodon charges, clotheslining Kyle over the top rope, him following to the floor except Kyle held on to the top rope with both hands and acrobatically pull himself back in the ring.

"I never seen him look so athletic." Anakin noticed. "He's usually stiff as a board."

Kyle looks down to see Mastodon splayed on the floor, the referee starts his slow count to ten. Nobody in the arena wanted to see Kyle win, let alone see the match end in a count-out. But the fans didn't get what they wanted and Kyle was awarded the victory. Not the most satisfying way to win a match, but given the circumstances, Kyle will take it. All that matters is he advanced to the next round.

Mastodon gets up, glares at Kyle and tells him to approach him with one finger. Cautiously, he does. Mastodon extends his hand through the ropes, Kyle grabs it and tries to give a hard shake, but his palm is enveloped by the bigger Mastodon. "Good luck." He tells him before sauntering up the ramp. Everyone looked ready to riot, so Kyle believed it best for his own sake to follow suit.

(Scene break)

Up in the luxury box, Miraj watches with great interest, as Anakin sits besides her, and Ahsoka in her slave attire serves them both drinks. Proxy wears a look of disinterest, wishing he was anywhere but where he currently is.

"I have to say, your majesty, I didn't think someone so high class could enjoy something so... low brow?" Proxy carefully punctured.

"It is the sport of royalty, Proxy. It separates the weak from the strong. Those who are worthy for honors." She tells him. "Quell, you understand?" She looks at Anakin.

"This never was my cup of tea." He confesses. Miraj was disappointed.

"Then why are you a manger?"

"It's good money, and I stole Monix myself, from Bruno Denturri." He reminds her.

"You caught him in a compromising position." Miraj spat. "You killed him when he couldn't fight. In there, it is an even playing field. There is a fine line between sport and murder. You knew it when my last slave threw herself out the window. She was weak." Miraj recalls fondly, when Lars saved her from being stabbed in the neck. "Do you think about that, Lars? A little girl is dead because you chose me?"

"What does this have to do-" Anakin was getting unnerved at the question.

"There is no honor in this life anymore. In sport, it still matters. That young boy wants to shake his competitors hand. Even though he would have shown him no mercy."

"Maybe he's a good sport only in victory." Proxy nonchalantly points out.

"Don't delude yourself."

"Your majesty, if I may switch subjects." Proxy spoke up. "We can postpone this tournament. We have only a finite window to profit off the auctions."

"Nonsense. With you here we'll be fine."

(Scene break)

Only the strongest of wills could keep themselves from breaking at the mere sight of the slave pits. Governor Roshti, weak, near death wished for the Jedi to go away for fear of making the conditions for his people worse than they already are. The slave auctions were soon. Only reason they weren't going on right now is the tournament superseded it in importance.

"You need to leave before they recognize you." Roshti warns once again. It was too late. Obi-Wan had been made, a hand was placed on his shoulder and judging by his attire and race, it wasn't one of the slaves.


	24. Chapter 24 Slave Trade Part Five

Walking back into the locker room, Kyle's performance didn't catch the attention of anyone besides Vakidis. Kyle checked on the bumps and bruises in the mirror, getting reacquainted with the ultimate pains this business is guaranteed to give you. His time as a Jedi didn't provide this many scraps.

"Just like old times, eh?" Vakidis rubs Kyle's shoulders. "You were great out there."

"Yeah, I even surprised myself." He confessed. "I didn't think I could pull it off."

"If you're upset about not winning via pinfall, it isn't worth sweating. Nobody pins Mastodon. He's nearly unbeatable." Vakidis explains. The fact Mastodon was of a higher level than he boiled Kyle's blood. He wanted to wrestle him again, desperate end the streak. Before he left Songin, plenty compliments him for doing the "impossible" and coming out on top versus Plaxico. But he didn't get the one, two, three.

"All my important wins come either disqualification or count out, I'm getting tired of it." Kyle fumed. "I want to nail the superkick, I want to beat somebody worth a damn by pinning them."

"Don't worry, you'll do that. It takes hard work. I have to go, my match is on next. You staying?" Vakidis asks. Kyle could tell by the look in Vakidis' eyes it would mean a lot for his friend to remain in the locker room to watch the match. Kyle honestly felt his safety threatened out there when in the ring, he wasn't in the mood for returning a second time in one day.

Vakidis was greeted far more warmly than Kyle when he walked to the ring, slapping hands with those in attendance milking in their admiration. The announcer informed them he was also one half of the tag championship, an honor they once held together.

His opponent was a fairly nondescript fellow, and many didn't acknowledge his existence. It was clear Vakidis was the man of the hour and boy did he act like one, giving his opponent a wrestling lesson. Vakidis reverses a slingshot to the ropes, then launches off his feet for a double missile drop kick for the pin.

(Scene break)

Rue and Harley are pleased with Vakidis, after seeing Monix, she believed there was a money match to be booked. it tickled them pink to see him laid out.

Miraj seemed to agree "That boy deserves more of an opportunity."

"Yes, ma'am." Rue nods. "But he and the Zygerrians in the back could have a problem."

"Yes, you are right. Lars, every now and then check in on the boys and make sure they are behaving."

**_"_****_When did I become a babysitter?" _**Anakin internally complains. "Yes, your majesty."

"And you," Miraj looks at Ahsoka, her eyes raking in her appearance. "Go down there and give Vakidis a kiss on the cheek. Let him know he's got my attention." Her blue eyes widened. She wanted to protest, but knew it was futile. She wished her master could communicate to her via telepathy, but Proxy would likely pick up on it.

"I'll make sure she doesn't escape, your majesty." Lars pretends to jab Ahsoka forward and herd her like cattle.

"This is stupid, what am I-" Ahsoka is clearly distressed, having a difficult time keeping her voice down.

"Ahsoka, don't worry. I'll be there watching you." Anakin assures her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Ever."

"Come on, let's go visit Kyle."

(Scene break)

"So this is what you do?" Kyle was busy watching the monitors to see Anakin walk in.

"Not something you would be into?" He smirks.

"Wrestling is viewed as fake where I come from." Anakin admits.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't." Kyle admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"When there's a big guy promoters want to push, he'll tell his opponents to take a dive to build him up. People like the man I faced tonight fit the bill, except he could actually fight."

"You need to do better if you're going to advance." Anakin switches the subject. Kyle shrugs. To him, a Jedi and a wrestler were the furthest thing from one another. There was no room for finesse in a sport dominated by brute force.

"I won, isn't that enough? You've already gotten to meet the Queen. Why didn't you take her out?"

"Dooku's pawn is guarding her. It'll be far too messy to try and capture her now. The only reason this tournament is going on is because you're here. The moment you're eliminated they'll start selling off the slaves." Kyle nods, understanding the situation.

Harley told Skywalker of a place in the basement area of the arena to spar. The ring wasn't regulation size, quite smaller than the average wrestling ring. On the outside, onKyle a thin plastic protective surface covering the concrete. "Yuck" Kyle grimaces. "I've performed in some dour environments, this is a level up... or down. Whichever is worse."

Ahsoka was there, Kyle didn't understand why though. Believing she was supposed to be the Queen's servant to protect the illusion. "Why don't you show me what you can do?" Anakin tells Ahsoka and Kyle to get into the ring.

"What?" The premise caused Kyle to snicker, and Ahsoka to scoff. "You need to fight the Jedi way. None of this garbage style you're doing."

"Last time I fought the 'Jedi way' I got beat up." Kyle remembers. "Besides, the two styles are far apart from one another."

"Master, I've fought Kyle before, you seen me beat him easily in the past." Ahsoka points out. Unflinching, Anakin doubled down.

"Kyle is limited with a lightsaber, his ability in hand-to-hand exceeds your perception, Padawan." He convinces the teens to get into the ring and begin the sparring session.

The two circle each other, Ahsoka not knowing how to kick off these sorts of fights, and Kyle worried his style would easily fall apart against a Jedi. Ahsoka attacks first with a punch attempt, Kyle reacts fast and snatches her arm for an arm drag, swinging her to the other side of the ring. Perplexed, she went for the hit again, meeting the same result. A smirk forms on Kyle's face. "Welcome to my world." He cockily said internally.

Then Ahsoka reintroduced Kyle to her world, hitting him with punch and kick combos, sending him over the turnbuckle and on to the floor. Kyle struggles to gather himself, he lost his momentum so fast it freaked him out. Talking a brief powder to recollect himself, Kyle slides under the ropes, believing he could outmaneuver the Jedi with his orthodox technique.

Ahsoka lunges at Kyle, he ducks and kicks her swiftly in the abdomen before slingshotting her into the ropes, Ahsoka contorts her body tying her legs around his neck to bring Kyle down and into a vicious neck crank, stretching Kyle's back into an unbearable position in the center of the ring. He fights and tries to scurry, left nowhere to turn he taps on canvass, but Ahsoka doesn't relinquish the hold.

"That means I quit!" He chokes out, gurgling spit. "I quit!" She lets go, he rapidly tries to regain his breath.

"I taught her that," Anakin said proudly. "and how do you escape the 'Crossface', Ahsoka?" Anakin told Kyle to replay the scenario with him applying the hold on Ahsoka. The Togruta gets control of her body, contorting her limbs, reversing the hold into her own in a matter of seconds. Anakin told them to do it again, this time Ahsoka placed her feet under her and picked Kyle off from the ground shortly, loosening his hold, until she was able to free her neck.

The three would train all night, Kyle ran the ropes and tried to use his ring knowledge to outsmart the Jedi, but frequently found himself stifled. Anakin was growing frustrated and needed time to contemplate his methods.

"You sure there isn't a way we can sneak you into this tournament?" He quietly asks Ahsoka.

"Maybe if we let him fight his style he'll have an easier time?" Ahsoka observes. Anakin remained skeptical.

"Jedi don't deliver flying elbows from the top rope." He reminds her.

"How do you know what that move is called?" She smirks, as he stammers to find a way out of his predicament. He couldn't let his Padawan know he was aware of the existence of wrestling lingo.

"That's not the point, Ahsoka." He signs. "Kyle is just not very good. I don't think he could do this. He's too stubborn to know his way isn't the right one."

"You don't mean that."

Anakin shakes his head, indicating he indeed doubts Kyle. The boy overheard the unfortunate conversation, his shoulders slumped as he departed without their knowledge.

"Hey Kyle!" He turns around to see Vakidis still in the locker room, now out of his gear wearing street clothes. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I ran into an old friend." He explains. "I saw your match, though. You killed it." He slaps his shoulder. "You always were the talented one."

"We didn't win the Tag Titles because of me alone. You look like you haven't lost a step." Kyle wasn't sure if that statement was truthful. Vakidis knew something was bothering his friend, he couldn't put his finger on it. Not that Kyle would want to talk about it anyway.

"I got a match tomorrow, I have to catch some shuteye. Good night, Vakidis."

Kyle lays awake in his shabby bed, unable to put Anakin's words out of his mind. Why was his hero so abrasive to him? All he wanted was his admiration. He tries his best, always listens to his elders. Nobodies complained about his performance in previous battles. What more did Anakin want?

His com-link went off, he could tell it was Tera by the specific ring.

"Master, I saw you up there. Should I leave and join you and Obi-Wan?"

"No. Stick with the plan. We need to find the colonists. If you drop out this tournament ends quicker and they'll start suctioning off slaves in the arena." She said.

"What is our plan, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We can't capture the Queen. She has far too much protection. Dooku's new apprentice is protecting her. For now, we find the colonists." She answers.

"But I could help find them." Kyle offers.

"We need you to fight. The Queen's taken a liking to you. She'll notice you left and will raise suspicion." Kyle chuckles.

"First off, all Zygerrians hate me. So safe to assume she wants to see lose. Second, Anakin's a real smooth operator, Master."

Tera too did not understand Anakin's plan to use his charm to gain the affection of the Queen, only for her eyes to be partaken by someone else.

"Yeah, a real womanizer."

(Scene break)

Anakin could feel something is amiss. A thread is out of place. Proxy and the Queen are inseparable, and he wouldn't stop staring daggers into Skywalker's eyes. If it wasn't for his helmet, Proxy would have made Skywalker out. Fortunately, the disguise did well in concealing his identity.

"You're nervous?" Proxy pours a drink, handing it to Skywalker. "I would have thought someone like you would love this."

"It isn't my cup of tea." Anakin worries Proxy drugged his drink. A pirate did this to Anakin and Obi-Wan not too long ago, so he had good reason to remain vigilant. Proxy poured himself a glass as they sat within earshot of the Queen. "I'm more of an art connoisseur. Like over there, that painting is called 'Triumph'" He points to a portrait depicting a Wookiee silhouette throwing his arms triumphant gesture. Skywalker knew nothing about art, he did know the story of that one picture. Proxy turns his head to look at the portrait, Anakin switches the glasses around in the meantime.

"Oh, yeah. Very nice." Proxy shrugs. "I'm more of a pod racing guy myself."

"Interesting."

"Where I come from, we used to race at least twice a week for a lot of capital." Proxy recalls fondly. "Those were the days."

"Simpler times?"

"Always."

(Scene break)

Queen Miraj servants wouldn't stop giving Ahsoka looks, as if aware she was only playing the role of a slave girl. The title and duties of a slave are far more demeaning than one believes. Miraj ordered her slaves to wait on her hand and foot, and constantly clean the lavish palace no matter how spotless they already made it.

Ahsoka tried to help the slaves avoid lashings by helping them pick up the slack. Their bodies were breaking down, the only respite they'd receive is while receiving vicious whippings.

It was nightfall, and the slaves were allowed to go to their quarters for the night unlike the previous few. A dozen Togrutans cramming themselves into a tin can they're forced to call a home, some holding their children tight as their embrace is the only source for any warmth.

Alone in a corner, she holds herself shivering. Besides the howling winds, the low cries of the children in distress kept her up. Suddenly, a large blanket was draped over her. Looking up, she finds a little girl looking exactly like her, only her facial markings looked like smudges and not lines. "You need this more than I do." Ahsoka whispered. The little Togruta shakes her head.

"We have one left over." She replies before returning to her family.


	25. Chapter 25 Slave Trade Part Six

Unlike Kenobi, Tera remained under the guise as a Human slaver. She wanted to help him from capture and certain torture, but swallowed her pride knowing they were here to save the colonists and POWs and free them from the reprocessing center. Outside of the Governor, the colonists will remained strong. A colonel of courage hidden behind layers of nerves. The fat Zygerrian slob watching his cattle being worked to death brought him great joy, seeming disinterested whether their wills became broken or not.

On the bright side, Anakin and Ahsoka kept their facades up and it is unlikely Obi-Wan will break. He's been tortured before and never given up information. Tera's admired him for that. A trait she hopes to emulate in the unlikely event she fails to allude capture.

"Your people need you." Tera wouldn't give the Governor a moment's rest until he committed to fighting back. "This is our time. Each second that passes, your people and my soldiers grow weaker." Roshti grumbled curse words, clearly directed towards Tera. Though, deep in his heart he knew she was right.

"I will talk to my people. You talk to your soldiers." That's all Tera needed to hear. "Make sure to have transports ready for us."

"Of course."

Outside of the shack, Tera spotted Ahsoka huddled in the corner sleeping. A pebble hits her face, stirring her out of her slumber. "Ahsoka, it's time. The Queen is holding a party and her guards are drunk. We can slip under the radar."

Ahsoka wanted to hear those words, even if she's been playing the role of a slave for a brief time it broke her inside to see how her people were treated with no mercy even for the women carrying a child, and the children themselves working in the fields until sundown or worse, the spice mines.

"What is that noise?" An older man, he saw the Human woman and mistook her for a Zygerrian. Immediately, he capitulates. It isn't until she moves further into the dim moonlight he sees Tera missing the distinct features of a Zygerrian.

"Relax, I am not here to harm you." Tera explains. "I am a Jedi sent by the Galactic Republic to free you."

(Scene break)

A fire burned in his belly, the negative words of his detractors playing on repeat in his mind. Kyle was going to show Anakin what kind of fighter he is by winning the tournament.

After a surge of adrenaline and confidence, he came down and experienced self doubt once more. "I'll show them all!" turned into "What's the point?" believing his peers all see him as a phony loser anyway. He looks at the monitor in the locker room to see Vakidis wrestling with little rest working just as hard as his first. Looking around at the various men and women from all walks of life gearing up for their respective matches, he wonders what it is that makes them all tick. How do they swim in an overcrowded pond and hope to gain the recognition they deserve?

Kyle felt he stood out in the Jedi Order because of his style, while simultaneously getting lost in the shuffle as just another wannabe.

Vakidis won, yet again and went towards Kyle preparing for his match. "You don't look so good." Vakidis notices the tiny bags forming under Kyle's eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." He said curtly, preoccupied wrapping his fist up in tape.

"Thinking about your match tonight?" Vakidis asks. Kyle didn't even know who he was facing, not even giving it a thought. "Don't be, you got this one."

"Just... I'm just..." He shakes his head, it isn't worth talking about. Better to shut up and do his job. His com-link went off, hastily he hides it from the others.

(Scene break)

Anakin was pleased at the headway Tera was able to make in such a short time, from what Ahsoka told her. His optimistic demeanor came to a screeching halt when she informs him of Kenobi's capture. "It's always something."

"I've been on missions where the shoe was on the other foot, so I wouldn't judge." Tera jokes when she told Ahsoka. Tera is was able to communicate with Anakin via hologram.

"We need to-" Anakin wanted to start the procedure to rescuing his master, like always Tera shot him down reminding him of the bigger play at hand.

"I have the situation under control, and Master Kenobi will not break and give up our plans. Skywalker, your only concern is providing us with a transport. Anakin ponders how he'll play the Queen's servant and make moves on the side. Given the fact the Queen put Anakin in a position where he isn't under her surveillance all the time, the order wasn't too tall to fill.

Their brief conversation came to a close, Anakin tells Tera the Queen has despatched Proxy to hunt them down. He senses someone was listening in, luckily it was only Kyle who was eager to hear the most recent developments. "So what's the plan?"

"I have my direct ordered, yours are the same as before." Anakin explains. "Stay here and watch out for Ahsoka."

"You're leaving?" Kyle was perplexed. "How king you think until the Queen's boy toy isn't around?" Anakin resented that term, "boy toy."

"Don't worry about me, I have my ways."

Later, Ahsoka was trying her best to stay away from the grisly, gents populating the locker room. Everyone knew she was the property of the Queen. Some, however, thought of this as a challenge to provide their masculinity and sought court her. Kyle watched from the corner, not leaving, knowing Ahsoka could take care of herself, but if she did it would blow their cover sky high.

"Slave girl!" Kyle calls to her. Ahsoka ignores the calls, believing it to be some catcalling undesirable. "Hey!" Giving up, she finally turned around to see it was Kyle. Cautiously, she walks over to him by the refresher. All the talent who used the facility have gone home or in the middle of packing up their belongings. His match was about to begin, it was against Knack.

"What?" Ahsoka didn't understand what was so important to speak about to have Kyle risk compromising the mission.

"Are you okay?" He simply asks her, which threw her off-guard.

"What do you mean?" Kyle gestures to her revealing attire.

"I'm worried, maybe you should go back to the Queen. At least their you're giving her foot massages and-"

"You don't know what a slave girl does, do you?" She notices.

"I'm worried, I want you safe."

"I can take care of myself, stop worrying. I'm not defenseless." Kyle could tell Ahsoka felt insulted. Silly him to have ever thought he could spin the story to protect Ahsoka's ego. "Besides, the Queen sent me here practically to be eye candy." Kyle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really?"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "What?" Kyle held you his hands. "Oh, nothing." Ahsoka egged him on, pushing him to say what was on his mind. "You are a catch." He admitted. They both blush, Kyle couldn't believe he mustered up the courage to say such a thing. Ahsoka tried to play it off.

"Eyes up here, champ." Kyle was many things, a perv wasn't one of them.

"Hey, Monix, how about you save some for the rest of us?" Knack jeers from the side.

"What did you-" Ahsoka was about to beat the living Hell out of the Zygerrian cretan, Kyle jumped in. "Hey, the Queen gave her to me for the time being, I'll let you know when I'm done." He shooed him away. Not taking the rejection kindly, Knack attempted to move forward on Ahsoka, grabbing her wrist. Kyle steps in between them. "You got a problem?" He asks the Zygerrian. After a long stare down, the Zygerrian let's go and walk away.

"Monix!" He heard the coordinator call for him. "You're on!" Kyle hastily laced up his boots.

"Wish me luck."

"How about you break a leg?" She smirks.

"Love the irony, not so sure whether you mean it that way or not." He shoots back, also with a smirk. He knew this mission was the most important he's ever been on, but he had to admit this was the most comfortable he's ever felt in his own skin.

It turns out, Kyle didn't need any luck. He was in the zone today, thoroughly dominating his opponent. Executing his superkick to put the finishing touches on a wonderful match. His blood was pumping, his confidence at an all time high, Kyle looks up to the luxury box where Anakin sat next to the Queen, giving him the "Bring it on" gesture, goading him to come down and face him. This perplexed Miraj.

"Lars, is that your client challenging you?"

Anakin wasn't even watching. When he saw Kyle, his face turned red. "What is he doing?" He became furious. "It's how I train him..." He stammered. Kyle went up the ramp, not caring the Zygerrians still hated him. He welcomed it and wouldn't have it any other way.

"I've never seen you so aggressive, Kyle." Vakidis seemed worried.

"I'm done." Kyle defiantly replied. "I'm done playing nice. I'm going to win this tournament and prove my worth, even if it kills me."

(Scene break)

The Queen told him to go hunt down the slaves. When the trail went cold, Proxy decided to see Kenobi. The sight of him contained brought him back to the time Kenobi was held captive on Geonosis. His hands confined in thin ray shield, suspended in air, his hands and legs confined together, respectively.

"Pardon me, I don't believe we've met?" Obi-Wan has doused off, but still possesses his wit.

"Perhaps, I've seen you tons of times, admiring you from afar."

"It's great to know I have my fans."

"You also have your fair share of detractors. Particularly here, on Kadavo."

"So what is it that brings you here?" Kenobi asks.

"I just wanted to meet you. It's not everyday you can meet a Jedi."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Spare me, please. In my line of business, I don't have a lot of time left. I don't like wasting mine shifting through half-hearted efforts to deceit me."

"Very well." Kenobi wasn't sure what Primo was talking about.

"The Queen wants you to confess to the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Orders' attempts you overthrow the Zygerrian Empire. I'll level with you, Master Jedi, no matter what you do your end is imminent." Primo felt Kenobi deserved to know. "I know you're not alone. Where is your Padawan?"

"You've must be mistaken, I don't have a Padawan." Kenobi corrects him.

"You know what I meant, Jedi." Proxy says grimly.

"He isn't with me." Kenobi could sense Proxy powers of deduction was weak, he could get away with lying. Primo glares at Obi-Wan, searching for a quip that wasn't there.

"You could saved your Padawan, you're signing his death warrant." He warns.

"Any student of mine, can handle the likes of you." Kenobi confidently retorts. Proxy only grows more ambitious.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to find out."


	26. Chapter 26 Slave Trade Part Seven

Miraj was none too pleased to see the gift Anakin bestowed to her acting out. It is a sign of disrespect she did not care to be associated it. "Your fighter is fun to watch, not so much pleasant to have." Miraj sighs. "I expected better from you."

"Wrestlers are not known for their etiquette, your majesty. No matter how hard I tried, they simply do not take." He tells her.

Miraj casts her gaze elsewhere, noticing Ahsoka cleaning up after the mess left by her highnesses friends. "They?" Anakin's choice of that word caused her to ponder. Studying Ahsoka from her appearance, Miraj could tell she was well fed for a slave and even had muscle. "Is Monix the only wrestler you manage, or trained?"

"I trained a few." He replies quickly.

"And where are they?"

"We had a falling out." He lies. Miraj didn't seem to buy it.

"Shame. So your slave girl over there, she is only a servant and cannot fight?"

"She can... I can't have somebody abusing my property." Anakin explains.

"But she is partly mine, right? You are letting me borrow her."

"Why yes, but-"

"So if I wanted to throw her into the ring to face somebody you wouldn't object? Because if she can fight, she's far more than capable." Miraj was pleased with herself for coming up with this plot. "Maybe she could teach Monix some manners?"

"Oh, your majesty, I don't-" Miraj cut Skywalker off, not interested in hearing why she couldn't have her way. "See they are friends and-"

"Then how about I put them together in a exhibition tag match, disconnected from the tournament?" Miraj wasn't actually asking for Anakin's permission, her mind already was made up. The gears in her head are turning, oh, the money they'll print at the gate by teaming the most hated wrestler in the Zygerrian Empire with a race they historically subjugated.

"I don't think that's a good idea, your majesty."

"Then it's good this decision isn't up to you." Anakin is dismissed by Miraj, perturbed at the turn of events. He knows Ahsoka can handle herself in a fight. His main concern was the unraveling of their ploy. It's clear they're running out of time.

A handler walks quietly over to Miraj, careful to choose his critical words. "Your majesty, we cannot afford to play these games. I think we should cancel the tournament and skip to the auction."

Miraj ponders for a moment. "Yes, I do believe you are right. As much as I want to say otherwise."

(Scene break)

Vakidis couldn't stand to see Kyle down in the dumps, he managed to drag him outside to get some sunlight. Despite the beautiful weather, it was accompanied with the ugliest sights. The Queen made it known she didn't want any Togrutas sold until the arena was finished hosting the tournament, but owners couldn't wait that long and decided to sell off their property on the black market.

"Remind me how this is supposed to cheer me up?" Kyle sighs, looking at the crowds huddled hooting and hollering racial slurs at the captive Togrutas in the auction bloc. "I hate them, Vakidis. I know it's wrong to say that. Not all Zygerrians are like this, I know. But I hate them all." He confesses his prejudices with a lump on his throat, aware the ire it'll deservingly draw.

"Perhaps I made a mistake taking you here. I didn't know about this." Vakidis apologizes. "Kyle, you cannot generalize about an entire race of people. Us Humans historically do not have a good track record of treating others." He reminds him.

"I wish I could make them feel the pain they are making them feel." Kyle gnashes his teeth, his knuckles tightened until they turned white as snow. He goes into his jacket to retrieve his lightsaber. Screw the mission. He's out here playing entertainer while this is happening. Some hero he is. Vakidis rushes over to stop Kyle, believing he was about to pull out a blaster.

"Are you insane!" He chastised. "You'll end up dead and nobody will have been freed. You're emotions are getting the best of you, calm down!"

"How can you say that when children are being torn from their families?"

"I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do. Come on, let's head back to the arena."

Returning to the locker room, Kyle no longer wondered why he always remained there as opposed to venturing anywhere else. The locker room is in his preferred world. Inside here, he can block out the noise and get to work in a field he knows he can make headway in. Inside here, he is the man with control of his own destiny. Not a part of a universal pot of folks with their own agendas running around aimlessly. Kyle is master of it all when he is in this world. Not when he's out there. He wants nothing to do with that anymore.

"You loosened up." Vakidis notices happily. In reality, Kyle had every reason to be relaxed. His match is scheduled down the line for him to get some rest, and if he won this match he'd advance to the final round.

"Say, what is the reward for winning this tournament?" Kyle asks Vakidis.

"The Queen will grant the winner of her tournament one wish." He tells him. "No, you can't wish for an end to the slave trade."

Kyle's opponent was his size, only larger in muscle mass. He overheard the announcers billing "Mr. Phoenix" as a submission specialist. So he had to be careful not to take too many risks, or he would fall into one of Phoenix's traps.

The bell rang and the two circled each other, neither eager to make the first move. Phoenix leaps at Kyle like an eager animal, going for the quick submission by snatching his ankle. Kyle scurries to the ropes forcing the referee to break the hold. He escapes under the ropes to take a walk, opening himself up for Phoenix to run up from behind and smash him in the back of the head.

Phoenix picks Kyle up by the hair and smashes his face against the ring post twice before rolling him under the ropes, unable to get the pinfall as he kicks out at two. "He's doing a number on you, do something!" Kyle's subconscious tells him.

Phoenix trues to slingshot Kyle to the ropes, but he reverses throwing him over the top turnbuckle landing hard on the outside. Phoenix struggles to get to his feet, seeing an opening Kyle soars through the ropes and lands squarely on his back, before throwing him into the guard railings to add insult to injury.

Kyle stretches his legs, feeling he's tweaked a hamstring on his left side. He re-enters the ring and sure enough, so does Phoenix, who surprises him with knife edge chops, staggering Kyle, he recovers and delivers a clean kick to the jaw which is enough for the pinfall. Fans groan, their enemy remains spotless and this time he was about to rub it in their faces.

Before the ring announcer could cement the outcome, Kyle snags the microphone from his hand with the maddest flint in his eyes he addresses the crowd in the center of the ring.

"Let me tell you a story... a story about the man of the hour and every hour. I came here once upon a time with my group, wide eyed innocent, just happy to be the road living my dream of being a professional wrestler. I come here, and I have only seen pieces of trash unworthy of my presence! I'm only here to get what's rightfully mine, and that's the Universal Championship." His voice became hoarse, but he puts more force in his words laboring his throat to its limits.

Fans chant for the next match, having enough of this cocky kid dragging their home. "Knock it off." He replies, not so much offended by the obscenities hurled at him, more threatening retaliatory action. He slides under the ropes and grabs the Zygerrian flag from someone in attendance in the front row and uses it to clean his nose, before resuming his promo.

"Here's the deal" He smiles. "I am the best you'll ever see. They'll never be another one like me. I'll take on anyone. I've already beaten what your sorry asses could provide. I'll take on anyone you have in that dressing room. I don't care if they're Zygerrian, Human, Twi'lek. Jedi or Sith, just bring them out because I'm not done delivering a can of whoop-ass!"

Instead Harley comes out, his beer belly sticking out of his undershirt. Clearly he is miffed at Kyle's episode. He meets him inside the ring. "Monix, can you please calm down?" He pleads with him. "You've won, go home and rest." Kyle is defiant.

"Harley, I respect you. But I am not leaving until I hammer the point home that I am always a level above these amoral slug balls!"

Harley sighs. Fighting with Kyle is always futile. One way or another, he'll get what he wants. "Very well. A singles match was scheduled between Kadavo's tag champions, but I guess that'll have to be a handicap match. If they win, they get a bye in the next round. Bring them out." The crowd pops, roaring at the top of their lungs at the announcement. Finally, they'll enemy will get his comeuppance. But Kyle wasn't troubled. The announcement might as well have been a B-12 shot because he was more hyper than ever.

"No matter what the odds, I'll overcome. No matter what obstacles you throw at me, the Cardiac Kid will prevail. The old Cardiac is back!"

Two six foot Zygerrians part the curtains more then overjoyed at their turn of fortunes. They share a devilish smile, their beady eyes focused squarely on Kyle. "Something tells me, Monix is going to regret asking for this match very soon." A play-by-play announcer warns with a loose jaw, genuinely concerned. "I know Monix is bold, I know he's talented, but this is too much for one man - let alone a youngster."

"It's fair to assume he's snapped. The fans finally ate him up and will soon spit him out." Another predicts.

Kyle starts the match with his hair on fire, introducing himself to the Zygerrians with right hands, until they overpowered him, slingshotting him into the ropes for a spine-buster. One Zygerrian holds Kyle's head, his bulging bicep nearly crushing his windpipe. He holds him down so his partner can rabbit punch him in the back of the head. They proceed to stomp on him. Kyle is slingshot into the ropes again, this time in the corner, his back harshly connecting with the turnbuckles. One of the Zygerrians walks over, and to their surprise, Kyle lifts up his boot and nails him in the jaw to stagger him. Kyle goes to the second rope and delivers a double axe-handle to send his opponent outside of the ring.

His momentum was stifled though, the remaining Zygerrian drives his elbow in the back of Kyle's head and beats on him with all his fury. His forehead began to bleed and the constant punches to the area only worsened matters. His partner made it back inside and assisted with the beat down, again slingshotting Kyle to the ropes, but he thinks fast and performs a double clothesline. They lay on the canvas breathing hard, feeling as if their legs have been cut out from under them.

Kyle kips-up and makes his way to the corner, his right foot getting all jittery, feeding off the crowds hatred he demands one of them to get back to their feet. One poor soul does and is nailed in the jaw, wasting no time Kyle achieves the pinfall victory and proceeds to flail his arms around wildly in jubilation.

"I didn't think he could do it, but Monix survived a two-on-one against the tag champions!"

"Well, he format get anything for this, besides some brand new scars. His own hubris is already taking him down. Look! He can't even stand up."

Kyle struggles to get to his feet, both of them wobbling considerably. Vakidis rushes out to help his friend back to the locker room and carefully lays him on the bench.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" Kyle knew Vakidis was irritated with his outburst.

"What?" Kyle pretended to not know what Vakidis was refereeing to.

"What did you accomplish doing that?" He asks. "You gain anything from making an ass of yourself."

"It's about sending a message!" Kyle dismisses Vakidis' claims this was all for vanity purposes.

"What message? Your forehead is bleeding, and your leg is swelling up to the size of a ballon. I don't think you've done anything." Kyle only glares at Vakidis as a response. Seeing no use in continuing this, he sighs. "You always marched to the beat of your own drum."

"Anyways, your manager wanted to see you."

"Manager?" It takes a second for Kyle to remember the facade he's putting on. "Oh,"

"He said he Queen is planning a gala."

"A gala? She's inviting wrestlers?" Vakidis nods. "That sounds like a horrible idea." Kyle doesn't believe he's ever seen a wrestler do anything respectable, all they do is scratch their hairy backs and spit.


	27. Chapter 27 Slave Trade Part Eight

Kyle's head wouldn't stop throbbing, nor would the room stop spinning. He felt he was about to hurl. The medical droid wasn't any help. Often brushing off his concerns and loading him up with painkillers. Not too different from his days wrestling on Songin. Kyle would be a fool to expect decent treatment. Wrestlers are cattle, in this business solely to make a living and enjoy little to no flexibility. He looks around the medical ward at all the broken bones and miserable faces and is reminded just how tough and heartless this line of work really is.

Not having any formal attire, the promotion provided him with a black jumpsuit and a white sash going downward diagonally to match his collar. Simple enough, though this wasn't his style.

Kyle was taken aside by Anakin, and wasn't surprised to hear he wasn't happy about his most recent outburst. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's called getting attention. I'm playing the role, you ever act before?" Kyle tells him.

"No. Unlike you, I didn't have time to pick up hobbies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyle retorts with a sneer. "So what's the problem?"

"Could you keep a low profile, the Queen is suspecting us."

"Maybe it's because more of her slaves are vanishing off the plantation."

"What am I supposed to do for the meeting then?" He asks.

"Meeting?"

"Miraj wants to wrap up this tournament and get on with the auction with who she has left. She wants to know why I deserve to be in the title match." He explains.

"You have bigger things to worry about, besides your fake sports title." Anakin berates.

"It's not fake!" Kyle strikes a combative tone. "Whatever it is, play along. I know how to string someone along. I made a career out of it."

Later, he did meet with Miraj. She didn't seem to care for his company. In fact, she wanted to speak with his manager as opposed to himself. "You know how to get the spotlight on yourself."

"It's the only way to get ahead in this business." He replies.

"I'll be blunt, I have to scrap this tournament. But I promised my people a title match. It'll likely be a four person fight, can you explain to me why you deserve to be in it?"

"Quite frankly, no. I cannot. If you can't see I'm the hardest working man you have, then there's no point in trying to convince you." He argues. "To be honest, I don't even want the title. I can get that another day, what I want is a chance to get my hands on Lars. The boy toy. I'm finished with him."

"Trouble in paradise?" Miraj pours herself a glass of wine, eager to hear the gossip.

"Lars never prioritized me because I wasn't his creation. For years he had me fight in dinky clubs for little pay, while he pockets the majority off of my labor. Well, I'm sick of it. I already made my intentions to him known. I want him tomorrow in the ring."

"He told me you would feel this way, so he's given me a proposition for you. Beat his protégée, Ashla, I think is her name and you'll get your match. Or, a title match if you wish to call an audible."

Kyle smiles to himself, glad to know he can still sweet talk anyone into getting his way in the wrestling business. If only he could transfer this skill to everywhere else.

"Tell you what, you tell Lars to stop hiding behind his pathetic muscle and I'll take them both on in the same night if I have to!" He gets up to leave, which surprises Miraj. Usually, she is he one dismissing her company. "Your people hate me, and I feed off of that. I can't wait to shove in their faces again, and I'm going to do it on your grandest stage."

(Scene break)

From the moment he arrives at the Queen's palace, Anakin reassumed his alias and found a quick, easy explanation for his brief absence when pressed by Miraj. "Your highness" He bows, clearly in an act to admire her beauty. "I only departed to find you to greatest of treasures for your eyes and body." He presents her the fanciest moisturizer and the finest silk his money could afford.

"Where did you get the money for these?" Miraj appears suspicion, but she mostly paid attention to the extravagant gifts.

"The man I killed had deep pockets. I would do anything for my Queen." It filled Anakin with embarrassment to be so over the top, especially with Ahsoka right behind him.

"How nice. So tell me, is the Jedi a friend of yours or are you too a part of their rodent ridden order?" Her gaze turns dark, her eyes narrowing, Anakin was taken off guard.

"Your highness, I-" Miraj withdraw her confined dagger from her robes and presses it to Anakin's throat. Ahsoka nearly leapt to protect her master, she remained in character in hopes she was not on to her as well. "Your slave girl, is she even a slave?"

"Your majesty" Anakin thinks for a half second "All the Togrutas are good for is slaving for your leisure." It pained him to say such a vile, racist thing in front of his Padawan. Anakin hopes to the stars she'll forgive him later on. The comment scratched Ahsoka off the Queen's list of sketchy figures.

"Poor baby." She feigns sympathy, cupping Anakin's cheek. "You do not know how the Jedi have done you wrong. You remain loyal to me, I will show you and you truly will be free."

"You are a slave yourself, your majesty. The Separatists only want your resources and slave trade. They'll kill you if you happen to not deliver." Miraj shrugs.

"Being royalty comes with risks, it beats living the life of a commoner. Come, I have something to show you."

She takes him to the arena where an exhibition match is just wrapping up. "This is my kingdom. My people beg for merely my presence. You cannot understand the appeal if you never been in my shoes."

"Of course, wrestlers in their respective territories are royalty in their own minuscule way." She ponders for a moment. "If you really are who you say you are, you'd get in the ring and take my an opponent of my choosing."

"Your majesty, I am a promoter. I-"

"Your Togruta, I saw her fight. She is either your slave because all Togrutas here are property, or you're lying to me."

"I trained her, like I trained Monix." Anakin fesses up. "But I brought her here as a gift to you."

"What can I do with a Togrutan fighter? It's illegal for them to even roam the streets without a master." She chastises Anakin for his lack of foresight. "Maybe you're lying and she is a slave after all? Only one way to find out." A devilish grin forms on her face, Anakin wasn't about to like what she was about to say next. But he had to give her a concession, the whole plan was unraveling.

(Scene break)

Miraj knew Anakin was a tough shell to crack. She brought out the big guns almost immediately, running through the faults of the Jedi and the genocides they've committed a generation ago. "You are so loyalty to the Jedi is admirable, given they've slaughtered my people."

"'Your people are slavers." He shoots back.

"The Jedi did not discriminate. They killed us all. Young and poor, men and women... my daughter." Her gaze disconnects from Anakin's.

"You're hiding behind your child isn't justifying your actions." He glares at Miraj. "I am sorry for your loss. What you felt that day, is what millions feel every day because of your empire." Miraj still wasn't looking at him.

"But it is the actions of me and those before me which brought prosperity to my people. What did the Jedi gain from killing my daughter?" Anakin did not have a response to that. "You surely know what it is like, in a war to worry about the civilians unable to run to safety from the fire coming from your cannons?"

"We try to protect the civilians, the Separatists do not." He puts it bluntly.

"And all that grandstanding saved how many lives, Jedi?" Seeing she was getting nowhere, Miraj sighs to herself. "Very well, Dooku's apprentice is hunting down the colonists as we speak. You stay here, no harm will come to them or your Jedi friend?"

"Jedi friend?"

"My quarter masters have found Kenobi trying to stage an uprising, he will be executed in the hour. It goes without saying, your window to make a decision is small."

(Scene break)

There's four consular ships, carrying 48 slaves between them. Many residents of Kiros, Panaka hopes the rest will be freed by Skywalker once the Queen is captured. Without their leader, the Zygerrian Empire is rudderless. For now, Panak'a main concern was guiding the party back to Coruscant - more importantly, just outside of the Outer Rim territories. He's dealt with scoundrel in her past adventures in the territory, pirates and terrorists of the like. Never before did he possess such valuable cargo.

"Captain Panaka, status report."

"Shields are 100%. Hyperspace is ready to go." This brought relief to Tera. Only issue being, they've ran into an asteroid field, while not big enough to destroy the ships, going at the speed of hyperspace through the treacherous area does put their lives at stake. If Skywalker was in her position, the odds of some lackey from the Zygerrian Empire coming up from behind would outweigh all else. But Tera carried herself similar to Obi-Wan, a risk taker when the situation demanded boldness.

"Ready when you are, General." Captain Bronson of the third consular ship announced. Panaka confesses they would be ready for some time, for now remain vigilant.

"Captains," Panaka thought for a second. "Be sure to place the colonists and POWs under the smuggling compartments." The order perplexes both captains, they did as they were told and shuffled the cargo under the floorboards.

"Mama, what is going on?" Panaka heard a little boy whimper, clutching on to his mother's arm ever so tight he started to break skin. "Nothing, sweetie don't worry." The mother shushes. Panaka kneels down, looking at the child.

"I promise you're all fine. This is only a precautionary measure." He assured them they wouldn't suffocate in the compartments, then sealed the lid. "If anyone is in need of medical attention, let me know." He tells Governor Roshti, who was given a com-link prior to being placed in the compartment.

Proxy was hot on their trail, and deep down he knew they wouldn't stand a chance against him. All they needed to do was cross the territory line and rendezvous with the Republic fleet waiting for them, giving the convoy sufficient protection. The time it would take to get there would be under an hour, if they could hyperspace.

Proxy knew he was skating on thin ice. The Count specifically instructed him to protect the Queen, but she ordered him to chase down the runaway slaves. Serving two masters isn't easy, especially when their orders contradict one another.

(Scene break)

Hearing of Obi-Wan's impending execution, Ahsoka launched into an internal panic. When the Queen excused herself for a powder, Anakin slyly moved towards Ahsoka telling her not to worry that he has a plan. "R2 has our lightsabers stored, when they show Obi-Wan we'll ambush the Queen and hold her for ransom."

"What about the security guards?" She asks.

"Guards, the show is about to start. Get down to the surface level and make sure the Jedi doesn't try anything funny." Miraj orders, rather abruptly. Anakin smirks at his Padawan.

"Things always work out for you." She rolls her eyes.

Miraj returned from her powder, letting out a sigh of relief. "I really just wanted them out of my hair so I could watch the fight in peace."

"Sensible." Anakin shrugs.

"It's best if you go to ring." Miraj tells Anakin. The two Jedi communicate their next move via telepathy. They had to tread carefully.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyle makes his way to the ring, poised to for another victory. Strutting with newfound confidence that's easy to recognize. Oh, how he preferred this feeling to the one of insignificance he faces every day as a Jedi. This is his domain. The one where he is the master, and everyone else is the apprentice seeking to take him down. He's a marked man and that's how he likes it.

Things went by so fast, a plan couldn't be formed to maximize the situations potential. The Queen and her muscle, their eyes will be glued to the ring, as will everyone else in the arena eager to get their licks in against both combatants.

"Ahsoka, before we go out there I need you to trust me. Whatever happens in that ring, you just gotta trust and go along with me." Kyle cajoled her into letting him take the lead.

"It's important we keep these people entertained. They need to believe this is an actual fight. Don't hold anything back." He adds.

His music died down, Kyle got a good feel for the environment. A bit different from his previous matches. Some people were cheering for him, ultimately he knew it was because of racial reasons.

To his surprise, Anakin accompanied Ahsoka to the ring. He couldn't help but laugh. There's no way they're in this situation if he didn't exist. A Jedi would never sink themselves to the lows that is professional wrestling. Kyle always wanted to mix and match catch as catch vs the Jedi arts. Today, he is getting his wish.

He couldn't let them know how much he's been anticipating this matchup, so he props himself up on the ropes resting as if he is in a hammock waving to them as if he's watching his neighbors pass on by.

"You think he's lost it?" Ahsoka asks Anakin.

"I know he's lost it." He replies.

Kyle surprises Ahsoka by asking her to meet him in the center of the ring, he doesn't say anything, only offering his hand to shake. She could also see him lightly tapping his foot, as if teasing his finisher, a ploy she could not help but roll her eyes. She's all for gamesmanship, but there is something about how wrestlers went about it that's just too hokey.

Kyle feigns shock when Ahsoka rejects his handshake offer and asks again, when he is rebuffed once more he slaps her across the cheek. "It's real now." She hears him say. The crowd despised them both, but found themselves on Kyle's side. Looking to retaliate, Ahsoka tries to hit Kyle with some punches, connecting with nothing but wind. Kyle hits her with a left right combo to the chin, before dropping her with a knife edge chop to the chest. She looks at him, clearly satisfied with himself, pointing to the side of his forehead. Deciding to get right back on the horse, she goes on the attack, again whiffing and being brought down by the same attack that did her in last time. Kyle dodges her attacks with ease, he didn't even lose his smile when doing it.

"He's the crown prince and you're his best protégée?" He laughs. Kyle knew he didn't mean any of the words he was saying. The smack talk was just to add a layer of legitimacy to what was going on and to suck people in. He's worried if Ahsoka got the memo this is also supposed to double as entertainment?

Kyle walks over to the other side of the ring, deciding to talk smack to Skywalker. "You think I'm not good enough, step inside this ring I'll show you how good I am!" He dared. When he turns around, Ahsoka tried to deliver a kick to steal the momentum, when he caught her foot he spent too much time gloating and she recovered with an enziguri smacking Kyle right in his left ear sending him tumbling down like a stack of bricks. She stood over him for a moment, not knowing what to do next.

"PIN HIM!" She faintly hears someone from the nosebleeds. Ahsoka lifts Kyle's leg up and the referee counts to two, before he lifts his shoulders up. Before he could do anything, Ahsoka continued her attack, unfazed by his resiliency, letting loose every move in her arsenal. He manages to duck out of the way of a kick, and tried to grab her to perform a jaw breaker, but she pushed him away and managed to clothesline him over the ropes, landing on his feet he decided to take a brief walk around the ring to reassess.

He bumps into Anakin and pushes him into the guard railings, berating him. The referee was at his wits end and demanded Kyle get back into the ring, saying Anakin was a distraction and told him to leave the area before he provoked another altercation between the two. The referee was about to count to ten, Kyle takes advantage of a loophole by rolling into the ring, then quickly leaving. He looks up at the luxury box to see Miraj growing impatient, which only made him grin.

They resumed fighting, Ahsoka maintaining the upper hand. While Kyle sought to tactically deconstruct Ahsoka, slow the pace of the bout down to his liking, she cranked it up a notch and before Kyle knew it he was at risk of succumbing to the crossface maneuver. His neck straining and breath growing short, crawling from the center of the ring he was able to get to the bottom rope with one last effort. The referee ordered Ahsoka to break the hold, not understanding why she continued applying it until he told her she risked getting disqualified. When she finally broke it, she turns her back arguing with him. Eager to take advantage, Kyle aims his next attack, his superkick missing its intended target nailing the referee instead. Hastily, he tries again, only to again be put in the crossface. After a couple of seconds, the pain grew unbearable and he tapped. Ahsoka knew what that meant and relinquished the hold again, befuddled the ring announcer didn't solidify the results like he usually does. Kyle tries again to hit Ahsoka with the superkick, this time is successful effectively turning out her lights.

They had everyones attention, Kyle knew how to keep it.

(Scene break)

Dragging Kenobi's withered and beaten body was hardly an ideal rescue plan. The warden overseeing Kenobi and the others work in the spice mines, Tera could not count on their help because they're being worked within an inch of their lives.

"Come on, Kenobi. You've taken worser licks than this." Tera goads him. His legs wobble like jelly, and he smelled of fuel.

"Where are the colonists?"

"We've collected almost all of them, they are in Galactic Republic territory. This'll be the last batch."

A faint hum of a lightsaber caused Tera to stiffen. Even in his groggy state, Kenobi knew a foe was in their midsts. "I sense it too." She gently laid the Jedi against the wall, being in no shape to fight. Cautiously, Tera ignited her lightsaber. The sound of scurrying sometimes came from the ceiling, and then the floor. It provided an excellent rouse for Proxy as he pounced on Tera from behind, she barley met his attempt to cut her in half as they engaged in a fierce saber lock.

She was at a disadvantage, her opponent had better footing and the sparks of the two blades colliding nearly came in contact with her eyes. Once her vision became more clear, she saw the pale skin, brown messy hair her heart sank.

"Mykle?" 

"Hello, Master, it's been a while."


	29. Chapter 29

"Roman... I thought you-"

"Died? By the looks of it, you've been mistaken." While Tera expressed shock, to Proxy this was all a theater to him. He enjoyed the reaction he received from his former master at a loss for words.

"You look so... pale." She notices Proxy translucent skin in contrast from his previous opaque. "But I'd be a fool to not know the dark side doesn't have its side effects." Proxy wasn't amused.

"Dry humor was never your strong suit, Master. Perhaps your new apprentice gives you the false confidence that it is." Her eyes narrowed.

"Tera! Come in!" Tera tries to suffocate the sound coming from her com-link, Proxy could tell where it was coming from anyway. He roughly grabs her wrist and reads the transmission log.

"Skywalker?... Lars." He growls. "Am I to guess the wrestler Miraj is infatuated with is yo new learner, as well?" He guesses. He took Tera's silence as a yes.

"You don't know if I've taken another learner."

"Oh, but I do!" He grew excited. "After all we been through, in less than a year you pick up a new student eager to pass down your wise teachings."

"It wasn't my fault-"

"It was your fault!" He snaps. "And now, you're going to pay. You tried to be the hero and it'll cost you. I'll kill you, then I'll retrieve the Queen's property. Where is the rendezvous point?" He points his red lightsaber at her throat, indicating he is serious about his threat.

"It is too late, they are gone. All gone." Knowing this to be true, Proxy sighs.

"I guess you're right. Damned Miraj, could never see the forest through the trees. I'll still make my Master proud by serving your heads on a silver platter!" He leaps and tries to cut her again, but this time Tera is ready, pushing him off and proceeded to go on the offensive. Proxy recovers and sweeps Tera's leg, before he could take full advantage Kenobi let loose a Force push sending Proxy across the room. Judging by the animalistic yell, Tera could tell the collision did serious damage to Proxy's body. But she didn't want to take advantage.

"Come on, we need to go." Kenobi understood and picked himself up from the floor, draping his arm around Tera's neck for support. Their feet became lifted from the ground and toss aside like common rags, and in a flash he fired a couple of shots to fully subdue them. His blaster was set to stun, which was good since the Jedi were worth more alive than dead.

(Scene break)

It's only been five-minutes, Ahsoka's already come to the conclusion wrestling is perhaps the worst sport in the galaxy. The cramped confines of the ring didn't allow her to utilize her acrobatic skills, putting her at a significant disadvantage versus Kyle. Someone she's constantly bested when they spared. How many times she's been knocked to the canvass because of a simple clothesline, she could not remember, but her neck was starting to strain her from all the times the simple action was executed to perfection on her.

"Did Skywalker give you the signal yet?" Kyle whispers to her, while they engaged in a headlock. Ahsoka shakes her head. She manages to break free, pushing Kyle to the ropes, she tries to clothesline him, but he slides under her legs and drives an elbow into her. Signaling to the crowd that it's over, he scales the turnbuckle to the top rope, leaps off his elbow cocked, at the least second she moved out of the way and he spasms on the canvass. She looks down at him smugly.

"Does that usually work?" She genuinely asks.

(Scene break)

Anakin didn't want to do anything until he knew Tera had Obi-Wan, his eagerness getting the better of him he contacted her and felt this pang that he did something horribly wrong.

"Skywalker,"

"Tera." He rushes to answer.

"I have Kenobi, she's all yours."

'All yours' is an objectionable way of putting it. Despite the endorsement of a horrid practice, Anakin felt Miraj deserved a life sentence, not an execution at his hand. A bit out of character given his vehement hatred for slaver scum.

"Lars," She tipsily welcomes him into her luxury box. "Can't keep yourself out of trouble?" She mocks chastises him. She was alone, only one guard on duty. Poor soul didn't know her empire crumbled.

"It's over, Miraj. Your slaves are gone. By order of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, you are under arrest for the practice of slavery." Anakin hated spouting this spiel, made him feel more like a cop than a peacekeeper. But he wanted to give her a chance to go quietly.

"Oh?" Miraj was amused at the idea of being taken in. "Well, Lars-"

"I am not Lars." He rolls his eyes. She's very intoxicated. It took him igniting his Jedi weapon for her to get the picture. "I am a Jedi Knight."

"Oh, a Jedi here to take me in for slavery. Pot, meet kettle." She laughs hysterically before drinking a tiny shot glass. "Pot meet kettle." She repeats the phrase. "But I've already figured you out." The door slide open revealing a dozen guards. "Dooku's apprentice should be here soon with the two Jedi you're working with." She nonchalantly says.

"You have taken my slaves, but I will get them back. I will hold you three for ransom and extract everything I can from the Galactic Republic."

"Sounds like you have everything planned." Anakin kept his calm, no one apprehended him with and even without his lightsaber he figured he could hold his own in a brawl even when outnumbered. Clicking a button on his wrist com-link, no one was the wiser.

Ahsoka managed to keep her com-link concealed, as the strap matches her orange skin. She received the signal, and saw R2 did also and was in position. The timing couldn't have been better, the guards received word from Miraj. Their guns were cocked and pointed at the two, befuddling the citizens in attendance.

"Uh... Ahsoka." Kyle whispers to her.

"What?"

"If there ever was a time to do something cool, it be right now." Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"Just catch the lightsaber."

Sure enough, two lightsabers fired off into the sky in rapid succession, the two soar up to snatch it in the air and proceed to lay waste to the Queen's guards. "I think I have your weapon." Kyle notices he's holding Ahsoka's green lightsaber, his is of course an icy blue. Ahsoka paid little mind to the mix up, and leaps up to confront the Queen in her luxury box. Kyle wishes he could've done the same, but agility paled in comparison to the average Jedi. He'd have to take the stairs.

Anakin managed to subdue all of the guards, the only combatant giving him trouble was Roman. How he misses his lightsaber, having it would surely even the odds. He tried to use a whip one of the guards dropped, but Roman made quick work of that and left him defenseless again. With his enemy slowly walking in for the kill, Anakin was desperate to find anything to prolong his life, finding only a chair. To his pleasant surprise, it worked and it broke into many pieces, some even ripping into Roman's skin. Kyle ran in just then, deciding Anakin probably needed a lightsaber more than he.

"Skywalker, catch!" He throws it across the room, Anakin holds it against Roman.

"Looks like your slave empire is through. Again." She gloats. The Queen scoffs and looks at a vile on her small table right next to her. Quickly, she drinks it. "What did you do?" Miraj laughs maniacally, while staring at Anakin.

"You think I'd stand trial?" Miraj adds she'd sooner eat off the floor before biting the dust. The distraction allowed Roman to get one over on Skywalker and utilize a Force push to get himself some distance. He could tell this assignment went south and was in no way salvageable. He leaps out of the window, Anakin would have given chase, but his master was in a sorry state and needed tending too.

(Scene break)

By the end of it all, the Zygerrian Empire was in shambles, all their slaves freed and their spice mines abandoned. The Republic will see to it they are destroyed in case the empire experiences a resurgence. They were all sore, but felt satisfied.

"You think we'll finally get some rest after this?" Kyle asks Ahsoka, it was intended to be a half hearted conversation, but Ahsoka took him at his word and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kyle!" He turns around to see Vakidis managed to track him down. He figured there's no way he couldn't have not known who he really was. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah." He says quietly. "I have-"

"To go back to Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple, yeah I figured." He cuts him off. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It all happened so fast. I didn't get a chance to tell anyone but my family." He explains.

"Well, that explains why your father didn't hold a grudge for you suddenly leaving. He said you left for another wrestling promotion, but didn't tell him which."

"I haven't seen them in years, I hope they're okay?"

"They're fine. Your dad actually is walking without a cane now, and Myra is starting first grade in a month." The last detail was enough to make Kyle's heart sink. He hasn't seen her since she was in pre-school. Does he even remember her bubbly, innocent face? "I have a picture of them right here." He hands him a photograph of them with Vakidis, he is holding a belt. "This is after I won the junior heavyweight championship." He tells him.

"Wow." But Kyle's eyes were fixated on the full bloated innocence in the eyes of Myra. Her red hair in a pony tail, little freckles on her nose. She looked unrecognizable from the baby he left behind. A tear drops from his eye, quickly he wipes it away to hide it from Vakidis.

"Kyle, c'mon!" He heard Tera call for him.

"I have to go." He says sorrowfully, going to hand the picture back. "Keep it." Vakidis tells him. They stand awkwardly for a second, before they hug and go their separate ways. What's next for either of them, they did not know. The future was so unclear, and there was a lot left to be written.


End file.
